


Wanna Be Yours

by Chuckyegg



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Loss of Virginity, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan (Walking Dead) Smut, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuckyegg/pseuds/Chuckyegg
Summary: Negan meets his match, a young girl who's just as crazy as he is. Just how far will she go to make him hers? A story of obsession gone too far.





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah stares in the mirror, pushing back a strand of hair from her temple and tucking it behind her ear.

Negan should be back soon, and she was more than eager to see him, what with it being her birthday. At least she thinks it is. She'd marked the days down on a tatty calendar she'd found whilst out on a run, but at some point they'd lost track, losing roughly a few weeks, maybe up to a month. It was hot though, and that meant summer, which her birthday was right at the beginning of.

Unable to wait any longer, she hops off her single bed, and heads through the door, making her way down the corridor, her boots echoing on the cold, hard floor.

She rounds the corner, Negan's headquarters in sight, her shoulders shaking with excitement.

The double doors to his parlour are open wide, and she grimaces a little at the sight of his wives.

"He's not here," Sherry says, sitting at the bar with a glass in her hand.

Sarah stops, her hand pressed against his bedroom door. "I thought he was supposed to be back by now?"

Sherry shrugs her shoulders, taking a sip from the glass. "Probably come across some trouble out there.. but then, doesn't he always?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah frowns.

Sherry laughs, placing down her glass. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Sarah asks, quickly growing irritated.

"Negan _is_ the trouble out there."

"And yet you're quick to accept his hand outs, so why don't you just piss off, Sherry?" Sarah sneers.

"I work for those hand outs," Sherry says.

"If you can call opening your legs work, then sure." Sarah heads out the parlour before Sherry can say another word, refusing to let her get under her skin.

But as she sits on her bed, staring once again into the mirror, she realises Sherry already _has_ gotten under her skin.

Sarah disliked Negan's wives in general, but Sherry, she hated Sherry, with a passion.

As she rests her head against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling, she thinks of the first time she laid eyes on Negan.

She'd been surrounded by the dead, hadn't had a scrap of food in days, and was dangerously weak.

He'd looked down at her as if she were the most pitiful thing he'd ever seen, Lucille hanging over his shoulder as he'd knelt down in front of her.

"Well, shit. You look like you haven't seen a friendly face or a good fucking meal in a long time, sweetheart," Negan had said.

And as she'd gazed up into his hazel eyes, Sarah would swear she fell in love, right there in that moment.

He'd taken her back to the Sanctuary, fed her, clothed her, and given her a bed to sleep in. Negan was God to her, and for the following year, she'd done her best to prove herself worthy of being one of his men, working her way up the ranks until one day he'd asked her what he only asked his best soldiers.

"Who are you?"

Sarah had knelt down in front of him, her eyes not leaving his. "I'm Negan."

So she'd earnt herself all the privileges of being one of his top men, her own room, and the ability to take whatever she wanted. But what she really wanted, was him.

~

Sarah flicks on the lamp, her eyes heavy as the room begins to darken.

Just as she contemplates heading out to look for him, she hears the unmistakable sound of his boots pounding down the corridor.

Her heart beating a little faster, she jumps off the bed, checking herself briefly in the mirror before she heads out the door.

Negan had barely closed his bedroom door before she knocks upon it.

"Fuck!" Negan growls from within, and Sarah wonders if perhaps she should have given him at least five minutes.

Negan opens the door, his face stern. He softens a little, offering her a weak smile. "What's up, sweetheart?"

"Can i come in?"

Negan runs a hand through his hair. "Sure." He steps aside, gesturing towards the leather sofa. Sarah takes a seat, looking up at Negan with a smile. "Well, you sure as shit look happy. You got some good news you wanna share? I could do with some good fucking news for a change."

"It's my birthday." Sarah smiles.

"Well, happy fucking birthday, my apologies for not getting you a card or present, i've been a bit fucking busy," Negan smiles as he sits down beside her. He raises an eyebrow, confused by the way she's smiling at him, as if her birthday is some kind of gift that she's offering to him. "Did you come here just to tell me it's your birthday? Because i have shit to do, sweetheart."

Her face drops a little. "You remember what you said?"

"I say a lot of things, sweetheart, so not fucking really," Negan smirks. "But go on, what did i say?"

Sarah glances at him uncomfortably. "You.. you said.. that when i turned eighteen.. we could.. you know. Do stuff."

Negan furrows his brows. "Stuff?"

"Don't do that, you know _exactly_ what i'm talking about."

Negan lets out a deep breath. "Jesus, Sarah. You don't waste no fucking time, do you? What's the fucking rush?"

"But you said-"

Negan holds up a hand. "I know what i fucking said. But shit, Sarah, you've been eighteen not even a fucking day. Actually, for all we fucking know, it might not even be your birthday."

"I've been marking days off on my calendar."

Negan stares at her. "Well that's not even a little bit creepy or obsessive," he says sarcastically.

"So what do you say?" Sarah smiles, shuffling towards him.

Negan gets up off the sofa, glancing at her uncomfortably. "I say, fuck no."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's fucking weird, okay?"

"Do you not like me?" Sarah asks, her eyes beginning to tear up.

Negan tilts his head. "Don't be fucking ridiculous, you're fucking stunning. But five minutes ago, you were seventeen.. it kinda makes me feel like a dirty old man. I'm.. i'm not saying no, i'm just saying.. you know, give it more than a fucking day or two."

Sarah faces the window, her cheeks going red. "I'm sorry."

Negan let's out a deep breath. "Don't be. It's very fucking flattering, but you need to just chill the fuck out a little. There's no rush, sweetheart."

She turns to him, biting back tears. "I could die tomorrow."

"I very much fucking doubt that. You're not like you were when you came in, you know how to handle yourself out there. You're one of my best soldiers for Christ's sake."

Sarah smiles, rising to her feet and stepping closer to him. "Do i at least get a birthday kiss?" Negan leans forward, kissing her cheek chastely, and though it wasn't what she'd been hoping for, it sends a shiver down her spine just the same, feeling his beard prickle her skin, his lips soft and warm against her cheek. She gazes up at him with a smile. "That wasn't really the kinda kiss i was going for."

"Tough," Negan says firmly. "Now, go get yourself an early night, i'm gonna need you fresh as a fucking daisy in the morning."

"We going out on a run?"

"No, we're heading to Hilltop. They haven't been delivering on their part of our deal." Sarah's eyes light up a little, and Negan doesn't fail to notice. "You get a kick out of it?"

"Out of what?"

"Putting people in their place?"

Sarah shrugs. "I just don't like when people take liberties, that's all."

"Hmm," Negan steps closer to the window, looking down at the dead on the fence. "Well, they'll learn the hard way."

Sarah watches him, in awe of every single move he makes. She wants him, so bad it hurts. The thought of going back to her room alone makes her feel sickly, knowing most likely one of his wives will be warming his bed tonight.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" She offers, her tone needy and full of want.

Negan turns to her, his eyes suddenly dark, as if he's gazing down at some delicious treat being offered to him. He turns back to the window, clenching his jaw. "Goodnight, Sarah."

She stares at the back of his head, disappointment washing over her. "Goodnight, Negan."

~

Sarah digs through her closet, kneeling down as she pulls out a tatty, brown box. She takes out a faded, white t-shirt, throwing it on her naked frame before jumping into bed.

Sarah's not sure if Negan has noticed it's missing, but then he's never noticed the other things she's taken. She's built up quite a collection, even bagging herself one of his red scarves.

She lays down her head, running her hands over his t-shirt. His scent still lingers slightly, musk and leather, of course, she'd been crafty enough to sneak a bottle of his favourite cologne, which she used whenever his smell began to fade.

Her eyes well up a little, butterflies filling her stomach as she caresses her cheek in the same place he kissed her. She'd come so close, painfully so. Sarah knows she was stupid to get her hopes up, to assume that he'd want her so soon after her just turning eighteen, but God, she wanted him, and patience wasn't her forte.

_Impress_ _him tomorrow, make him look at_ _you_ _differently. Right now,_ _you're_ _just a stupid kid to him, you need_ _to_ _make him see that_ _you're_ _a woman now,_ she thinks.

Sarah turns on her side, facing the closet. Her eyes grow heavy, sleep taking her swiftly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah leans against the Sanctuary fence, staring at one of the dead as it reaches out it's hands uselessly, trying to claw at the meal in front of it.

"You okay there?" Simon asks.

"Yeah, just thinking," she says, not taking her eyes off the dead thing.

"Whilst looking at that?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She smiles. "I find it calming."

"Erm, okay." Simon furrows his brows. "Everyone's at the front gate, ready to go."

Sarah tears her gaze away from the dead, making her way to the gate with Simon. "You coming along with us?"

Simon shakes his head. "Negan wants me at the satellite outpost."

Sarah raises an eyebrow. "And i bet you're just pleased as punch with that, what with Hilltop being your territory."

Simon shrugs. "Gotta do whatever the man says, not my call."

She'd swear she can feel his presence before she sees him, and sure enough, seconds later his boots make their way down the steps of the Sanctuary, Lucille hung over his shoulder. He doesn't even so much as glance her way, stepping into the passenger side of John's truck. Sarah breathes a sigh of disappointment. She'd purposely hung back with the hope that he might ask her to ride with him, instead, she heads to the only space left beside creepy Dave.

"Keep staring at me like that, and i'll rip those eyeballs straight out your skull." She scowls at him.

"The fuck rattled your cage?" Dave chuckles.

"Fuck off," she barely whispers, not in the mood for arguing.

~

They pull up outside Hilltop, two of their people stood above the gates looking down at Negan's convoy nervously.

Negan steps out of his truck, looking up at them with a smirk.

"Well, don't make me stand here all day, open the fuck up," Negan says with a smile.

The high, wooden gates slowly open with a creak, the three trucks Negan had brought rolling through behind him.

Sarah jumps down from the truck, quickly making her way towards Negan.

"Where's Gregory?" Negan frowns.

"I.. i'll go get him," the guard stutters.

"Well, hop fucking to it, i don't have all goddamn day," Negan says, swinging Lucille idly.

Sarah had never been to Hilltop, mostly because Negan had never been there, and she followed him everywhere like a loyal puppy. There's a huge mansion type building looking over a bunch of trailers, vegetable plots, and what appears to be a blacksmith making what looks to be a spear. The walls are huge, much bigger than she'd imagined, huge logs set into the ground, surrounding the entire place.

She watches as a slightly balding guy stumbles down towards them, hands in his pockets, most likely to hide the fact that he's shaking.

"Gregory?" Negan smiles.

Gregory nods, raising an eyebrow. "I normally deal with Simon.. nothing bad happened to him, did it?"

Negan clenches his jaw. "I have Simon on other business." His grip tightens on Lucille. "Simon tells me you've been light with your offerings."

"Yes.. we.. we've been struggling with the crops. I'm sure you've noticed, but there hasn't been much rain."

"Yes, i had fucking noticed, i'm not an idiot." Negan tilts his head. "But that's no excuse, Gregory. You're a leader, you should be thinking on your fucking feet."

Gregory waves a hand. "I couldn't agree more.. i'm sorry, i didn't catch your name."

Negan's eyes widen briefly. _Jesus fucking Christ! Is this guy for real?!_ "Negan, i'm Negan."

Gregory smiles. "Well, i know you're all Negan, but-"

"No." Negan steps forward, staring at him coldly. "I _am_ Negan."

Gregory glances at the barbwire bat on his shoulder, finally putting two and two together. He swallows thickly. "Negan. Well, it's a pleasure to-"

"Cut the shit," Negan interrupts. "We had a deal, asshole. And you've been falling _way_ fucking short on your end of it. So short, that i came the fuck out here myself."

"I can assure you, it won't happen again," Gregory promises.

"Oh, i know it won't." Negan smiles. "Sarah."

Sarah turns to Negan, her heart pounding. The last person she'd expected him to pick out was her, maybe Dave, what with him being such a creepy piece of shit.

"Show them we mean business," Negan orders.

Sarah wastes no time, glancing briefly at the small gathering of people from Hilltop before she singles out a man, probably in his late thirties. She walks swiftly towards him, taking the knife from her belt and slitting his throat.

Negan watches her, struggling to keep his mouth closed as the people of Hilltop jump back, watching behind their hands as she plunges her knife through his chest over and over. _Fuck!_ Negan clears his throat, turning towards Gregory, who's complexion is now a sickly grey. "As you can see, we don't take too kindly to being messed around."

Gregory shakes his head, his eyes wide. "N.. no, i understand that. I promise we'll do better next time."

"You'd better fucking had. Because next time, _you_ will be on the receiving end. You don't have food? Then use your fucking head, and think up some other shit to offer me. You get your damn ass out there, and find me some good shit, _hell_ , you got a fucking blacksmith, i'm sure he could make us something useful. _Don't_ _,_ make me do this again, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Gregory nods.

"Good." Negan glances at Sarah, her face, hands, and shirt splattered with blood. "You can ride back with me."

~

Sarah sits in the passenger seat, glancing every few seconds at Negan as he drives down the road.

He steps off the gas, bringing the truck to a stop, one of the other trucks pulling up beside him. "I'll catch up." Negan gestures with his hand for them to keep going.

"What's up?" Sarah frowns.

Negan leans his arm against the steering wheel, rubbing at his temples. "The fuck was that back there?"

"What?"

"When i said show them we mean business, i didn't mean stab the shit out of someone." Negan frowns. "I meant shoot someone in the fucking leg, or the arm."

"Oh." Sarah drops her head in disappointment.

"Oh? You just killed a fucking man, and you made me look real fucking stupid."

Sarah furrows her brows. "How did i make you look stupid?"

"Because i had a fucking plan, an entire fucking speech, but you just jumped the fucking gun. I could hardly stand there and talk about consequences and shit after you stabbed the fuck outta one of their guys."

She looks over at him, her face falling. "I'm sorry, i got carried away."

"Carried away? Well, that's a fucking understatement."

"I was just trying to impress you.. and now you're mad at me.. i'm sorry."

As he stares at her, a childish look of disappointment on her blood stained face, the blood of a man she'd just brutally killed without a second thought, and no sign of remorse, Negan hangs somewhere between being slightly afraid, slightly excited, and slightly horny.

He lets out a deep breath. "I'm not.. well, no, i am mad, i mean, you kinda stole my fucking thunder there."

"So you forgive me?" She smiles, and with her face coated in blood, she appears very much like a lunatic.

"For now. Just.. for future reference, don't go fucking homicidal unless i _actually_ say kill someone, deal?"

"Deal." She beams, grinning from ear to ear. Negan raises an eyebrow, fear overwhelming him once again, sure that he's sharing a truck with a mad woman.

~

Sarah stares in the mirror, cursing herself for making him mad. She'd promised herself she'd make him see her differently, and she'd certainly managed that, just not in the way she'd been hoping.

She turns her head at a knock at the door, slowly making her way over.

"Hey, Negan wants to see you," Joey says.

"What? Why?" Sarah frowns.

Joey shrugs. "I don't know, but don't keep him waiting."

She steps straight out, not even taking the time to offer a goodbye to Joey. _He's_ _mad._ _Negan's_ _gonna yell at you,_ _for_ _what you did,_ she tells herself, and part of her wants to keep on walking down the hall, past his headquarters, and straight out the gate. She can't bear to have him mad at her.

Sarah finds herself in front of his door, and before she can knock, it opens in front of her.

"Come in." Negan offers her a smile as he steps aside.

Sarah sits down on his leather sofa, glancing over at him cautiously.

"You want a drink?" Negan offers. Sarah nods in reply, and he steps over to his drinks cabinet, taking out a bottle of what she guesses is whiskey, and two glasses.

"Look, i'm sorry about today. I swear it won't happen again, not without your say so," she says nervously.

Negan hands her a glass before sitting down beside her. "You ever had whiskey?"

"No."

"Then you'll want to sip it." Negan watches her take a sip, chuckling as she grimaces a little. "I'm not mad, but i _do_ want to talk to you about it, and i want you to be fucking honest with me, okay?"

"Okay." Sarah nods, taking another sip. Though it tastes gross, she kinda likes the way it burns her throat, warming her chest as it makes its way down to her stomach.

"You ever killed someone before?" Negan asks.

"No, i never had to."

Negan furrows his brows. "So that was your first time killing someone?"

"Yeah."

Negan knocks back the rest of his drink, taking the bottle and refilling his glass. "Taking a life isn't easy, or, it's not supposed to be. I remember the first man i killed. It wasn't long after the world turned to shit. I can tell you, sweetheart, that stuck with me for a while. I wasn't trying to make an example, i wasn't trying to teach someone a lesson, it _had_ to happen. It was him or me, but it still stuck with me." Negan watches her empty the rest of her glass in small sips. "You want another?"

"Sure." Sarah holds out her glass as Negan tops it up.

"Anyway, as i was saying. It wasn't easy, and it fucking stuck with me for a good while. Most people aren't built to do shit like that, that's why you had people coming back from war with PTSD. We aren't built to kill, in spite of what people might think. I mean, in _this_ world, the way things are, it's inevitable. If you haven't got it in you to change, to live with killing someone, then you'll be the one that dies, that's just the way it is now. But _you._ " Negan points a hand at her. "You just killed someone this morning, and not only were you brutal about it, but you don't seem one tiny bit fucking fazed either. And, i'm gonna be honest, sweetheart, that kinda scares me a little."

"Oh," Sarah barely whispers, looking down at her glass.

Negan places a hand against her shoulder. "Hey, that isn't a bad thing. It takes a lot to scare this tough, old fucker, believe me, so take it as a compliment."

Sarah smiles, his hand warm against her shoulder.

"We just need to set down some rules, make sure we're both on the same fucking page, you hear me?"

"Yeah." She nods, her smile faltering as he takes his hand away.

"How did it feel? When you took his life?" Negan asks.

Sarah shrugs. "I didn't feel anything, felt no different than killing one of the dead."

Negan stares at her, unsure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. "I saw your face, when you were doing it. Looked to me like you were enjoying it." She looks down at her glass once again. "Hey." Negan places his fingers beneath her chin. "I said i want you to be honest, so be fucking honest."

She looks him in the eye, the feel of his fingers against her chin sending shivers down her spine. "I liked it."

Negan smiles, brushing his thumb over her jaw line. "That's my girl." Sarah moans audibly, and he doesn't fail to notice. His cock suddenly twitches against his boxers at the thought of what he could have her do.. or what he could do to her. Negan leans forward, softly pressing his lips against her forehead.

Sarah breathes in his scent, her nose brushing against his neck. "Have you thought anymore about what i said? You know i want you, Negan."

Negan rests his chin atop her head, running his fingers through her hair. "I have, sweetheart." He knows full well he could get her to do anything he wanted, he could have her at his mercy, and she'd probably beg for more.

"You _do_ like me, don't you?" She whispers, her breath hot against his neck.

Negan pulls away from her, stroking her cheek. "Of course i fucking do, i just don't wanna rush you."

"But i want it." She smiles.

"Oh, i _know_ you do." Negan smirks.

"I want you to be my first, and my only."

Negan takes his hand from her cheek, downing his drink. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Like i said, sweetheart. There's no rush. I just need a little time, okay?"

"Okay." Part of her wants to ask how much time specifically, but the last thing she wants to do is irritate him, so she lets it go. "I guess i'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure fucking will. Night, Sarah."

"Night." She smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since the incident at Hilltop, and though Negan had asked for Sarah on every outing since, she'd still come no closer to getting what she wanted from him.

"Didn't you just get back?" Gareth asks, leaning against the Sanctuary fence with a rifle hanging off his shoulder.

"Yeah, this morning. But i'm bored." Sarah sharpens her knife, paying him little attention.

"How'd it go out there?"

Sarah shrugs. "We collected what we were owed, and they delivered without fail." She tucks the knife into her belt, taking the gun from her hip and reloading it before putting it back.

"You sound disappointed."

"Do i?" She asks nonchalantly.

"A few of us are getting together to play poker later, you wanna come? We normally play for cigarettes."

"I don't smoke, it's a disgusting habit."

"You could play for something else?" Gareth offers.

"Like what?"

Gareth shrugs. "Well, cigarettes are like the coin of the land these days, wouldn't do you any harm to have some to trade with, people would kill for a smoke. But, you can play with all kinds of stuff. Booze, luxury items, whatever."

"Alright, i'll swing by later."

"You know how to play?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Sarah smiles.

~

They sit around a table in the corner of the main floor, three of the Savior's with cigarettes hanging out the corner of their mouths.

Simon looks down at his hand, sweat collecting at his temples as he waits to see if he's about to lose a bottle of gin. "Come on, let's see what you've got." He says, looking over at Sarah.

Sarah smiles, laying down her cards with a smirk. "Royal flush."

"Shit!" Simon throws his cards down on the table, running a hand through his hair. "How the hell are you so good at poker? You're a fucking kid!"

Sarah's smile falters for a moment, and Simon doesn't fail to notice. She leans back in her chair, forcing a smile. "Well, kid or not, i beat your ass, so cough up."

"I need to get some more shit to gamble.. or lose," John says, getting up from his seat.

As some of the others follow suit, Sarah leans towards Simon. "You got any whiskey? I'll do a straight swap for that bottle of gin," she offers.

Simon raises an eyebrow. "I don't have any myself personally, but i can get you a bottle by tomorrow.. that's if you'll let me have that gin for tonight?"

Sarah holds out her hand. "Deal."

Simon shakes it briefly. "Deal." He nods. "I didn't take you for a whiskey drinker."

"I'm not."

"Ahh." Simon slaps his hand on the table. "It's for Negan."

"Yep."

"You _do_ realise that Negan has an endless supply of whiskey, he can take whatever he wants."

"Yes, i _do,_ but i earnt it, so it should be all the more meaningful. Maybe he'll appreciate the gesture."

" _You,_ are one love sick puppy." Simon chuckles.

"Keep your fucking voice down." Sarah glances around them, most of the Saviors deep in conversation, all except for Dwight, who sits at the table, staring into space with a cigarette clenched between his teeth.

"It's hardly a secret. Half the damn Sanctaury knows."

Sarah taps her fingers on the table, clenching her jaw as her cheeks go red. "Whatever, i don't care."

"Course you don't, that's why your cheeks are redder than that stupid hat fat Joey likes so much."

Sarah glances up at the railing, her heart skipping a beat as Negan leans against it, deep in conversation with another Savior.

Simon waves a hand in front of her face, glancing in the direction she's looking. He lets out a chuckle. "Well, i may as well not exist right now. You _do_ realise, that the more obvious you make it that you want him, the less likely he'll be to want you."

"What?" Sarah frowns.

"I'll give you a little piece of advice, because i think you're alright.. a little creepy and perhaps bordering on psychotic, but hey, i can relate to that." Simon smiles.

"What's your advice then?"

"Make yourself less available. That's what all those shitty women's magazines used to say, but they're right. Don't get me wrong, it's always nice to know someone wants you, but guys want what they can't have."

"Really?"

"Sure. Of course, i'm not sure where you'd start with that, Negan knows you'd do anything for him." Simon strokes his moustache.

Sarah leans back in her chair, deep in thought. She glances over at Gareth, who's currently heading back over to them with a pack of cigarettes.

"We playing?" Gareth asks.

"Not yet, everyone's still finding shit to gamble." Sarah smiles. She pats the seat beside her. "Park your ass."

Gareth smiles, his cheeks flushing a little. "Thanks."

Sarah glances up at Negan, still in conversation with one of his men. She places a hand against Gareth's shoulder, offering him a smile. "So what you got to trade?"

Gareth glances briefly at her hand. "I, erm.. just these," he says, placing the cigarette pack on the table. "It's probably a good thing you don't smoke, what with how much you've won, you'd be coughing your guts up come morning."

Sarah laughs loudly, Gareth staring at her, unsure which part of what he said was funny, but he appreciates it nonetheless.

Negan looks down at the main floor, his brows furrowed as he sees Sarah giggling loudly, her hand resting against Gareth's shoulder. He shakes his head, trying to take note of the seemingly endless shit his man is relaying to him, and yet his eyes slowly but surely look back in her direction. He chews on his lip, his hand gripping the railing tightly as he feels something all too familiar, jealousy.

"Negan.. Negan?"

He turns to his man. "Can we discuss the rest of this in the morning? I've got shit to attend to." Negan frowns.

"Erm.. sure, i'll swing by first thing."

"Alright, but not too fucking early, i like to sleep in a little when i don't have to go out on a run." Negan turns away from him, his hands on the railings as he watches Sarah giggle childishly, her hand slipping further over Gareth's shoulder. As Gareth gazes at her, much like a love sick puppy, Negan clenches his jaw, his stomach rolling sickly.

"Sarah!" He shouts down, trying his best to sound neutral, and failing a little.

She tears her eyes from Gareth, not that it takes much effort. "Yeah?" Negan gestures her over with his hand, Sarah wasting no time in heading over.

As she reaches the top of the steps, she smiles at him sweetly. "What's up?"

"Not here," Negan says, turning his back on her and walking towards the corridor.

She follows him obediently, a sly smirk crossing her face. "What is it, Negan? Because i was in the middle of a card game, and i was win-" Negan stops so suddenly, pushing her forcefully against the wall, his fingers curling round her throat.

"Don't play games with me, Sarah. You won't win," Negan warns her.

Sarah smiles. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She bites on her lip, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh.

Negan leans forward, his nose brushing against hers. "You know _exactly_ what you were doing back there. You think Gareth would appreciate being used like that?"

"I'm not sure he'd give a shit either way, long as it gets him laid."

Negan tightens his grip on her throat, Sarah's lips opening a little wider. Just as he's about to ease up a little, she pushes her hips forward, grinding herself up against him, eliciting a moan as she rubs against his cock. Negan groans in spite of himself, her stomach creating a torturously beautiful friction against his throbbing cock.

He loosens his fingers a little, brushing his lips over hers.

Sarah whimpers, wanting more, _needing_ to feel his lips against hers. "Negan," she whispers needily.

Negan smirks, brushing his thumb over her throat as he pulls his hips away from hers. He presses his lips against hers, tugging gently on her bottom lip with his teeth. Lowering his free hand, he trails his fingers down her stomach, cupping between her legs possessively.

"Oh.." Sarah writhes against his hand.

" _This,_ is _mine._ " Negan growls. "Who's is it?"

"It's yours," Sarah whispers breathlessly.

Negan chuckles, his thumb rolling over her clit through the fabric of her jeans. "Damn right it's fucking mine." He parts her lips with his, flicking his tongue against hers.

Sarah moans lightly, savouring the taste of him, her hips gyrating against his hand needily. The feel of his hand wrapped round her neck, his thumb on her throat pressing lightly but possessively, his fingers against her heat.

"You like that, baby?" Negan groans.

His voice is like liquid velvet, aged by years of whiskey and dirty talk no doubt. "Yes." She shivers, rolling her hips faster.

"This pussy, is _mine_ _._ These lips," Negan bites on her lip. "Are _mine._ " He breathes deeply against her ear, nibbling on her lobe. "Come for me, baby."

His words send a fire shooting through her, Sarah's legs suddenly weak, his grip tightening on her throat as she loses the ability to stand. "Negan!" Her mouth wide, she leans her head back against the wall, her pussy pulsating as he works her through her orgasm, her legs shaking uncontrollably.

"That's it, my dirty, girl." Negan smirks, his hand suddenly becoming damp as she coats him even through her jeans. He kisses her lips softly, releasing his hand from her throat, and the other from between her thighs. He chuckles as she whimpers, Negan cupping her cheek lightly.

"Take me to bed," she pleads.

"No," Negan says firmly. "A taste, is all you're fucking getting, for now."

Sarah wraps her arms around his shoulders, stroking the back of his neck. "Why?"

"Because i fucking said so." Negan traces her lips with his thumb. "If i _ever_ catch you fucking around with someone like that again, i won't hold back next time."

"Is that a promise?" She asks seductively.

Negan groans. " _Do, not,_ play games, Sarah. You have _no,_ _fucking_ _, idea,_ what you're doing."

"Maybe i do? Playing games got me _exactly_ what i wanted."

"Hmm." Negan takes a step back, running a hand over his beard. "Maybe it did this time, but the next time i won't be so lenient." Her eyes light up at his words, and his already throbbing cock twitches against his boxers at the thought of punishing her, and that she'd take it like a good little girl. "That's enough. You've caught my attention, don't fucking push it, sweetheart."

Sarah gazes up at him, and there's a darkness in his eyes, much like she sees in her own everyday in the mirror. "Okay. I'll be good, i promise."

"Good." Negan leans forward, curling his fingers under her chin and pulling her in for a kiss.

Sarah claws at his jacket, her brows furrowed as he rolls his tongue against hers. She whimpers lightly as he pulls away.

"Night, Sarah."

"Night, Negan," she says, disappointed as he walks away. Sickness washes over her as she wonders which wife is gonna get the brunt of his cock. She's sure a guy like Negan will have no need to suffer with blueballs, and certainly he'll have no need to relieve himself either. She tries not to think about it, focusing instead on the fact that not only did they just have their first kiss, but he'd pleasured her in a way she'd never been able to pleasure herself. So many nights she'd laid down in bed, touching herself as she thought about him, imagining her hands were his, and now it had actually happened, she felt giddy. Too giddy to go back to her card game, so she makes her way towards her room.

Once she arrives, she's more than grateful she didn't go back down to the mainfloor, as she glances down at her jeans, a damp patch darkening them.

~

Unknown to her, Negan _does_ go to bed alone, never allowing his wives to spend the night, and much too late to be waking one for a quick fuck.

He stares up at the ceiling, his hand stroking his sensitive cock as he thinks of Sarah.

Negan had explored every inch of his wives, fucked them every which way he could, and a couple of them had agreed to a little light punishment, but he'd mostly put a stop to it. His wives were always eager to please, what with what he did for them, but it was hard to tell at times whether they were agreeing to shit purely to keep him satisfied, which he did _not_ want.

So to have a woman want him like Sarah did, to see her eyes light up as he'd curled his fingers round her throat, how she'd pushed him, as if she'd wanted to be put in her place.

Negan throws his head back against the pillow, grunting as he shoots his load in his boxers, his thighs tensing against the mattress. "Fuck!" He groans, stroking himself through his orgasm.

He tosses his boxers to the floor, grabs a tissue from his bedside table, and cleans himself up.

As he lays back down, he thinks about the things he could do to her. Negan turns onto his side, trying to push those thoughts from his mind, remembering she's a virgin, and she probably doesn't know what the fuck she likes. But that idea only makes it worse, the thought of testing her boundaries, once he'd broke her in of course.

Negan gets out of bed, filling half a small glass with whiskey, and knocking it back before resting his head against the pillow once again, his eyes suddenly heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah turns on her side, covering her head with a pillow as light spills in through the tatty curtains. Had something woken her? _Fuck it,_ she thinks, it's early.

She hears an impatient knock on her door. Raising her head in confusion, she wonders who would be knocking at this time of the morning.

Before she has the chance to get one foot out of bed, a key turns in the lock, and her heartbeat suddenly quickens. There's only one person who has a key to every door in the sanctuary, and that's Negan. Generally, she'd be more than happy to have Negan in her bedroom, but the fact that she's wearing his t-shirt, his t-shirt that she'd taken without his permission, made her feel sickly.

She jumps back under the covers, lifting them almost to her chin just as he steps through the door, closing it behind himself.

"The fuck have you been doing? I've been knocking for five fucking minutes." Negan frowns.

"Really?" Sarah raises an eyebrow.

"Well.. no, not exactly five minutes, but close enough."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I wanna go out on a run. John said he saw a warehouse a few miles east of the satellite outpost, looks like one of those supply places they set up early on, fucking crawling with dead fucks."

"So, you're thinking it might be untouched?"

" _Exactly._ " Negan smiles. His smile turns to a frown. "You fucking sick or some shit?"

"No.. why?"

"Because you've got those covers pulled up so damn high, like you've got a cold or something." Negan sits down beside her and tugs on the covers, his brows furrowed as he takes note of her t-shirt, or rather _his_ t-shirt. "The fuck?" He frowns. "Where did you get that?"

"I'm sorry," she barely whispers, her cheeks crimson.

"Seriously though, where did you fucking get that?"

"I.. i snagged it off your bedroom floor.. when you weren't looking."

Negan stares at her, not sure whether to be flattered or creeped out. "You took my fucking t-shirt?"

"It.. it smells nice, and, it helps me sleep. I'm sorry, you can have it back if you want?"

Negan tugs the covers down a little more till the tops of her thighs are showing, and he wonders what she's wearing underneath. As his eyes catch sight of her erect nipples pressing against his t-shirt, he's convinced she's wearing nothing. He fights the urge to tell her he wants it back, that she should take it off right there and then, so he can see if she's completely naked beneath. It would be so easy to put her over his knee, show her what happens to naughty girls who take his shit. As he gazes up at her, it's as if she can read his mind, her eyes full of want.

"Do you want me to take it off?" She smiles.

Negan bites on his lip before rising to his feet. "No, you can keep it, sweetheart. Looks fucking good on you." He smirks. "Just, don't go taking anymore of my shit, okay?"

Sarah breathes a sigh of relief. "Yes, sir."

Negan's eyes darken a little. He leans over her, curling his fingers beneath her chin. "Don't do that," he growls lowly, sending a shiver straight through her entire body. "You better promise me you're gonna be a good girl, and do exactly what i fucking say."

"Yes, Negan," she almost whimpers, licking her lips. "I promise."

Negan presses his lips softly against hers with a smirk. "Good. Now get dressed, i wanna see you out front in twenty."

~

Negan pulls up a good distance from the warehouse, one other truck behind him. He hadn't seen the sense in bringing more, what with them being unsure as to whether there was anything of use inside.

The ride there had been mostly silent, Sarah sat beside him throwing lustful glances his way, but he never took his eyes off the road, not once.

"Right, fuckers." Negan stands in front of the others, the others being John and Arat. "Doesn't look like there's too many dead fucks outside, we take them out quickly and quietly, no guns, understand?" They nod in unison. "Good. Sarah, you're with me."

Sarah smiles, taking the knife from her belt. She follows him towards the warehouse, watching his every step, her eyes hypnotised by the sway of his hips. _Focus idiot! He_ _won't_ _pick_ _you_ _again if you fuck_ _things_ _up!_

"Heads-up," Sarah whispers as one of the dead stumbles towards them.

"I got it." Negan smirks, swinging Lucille and crushing it's skull.

Sarah watches him in awe, silently wishing she had something as cool as Lucille to put down the dead with. She wonders where he got the name from, and since he doesn't seem to get emotionally attached to women, she guesses it was his mother's name.

She takes out four of the dead, having no close calls, Negan taking out five. The four of them meet at the front doors of the warehouse, Negan stroking his beard deep in thought.

"How many you reckons in there?" John asks.

"Fuck knows." Negan shrugs. "Could be ten, could be a fucking hundred." He frowns, watching as the doors open and close as the dead push against them, only a chain keeping them from bursting through. "Go get the bolt cutters," Negan orders Arat.

Arat walks back from the truck, handing Negan the bolt cutters. "You two." He gestures towards Arat and John. "Start the truck up, you got any music in that shit heap?"

"Sure." John nods.

"Good, play it as loud as it'll go. I'm gonna cut this chain, and you two drive off slowly, lead the dead fucks away from here."

"Where we leading them?" Arat asks.

"Get fat Joey on the radio, don't think he's too far from here. Once it's done, get your asses back here."

John and Arat nod in unison, making their way over to the truck.

"What do you want _me_ to do?" Sarah asks.

"Take this." Negan hands her a silencer. "I'm gonna run round the side soon as those fucking doors burst open, i'm gonna need you to take out any stragglers, _quietly_."

Sarah nods, placing the silencer on the end of her gun.

"You _are_ a good shot, aren't you? Because i'm gonna need you over there." Negan gestures towards the woods. "So they don't fucking see you."

"Yeah, i can hit them from over there."

"Soon as they start following that truck, get your ass to the back of the warehouse, we'll take out any left over together."

"You sure you don't want _me_ to cut the chain?" She asks.

Negan raises an eyebrow. "You don't think i'm fucking up to it or some shit?"

"Don't be fucking ridiculous. I just.. i worry about you."

"Aww, well that's fucking sweet as shit, but i'm a big boy, and i didn't get to be leader of the Saviors by standing on the fucking sidelines. Now come on, beautiful. Let's get this fucking show on the road."

Sarah nods, running for the woods, keeping the warehouse doors in her sights. She watches as Negan kneels down, her heart pounding as rotten hands creep out through the gap in the door. She aims her gun, hoping to God that if she has to use it, her aim is true.

Arat and John blast the stereo, Negan taking that as his signal to cut the chain. Sarah watches him dart to the right as the doors swing open. Most of the dead go straight for the truck, but a couple veer off towards Negan. She fires her gun, hitting one in the shoulder, not what she was going for, but it's enough to make it stumble, giving Negan more time to get the fuck out of there before the other dead fucks notice.

Sarah fights the urge to run for the warehouse, Negan's orders being to wait, but with him out of sight, her stomach rolls at the thought of him fighting them alone. She shoots at another dead thing veering off towards the back of the warehouse, getting a clear headshot this time, smiling proudly.

After thirty seconds of watching the sizable herd following the truck like clockwork, she races towards the warehouse, eager to check on Negan.

Negan grapples with one of the dead, a second ready to take a chunk out of his arm. Sarah races forward, pulling at the back of it's hair, it's scalp coming away as she grabs it. Unable to take out her knife, she shoots it in the back of the head at close range, blood splattering across her face before it drops to the ground.

Negan kicks at the dead thing in front of him, picking Lucille up off the ground and swinging her downwards, turning the walking corpses face into mush. He stands tall, wiping at his sweat covered brow.

"You okay?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, weren't too many. Nice fucking headshot by the way, i saw that." Negan smiles. "The rest follow the truck?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing we didn't just open those doors and wing it, i'd say there were close to thirty from the looks of it, maybe more."

"Let's go see." Negan turns back, making his way round the corner.

They wait, watching as the rest of the herd begins to clear off, much more than thirty from the looks of it.

"You did good," Negan whispers, Sarah jumping a little. "Even getting that dead fuck in the shoulder, from _that_ distance, pretty fucking impressive, sweetheart."

"I thought you might be pissed at me about that?"

"Fuck no. You bought me some time, and i'm still fucking breathing, so don't beat yourself up."

Sarah smiles proudly, and as she leans against the wall, Negan so close she can feel the heat radiating off him, she squeezes her thighs together in an attempt to dampen her own heat that is suddenly building.

Negan rests his hand against the wall, placing his fingers beneath her chin. He presses his lips softly against hers, stroking his thumb over her jaw. "I can read you like a goddamn book." Negan smirks. "Come on, let's go see if this was all fucking worthwhile."

~

It's dark inside, the musty smell of damp and decay filling their nostrils, neither covering their noses, long since used to the stench.

Shining their torches into the darkness over rows of cardboard boxes, their faces drop in disappointment.

"Fuck, fucking, fuckers! Goddamn idiots could've thought to use plastic." Negan frowns as he takes out a small bag of flour from inside one of the boxes, watching as it falls apart in his hands, damp long since set in.

Sarah shines her torch a few rows down, her face lighting up. "Looks they had the sense to pack some up in plastic."

Negan makes his way over to where her torch is shining, relief washing over him. "Thank fuck for that. It's not been a total fucking waste of our time after all."

"A lot of these have cans inside," she says, glancing inside the cardboard boxes.

Negan scans the warehouse, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. "Looks like there's some good shit in here. Should be enough to tide us over for a good fucking while."

"Should we start loading up while they're gone?"

He nods, shining a light over the boxes as he walks down the makeshift aisles. "You're right about these cardboard ones, we've got cans, toothpaste, soap, all kinds of shit. Look like fucking care packages."

"That's exactly what they are," Sarah whispers, her throat suddenly dry.

"You okay?" Negan asks.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"You don't look it," he says, making his way over. Negan pulls down a plastic box, parking his ass upon it.

"I was just thinking about before, that's all."

"Oh." Negan drops his head, rubbing at his beard. Suddenly he remembers how young she is, and that she most likely lost both parents, that tied in with the dead coming to life, she'd been through a lot in such a short time. "How did you lose them?"

Sarah looks down at him, her brows furrowed. "Who?"

"Your parents, you can talk about it, if you want to. I'm not a complete fucking asshole you know."

"I didn't.. they died a long time ago."

Negan stares at her, his eyes wide. "Shit, i'm sorry."

"My Aunt took care of me, but she worked away a lot, used to send me boxes like this all the time. She was nice though, used to bring me presents and shit when she got back. I liked her more than my parents to be honest."

Negan raises an eyebrow, contemplating asking why, but thinks better of it. "So you pretty much raised yourself?"

"Pretty much. My Aunt was away when everything happened, never got to know if she made it or not."

"So, you were alone?" Negan tilts his head sympathetically.

"Yeah, but i'm not now." Sarah smiles. "The Saviors are my family."

"Weird fucking family." Negan chuckles.

"Did _you_ have a family?" His jaw clenches, and she instantly regrets asking him.

"No, and i'd rather not talk about before."

"Sure." She nods, wondering why he asked her about before if he didn't want to talk about it.

"We should load this shit up," Negan says coldly as he turns away from her.

~

Sarah lies on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She felt frustrated to say the least. The day had gone so well. Not only had they brought back a shit load of goodies, but she'd also impressed Negan. But after their talk in the warehouse, he'd barely spoken to her, other than to say she could take first pick from the boxes.

She'd picked nothing, going straight to her room after arriving back at the Sanctuary.

Sarah hears a knock at the door, unsure whether she can be bothered to answer, that is until she hears Negan's gravelly voice calling her from the other side. She jumps off the bed, opening the door to him.

"Hey, can i come in?"

"Sure." She smiles, stepping aside. Negan sits down on her bed, minus Lucille and his leather jacket. She leans against the door, closing it with her ass.

"Sit the fuck down." Negan pats the space beside him. "I don't bite.. unless you want me to." He smirks. Her face lights up a little as she sits down beside him. "I wanted to apologise for earlier."

"Really? What for?"

"You know what for. You did _real_ _fucking_ _good._ Took out the dead, saved my ass, and we came back with a shit load of supplies. Then _i_ put a massive fucking downer on it by making you feel like shit for asking a simple fucking question." Negan rubs at his temples. "I just.. i don't like talking about before, people i lost."

"That's okay. You don't have to talk about it."

He nods in reply, showing that even though he's sorry, he still meant what he said. Negan offers her a smile, brushing her hair from her face. "You looked hot as hell out there. It suits you, being a fucking badass."

"You looked pretty damn hot yourself.. but then you always do."

Negan tilts his head, biting on his lip. "Why do you like me so much? I mean, what the fuck is it that you see in me? I get why my wives like me, because of what i do for them, but you?" Negan shakes his head. "You don't need someone to take care of you."

"I love you," she says without a seconds pause. Negan stares at her, a little taken aback. "You're everything i want, and everything i wish i could be."

Negan brushes his fingers over her neck, pulling her close as he kisses her fiercely, biting on her lip as he struggles to pull away. "You do realise, that if you give yourself to me, i _can't_ let anyone else have you. You _have_ to be mine."

"I do, and that's exactly how i want it," she says breathlessly against his lips. "You _do_ want me, don't you?"

"Like you wouldn't fucking believe. I won't change, Sarah. If you think you can change me, then you'll be sorely disappointed."

"I don't wanna change you," she whispers, and as the words leave her mouth, she's not sure they're entirely true.

Negan kisses her forehead before rising to his feet. "I'm going out on a run tomorrow."

"Anywhere specific?"

"I wanna push further out. We've got Hilltop producing, but we can't just rely on them alone. We need more. I could be gone for a few days, maybe even a week."

"Oh." Sarah looks down at her feet in disappointment.

"I want you to come with me."

She lifts her head, her eyes wide. "I.. really? I thought you always have John go on scouting missions?"

"I do, but you showed real fucking potential today, and you're much better to fucking look at than John." Negan smiles.

Sarah jumps off the bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she buries her face in his chest. Negan frowns a little, not normally being comfortable with such displays of affection, but he relaxes a little, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You won't regret this, i promise!" Sarah practically beams, her mind running wild at the thought of them being alone for the next few days.

"I'm sure i fucking won't," Negan says. "Make sure you get an early night, we leave first thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Negan loads up the car, placing enough food in the boot to last them a week should they be out there that long. As he waits for her, he wonders whether he should ask John to be his wingman instead, not because he doesn't trust her to watch his back, but because he's almost certain he won't be able to keep his hands off her, and that could distract from why they're out there.

He normally had a rule, no screwing around with his soldiers. But _damn_ she was one fine looking soldier, and the fact that she wanted him as much as she did, that she'd be more than willing to do whatever he wanted, lit a fire in him that just wouldn't quit.

"The fuck took you so long?" He asks as she heads down the steps towards him.

"I had to pack." Sarah gestures towards the backpack on her shoulders.

"The fuck's in there?" Negan frowns.

"Spare clothes, soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, women's stuff-"

Negan holds up a hand. "Alright, i get the fucking gist. Put it in the back," he says, getting in the driver's seat.

Sarah stuffs her backpack into the boot, slamming it shut before she heads to the passenger side.

Negan stares at Sarah as she sits beside him, a huge grin on her face. "You _are_ going to take this shit seriously, aren't you? This isn't a fucking vacation."

Sarah rolls her eyes. "I know that. Which way are we heading?"

Negan turn the keys in the ignition, stepping on the gas. "East."

~

They'd drove past the satellite outpost over an hour ago, and Negan had remained silent, much to Sarah's disappointment.

She drums her fingers on the door, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "How are you wearing that jacket? It's hot as balls out here." Sarah winds down her window, blowing at a piece of hair matted to her forehead.

"It's my lucky jacket, this fucker's saved my ass many a fucking time. Those dead fucks have sunk their teeth in this fucker more times than i can count, and i'm still fucking here." He smiles.

"I never thought of that. Maybe i should get one? Then we could be matching!" She gushes.

"Don't do that." Negan frowns. "That'd be fucking weird."

Sarah huffs a little. "Fine, i won't." Negan chuckles lightly, and that's all she needs to lift her mood, looking over at him instantly to gaze at his dimples. "So what are you hoping to find out here?"

"People. People are worth their fucking weight in gold these days, especially if they know shit. It'd be great if we could find a Doctor."

"We have a Doctor," she points out.

"Yeah, and he's a fucking shitty one at that. Wouldn't hurt to have a back-up."

"Why don't you just swap him for his brother?"

Negan sighs. "I could. But we need Hilltop to keep producing, and i don't wanna be taking their people if i don't fucking have to. There has to be a balance, Sarah. We push people too much, they might start to push back." He shrugs. "Carson's not so bad, he just pisses me off the way he thinks he's king shit of turd fucking mountain. I fucking _hate_ when people think they're indispensable."

"He _is_ though."

"Yeah, and he fucking knows it. I'd much prefer his brother, but like i said, i don't wanna push them. Best not to rock the fucking boat."

"You think we'll find anyone today?"

Negan runs a hand over his beard, resting his other hand against the steering wheel. "Probably not today. We'll keep going till dark. If we can't find somewhere half decent to rest our heads, we can spend the night in the car, sleep in shifts. You alright with that?"

"Yeah." She smiles, more than alright with the idea of him sleeping right next to her. Sarah wonders whether he snores or not. She imagines he has one of those cute little open mouthed snores.

"The fuck are you thinking about?" Negan asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

Negan smiles, guessing it was something dirty. He turns his attention towards the road, slowing the car to a stop.

"What is it?" Sarah reaches for her knife instinctively.

"That little pile up." He nods towards a bunch of cars on the side of the road. "See if there's any gas in those fuckers." Negan grabs a Jerry can and a siphon from the boot. "Watch my ass."

"Always." She smiles.

Negan chuckles lightly, heading over to the small pile up. Sarah stands watch, leaning her ass against the bonnet of Negan's car.

He comes back with the Jerry can almost full, placing it in the boot. As he makes his way to the front of the car, he gazes at her longingly, his mind running wild at how easy it would be to fuck her right on the bonnet. She'd hardly say no either, even with it being daylight.

Negan makes his way over to her, wrapping his hands around her waist. "You look good on the bonnet of my car." He smirks, pulling her a little closer as he stands between her thighs.

"I do?"

"Hmm." He brushes his nose against hers, his eyes dark with lust.

The familiar sound of the dead reaches them, and Sarah clenches her jaw in frustration. "Fuck!"

Negan chuckles, running his thumb over her jaw. "We should keep going."

"I suppose so," she whimpers needily.

"You suppose so? Would you like to die with your fucking pants down?"

"Wouldn't be a bad way to go." She smiles.

Negan grabs her arm, pulling her off the bonnet. "Get in the fucking car." He smirks, slapping her ass as she turns away from him. Sarah almost falls over her own feet, the heat between her thighs almost unbearable.

~

Negan pulls up outside a dilapidated gas station, the sun long since set.

"Lets check this place out. See if there's anything worth taking."

"We're not sleeping in there are we?" Sarah frowns, the thought of sleeping in a rundown gas station less appealing than an enema after eating a shit ton of candy.

"Fuck no." Negan gets out of the car, Sarah following suit. "We can sleep in shifts in the car."

Sarah smiles, the thought of being in such close quarters appealing to say the least.

They take out three of the dead inside, and get two dented cans of peaches, and a beaten pack of cigarettes for their troubles.

Negan had frowned at her as she'd pocketed them. "The fuck do you want those for? You'd better not be smoking," he'd warned her.

"What would you do if i was?" She'd purred, biting on her lip. After he'd stared at her, not amused in the slightest, she'd rolled her eyes. "They're for the card games, everyone uses cigarettes as currency."

They'd made their way back to the car, Sarah offering to take the first shift.

She leans her elbow against the headrest, watching him laid out on the reclined seat, seemingly sleeping soundly. Her eyes creep down to just below his belt, and she inhales sharply, his cock outlined perfectly as it hangs to his left. She bites on her lip, sure she'd just seen it twitch, and sure that it's hardening before her very eyes.

"The fuck are you looking at?"

Sarah jumps a mile, resting her hand against her chest. "Jesus! You scared the shit outta me."

Negan chuckles, leaning up on his elbow. "You didn't answer my question."

"I.." She swallows thickly, her throat dry. Her eyes drop to the now very obvious bulge in his pants.

Negan raises an eyebrow. "You _have_ seen one before, haven't you?"

"I saw one in a movie once," she says.

"So you're telling me, you've never actually seen a dick in real life?" Sarah shakes her head in reply. "You never had a fumble in the back seat of the car on prom night or some shit?"

"No, and i never got to go to prom. The world kinda ended."

"Jesus." Negan rubs his temples in disbelief.

"Can i see?"

Negan looks up at her with a smirk. "You wanna take a gander at my cock?"

"I wanna do more than take a gander. You _know_ that."

"Yeah, well that won't be happening. Not in this fucking car. Still.." Negan licks his lips, lowering his hand to his fly. "I'm not fucking shy, look all you want, sweetheart."

Sarah's mouth drops as he unleashes his cock, emitting a low moan as she gazes up and down his thick length. It seems almost an angry shade of red, as if it were hot to the touch. She licks her lips as precum glistens at the head of his cock, and her thighs quiver as he rolls his thumb over the tip, his dick twitching in his hand. "Can i touch it?" She asks, and it seems so much like a plea, he can't possibly tell her no.

"Fuck yeah," Negan groans, his cock throbbing in his hand.

Sarah leans forward as he lays back against the car seat, his cock pointing towards his stomach as he removes his hand. She runs her fingers through the salt and pepper curls running down his stomach all the way to his pube bone, not stopping till she cups his balls, Negan grunting as he shifts a little beneath her. Gazing down at his thick length, she suddenly realises she has no clue what she's doing. "What do i do?" She whispers.

Negan looks down at her with a smile, her inexperience adorable to the point that it makes his dick twitch all the more. "Whatever the fuck you want. Just don't fucking bite it. Think of it as a popsicle."

Sarah looks down at his cock almost cautiously, not wanting to do anything that might irritate him. She runs her fingers down his length, her eyes alight as he twitches at her touch, as if by magic. Leaning closer, she drags her tongue from the base right to the tip, her stomach clenching as Negan groans deeply. Sarah glances up at him, but his eyes are shut tight as he bites on his lip. Juices begin pooling in her panties at his response to her touch, so she flicks her tongue over the head of his cock, cupping his balls gently as she rolls her tongue in circles, savouring the taste of him. And fuck he tastes good. Sarah holds the base of his cock as she takes him into her mouth.

"Hmm." Negan rests his hand against the back of her head, grabbing a handful of her hair. "That's it, baby," he groans as she bobs her head up and down on his cock. "Fuck you're a dirty, little, girl. Sucking my dick like a goddamn pro.." he barely gets the last word out, throwing back his head as she takes his entire length. "Oh, fuck!" Negan gazes down at her, lifting his hips as he thrusts slowly into her mouth, his grip on her hair tightening.

Sarah looks up at him, smirking around his throbbing cock, every groan she elicits from him making her panties rub more and more uncomfortably against her heat.

Negan lifts his hips up off the car seat, his thighs tense as he fucks her mouth _exactly_ how he'd like to fuck her pussy. "Oh, fuck.. just like that, baby. Oh.." Negan lifts her head as he prepares to shoot his load, but Sarah takes him in her mouth. "I'm gonna come," he groans, shooting his hot load inside her mouth before he has the chance to give her another warning.

Sarah swallows his load, grimacing a little at the salty, bitter taste of it. But the feel of him spasming against her mouth and hand quickly takes her mind off it, and she smiles contentedly, feeling rather proud of herself.

Negan looks down at her with a smirk, wiping at the corner of her mouth with his thumb. "Damn, girl. I wasn't expecting you to be _that_ good." He grabs her arm, pulling her close to him. "I think i should return the fucking favour."

Before she has the chance to ask what he means, he reclines the passenger seat, shuffling her towards it and laying her down. He tugs at her jeans, pulling them down her legs and tossing them onto the back seat. "Lets see what you've got for me." Negan settles between her thighs, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of her soaked panties. "Well, would you look at _that._ " Negan brushes his fingers over her panties, chuckling as she squirms beneath him. "Your pussy is just asking to be eaten." He drags his tongue over his lips, looking down between her thighs as if she were his last meal.

Sarah shivers as he curls his fingers beneath the elastic of her panties, slowly tugging them down her thighs. She'd imagined this so many times, she'd lost count. But as his soft lips press against her aching pussy, it was like nothing she'd ever imagined, the heat running through her from a single touch making her thighs tremble. Negan lowers his head, and she's sure she can feel him smirking against her lips.

"You're fucking soaked, sweetheart. Let's see if you taste as good as you look." Negan wastes no time, burying himself nose deep in her pussy as he laps up her juices, his nose brushing rhythmically against her clit.

"Oh.. Negan," she moans, writhing on the car seat, her legs spread wide as he devours her. Her eyes widen in surprise and delight as his tongue parts her lips, dipping inside her teasingly.

"You're fucking delicious, baby. I could eat you _all_ _fucking_ _day,_ " Negan hums against her pussy. He lowers his hand, brushing his fingers over clit, and rubbing them over her soaked lips.

Sarah tenses her thighs a little as he slides a finger inside her, but she needn't have been afraid, quickly throwing her head back as he massages her inner walls expertly, before flicking his tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh, God," she moans as he slides a second finger inside her, dragging them slowly in and out of her as he suckles on her clit, his beard prickling against her heat and driving her to insanity.

Negan uses his free hand to pin her down on the seat, her hips lifting up wildly as he takes her closer to the edge, pushing her back down with very little effort. He glances up at her as he suckles gently, then he curls his fingers inside her, smirking as her thighs begin to shake uncontrollably.

Sarah reaches down, curling her fingers through the back of of his hair. "Negan.. i.." Her stomach tightens and her legs tense as the heat builds. But as he curls his fingers once again, his mouth working it's magic over her clit, she moans loudly, her toes curling as heat courses through her. "Negan! Oh God! I'm coming!" She moans, her hips shaking as he works her through her orgasm.

Negan knows _exactly_ what to do to prolong her pleasure, and he groans as she pulsates around his fingers, coating him in her juices as she cries out his name.

It would be so easy to pull out his cock and fuck her right there. Negan could just imagine the sounds that would come out of her, his dick twitching at the thought of it. Sure, he'd be gentle at first. But once he'd broken her in, he'd fuck her till she couldn't take it anymore, and then some. She'd be fucking begging him to stop by the time he was done with her. Or would she? Negan wasn't so sure. But he couldn't wait to find out.

He slaps her pussy playfully, chuckling as she whimpers lightly, before he sits back down in the driver's seat, buckling his belt.

Sarah pulls on her panties, leaning over as she retrieves her jeans from the back seat, Negan eyeing her ass longingly.

"That was amazing." She smiles, buttoning up her jeans.

"Hmm, it was pretty fucking good, i'll give you that." Negan lays back on the drivers seat, tucking an arm behind his head. "You still good for taking the first shift?"

"Yeah." Sleep couldn't be further from her mind, practically buzzing with excitement over what had just happened, she can't imagine she'll sleep any time soon.

Negan on the other hand could sleep for a week, and it shows, as within minutes sleep takes him.

Sarah watches him sleeping soundly, her heart fluttering as he lies there with his mouth hung open a little, snoring lightly, just the way she'd imagined.

~

His eyes flicker open, his body rocking from side to side.

"Negan."

He rubs at his eyes, confused as to how it got so light, the sun almost risen.

"Negan," Sarah whispers.

"The fuck?" Negan leans up on his elbows. "What time is it?" Negan glances at the clock on the dash. "Shit. Did you just let me sleep through?"

"I wasn't tired."

"That's not the fucking point. It'll creep up on you later, when i might need you the most. Jesus, Sarah."

"I think someone's watching us," she whispers.

"What?" Negan sits up, trying hard to get his eyes to focus, still heavy from sleep.

"Watching us, i think we're being watched."

Negan scans the road to the trees, unable to see anything. "You sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. I saw something out in the woods about an hour ago, thought it might be the dead, but.. it was just standing there. Dead don't do that," she points out.

"You seen anything since?"

"About twenty minutes ago, but it was still dark, so i wasn't sure. But, i saw movement not long ago, then i woke you up."

Negan looks into the woods, not seeing a thing, but trusting her all the same. "Make sure your gun's loaded." He takes his own gun, filling the chamber. Negan turns to her. "Tell me i can trust you, that you've got my back."

"Of course you can, and you _know_ i've got your back."

He nods, turning the key in the ignition. "On we fucking go then. Keep your eyes peeled, sweetheart."


	6. Chapter 6

They'd been driving for five or ten minutes, Negan starting to feel certain that lack of sleep may have been making Sarah see things out the corner of her eyes.

Just as he was about to say exactly that, and berate her once again for not waking him so she could sleep, his eyes widen as he sees a pick-up truck in the middle of the road, two men standing in front of it with guns hanging off their shoulders.

"Shit. You see that?"

"Yeah." Negan steps off the gas, slowing to a stop. "Looks like you were right."

"They're packing heat," she points out.

"I see that. You follow my lead, sweetheart. Don't go getting ahead of yourself, okay?"

"Okay."

Negan grabs Lucille from the back seat, resting her against his shoulder as he steps out of the car, Sarah close behind him, her gun held down by her side.

"Hey there." A guy steps forward, a rifle hung off his shoulder. He stands about the same height as Negan, with dark hair cut short, and piercing blue eyes. Tattoos cover his bare arms, and there's a large tribal style tattoo peeking out of his leather vest and trailing up his neck.

Negan nods, his grip on Lucille tightening. "Hey."

"Just the two of you out here?" Tattoo guy asks, his comrade remaining silent.

"Maybe," Negan answers, not wanting to give too much away.

Tattoo guy laughs, rubbing at his stubble. "Sure. You're cautious.. don't blame you. Especially with a pretty little thing like her to look out for."

"Don't let her fool you," Negan warns him. "She bites."

"Really?" Tattoo guy smiles, licking his lips. Negan clenches his jaw, not caring for the way he's looking at her. "My name's Vince. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Sarah, her name's Sarah." Negan frowns.

"What are you, her Daddy?" Vince raises an eyebrow.

Sarah struggles to stifle a laugh, snorting out of her nose nonetheless. Negan turns to her, throwing her a stare so cold she instantly regrets not keeping it in, and yet she smirks a little, a part of her liking the angry way he's looking at her.

"I'm not her fucking daddy," Negan says through gritted teeth.

"Well.." Sarah starts, quickly closing her mouth as Negan's eyes burn into her.

"Ahh, i see." Vince smiles. "And _you_ are?"

"Negan."

Vince senses Negan's hostility, and let's out a deep sigh. "We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Now, you seem like a smart guy. You can see that we're packing heat, and i'll just bet your minds doing overtime. Do we have more of these?" He gestures towards his rifle. "Do we have more people? Do we have a place?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Negan admits.

"Well, the answer is yes, to all three. So maybe we can take a breath, stop measuring dicks, and chew the fat?"

Negan smirks a little, though slightly annoyed he didn't get out a line as good as that. "How many more of you are out here?" Negan questions.

Vince takes a radio from his hip. "I got three men a few miles from here. They saw you and your girl, radioed through."

"So, what the fuck do you want?" Negan asks.

"To make a deal, see if we can trade. That _is_ the way it works now," Vince points out. "You're from that factory right?"

Negan stiffens a little. "The fuck are you talking about?"

"The factory with all the windows, my men spotted you a week or so ago. I guessed you're their leader. One leader to another, i can tell. Look, i'm gonna lay my nuts straight on the line here. If i'd wanted to, i could've attacked your place when i first spotted it. Granted, we don't have the numbers like you do, but an unexpected attack? I could've made a real big dent."

"Alright. So why get us out on the road like this?" Negan frowns.

Vince laughs. "Come on, you really think i could just knock on your front door, and you'd let me in?"

"Fair point. But now we're here, what is it you wanna trade? If you got a good look at our place, you'll know we're not producing many crops."

"And that's where i'm gonna put a smile on that face of yours, because we _are_ producing crops."

"I'm listening."

"We come to an agreement, i give you so many of our crops, and you give me men."

Negan takes a step forward. "The fuck do you want with my men?"

"We need repairs doing to the road and bridge that leads to our community, and i don't have any good builders. If you happen to have anyone like that, we can talk about trading their time in exchange for crops. Maybe throw in some of your men for security, perhaps this pretty thing by your side, since you said she bites."

Negan runs a hand over his beard. "Where's your community?"

"Not far. We could go there now, but i'm guessing you're not that trusting."

"No, i'm fucking not."

"Well, as a show of good faith, i'll write down directions. That way, you can go on back home, and bring as many of your man with you as you'd like."

Negan raises an eyebrow. "And where the fuck exactly is your community?"

"Bob." Vince gestures towards his companion.

Bob walks back to the truck, grabbing a map off the dashboard.

Vince takes the map, laying it out on the bonnet of his truck. "Here." Vince points.

Negan steps closer. "Just over the river? That can't be more than twenty five miles from the Sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?"

"Our place."

"Twenty five miles is about right." Vince nods.

Negan racks his brains, trying to think how he and his men hadn't spotted any of their people. Some of his men on the wall were gonna be in trouble when he got back, that was for sure. How the fuck could they not have known they were being watched?

"Alright. We're gonna need a day to get back, so how about i pay you a visit the day after?" Negan suggests. "We can talk fucking shop."

"Sure." Vince smiles.

Negan stands tall, looking him straight in the eye. "You'd better not be playing fucking games with me, Vince. Because i have a habit of winning."

Vince laughs, shaking his head. "I don't play games. I say what i mean, and i mean what i say." He offers his hand to Negan. Negan accepts it, shaking it briefly. "Well, i'll let you two get back on the road. Till next time, sweetheart." He winks at Sarah. She offers him a smile and a nod of her head, much to Negan's annoyance.

Negan watches as Vince and his man head off in their truck, waiting till they're out of sight before he rubs at his temples.

"You trust them?" Sarah asks, breaking the silence.

"Fuck no. I don't trust any fucker."

"So how are we doing this?"

"Never mind that." Negan turns to her with a frown. "The fuck do you think you were doing just now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play fucking innocent. You made me look real fucking stupid.. _again._ "

"How did i make you look stupid?"

"Laughing at that asshole, when you're supposed to be my fucking right hand man."

"Jesus, Negan. It's not like i took a dump on you. And to be fair.. it _was_ pretty fucking funny.. him thinking you were my dad." She smirks.

"It _was not_ fucking funny."

"Are you jealous?" She smiles.

"Yes," he answers without a pause. Sarah grins from ear to ear. "You can wipe that fucking grin of your face." Negan frowns.

"Sorry," she says, not feeling sorry at all. Sarah heads towards the car, tucking the gun into her belt. "Negan."

"Yes?"

"You _know_ you own me, and you _are_ my daddy.. where it matters." She grins, getting in the passenger side.

Negan bites on his lip, hiding a smirk and failing.

~

Negan takes a left turn, Sarah frowning as the Sanctuary is straight ahead.

"Where we going?"

"I've got a safe house not too far from here."

"I thought we were gonna keep going?"

"Fuck that. I need some time to think. We can head out in the morning. I'll see if i can get through on the radio, let them know what's going on."

They drive a few miles down the road, Negan pulling up outside a four storey apartment building.

"This entire place yours?" Sarah asks.

"No. I only kitted out one apartment on the top floor. It's safe. No dead fucker's getting through that door."

"So how do _we_ get in?"

"Fire escape." Negan smiles.

They climb the ladders to the top floor, entering through the window which is slightly ajar.

Sarah glances around the apartment. It was plain, but surprisingly clean compared to everywhere else she'd laid her head whilst out on a run.

Negan drops a backpack down on the floor, making his way to the kitchen. "You want a drink, sweetheart?"

"Sure." Sarah steps towards the bedroom, eyeing the double bed, wondering how many women had laid beneath those sheets with him. She shudders, trying to shake the thought from her mind.

She sits down on the faded grey sofa, taking off her belt and placing it down on the coffee table.

"How many women have you brought back here?" She asks as he hands her a glass of what looks like whiskey.

Negan chuckles, sitting down beside her. "Believe it or not, you're the fucking first." Sarah raises an eyebrow. "What? My wives don't leave the fucking Sanctuary. Simon and i spent a good few days here once. Big ass herd came by on the road, so we hid our asses here." He leans back against the sofa, sipping from his glass as he stares out the window.

"So what are you gonna do about Vince?" She asks.

Negan shrugs. "We'll just have to see how things fucking go. I hate that he got me out on the road alone. Fucking asshole knows what he's doing. That's gonna change. When we go there, i'll show him exactly who's in fucking charge."

Sarah's eyes light up. "You gonna Lucille one of them?"

Negan turns to her with a smile, liking very much the fire in her eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"If you think it's necessary."

"You fucking _want_ it to be necessary. I'll be honest with you, Sarah. Half the time, i don't know whether to be scared, or turned on."

"Both is good." She smiles.

"Hmm, maybe." Negan grabs her glass, leaning forward as he places them both on the coffee table. He strokes her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. "That asshole Vince, he was giving you the eye. And i'm not gonna lie, i didn't like it, not one fucking bit. You're mine, right?"

"Yes, i'm yours," Sarah whispers. His eyes burn into hers, almost appearing as if they were on fire, turning from brown to hazel as the light catches through the window.

"It's time i fucking made you mine," Negan says, his voice low and husky. "Is that what you want?" He traces her bottom lip with his thumb, Sarah sticking out her tongue and tasting the leather.

"Yes.. more than i wanna breathe."

Negan chuckles. He takes off his jacket and glove, tossing them on the coffee table before he takes her hand, leading her towards the bedroom.

Her legs feel like jelly. It was finally happening, and suddenly she felt nervous. Of all the times she'd imagined it, she'd never given much thought to whether it would hurt. _Will he be gentle?_ She wonders. As she thinks back to when he'd pinned her by the throat back at the Sanctuary, she's sure he won't be. And though she'd fantasized numerous times, and most of them had been rough, the thought of him fucking her on her first time suddenly terrifies her.

Negan feels her hand shaking a little in his, and he looks down at her with a smile, running a hand through her hair. "You look fucking terrified, sweetheart. You having second thoughts?"

"No," she says instantly. "I just.. i'm a little nervous, that's all."

"Of course you fucking are. Because _Daddy,_ is gonna ruin that sweet, little, virgin pussy of yours." Negan smirks. Sarah whimpers, biting on her lip. "Don't worry, baby. I know you're a dirty, little girl, but i also know this is your first fucking time. I'm not a complete fucking asshole. I'll be gentle."

Negan tugs a handful of her hair, dragging his lips over her neck. Sarah clings to his shoulders, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh as he sucks a hickey into her neck. "Negan," she whispers needily.

He curls his fingers beneath the straps of her vest, letting them fall down her shoulders as he ghosts his lips over her collar bone. Trailing his hands down her waist, Negan pulls her vest up over her head, leaning down and placing hot, wet kisses over the swell of her breasts.

Sarah shivers as he trails his fingertips down her spine, unclasping her bra expertly before tossing it to the floor. She moans as he rolls his thumb over her nipple, arching her back as she runs her hands up his t-shirt, brushing her fingers over the trail of hairs over his stomach.

Negan leans back a little, pulling his t-shirt up over his head, smirking as she whimpers needily at the sight of him. He takes a step back, eyeing her breasts longingly. "Take those off." He gestures towards her jeans. Sarah obeys, unbuttoning them and pulling them down her legs. Negan growls lowly, looking down at her black panties. "Turn around," he orders, Sarah obeying once again. Negan bites on his lip as he gazes at her ass. He stretches out a hand, trailing his fingers down her spine before tucking his fingers beneath the elastic of her panties, and pulling them down her legs.

Sarah stands there a little awkwardly, not sure how she's supposed to stand considering this is her first time being naked in front of a guy. She feels his body pressing against hers, his warm hands curling around her waist and reaching for her breasts. His teeth graze her shoulder, Sarah leaning back against him as his hands explore her body, his fingers dipping between her thighs. Her pussy aches at the sound of his belt unbuckling, and she wonders if he's going to put it to use. She whimpers in disappointment as it drops to the floor, then moans in delight as he rubs his thick, hard cock against her ass.

Negan groans as his cock twitches against his boxers. Sarah turns to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she presses her lips against his, rolling her tongue over his greedily.

He lays her down on the bed, running his hands down her waist as he grinds his hips teasingly against hers, his cock rubbing uncomfortably against his boxers. Shuffling his pants down his legs, he tosses them to one side before rising to his knees, looking down at her with a smirk. "Fuck, you're beautiful." Negan rests his hand against her knee, stroking her thigh with the other. He kisses down the inside of her thighs, his beard prickling her skin.

"Oh.." Sarah writhes beneath him as his soft, warm lips press against her clit, sending a heat coursing through her. "Negan," she moans as he swirls his tongue over her. Arching her back as he slides two fingers inside her. She pulls gently at his hair, her hips rolling against his mouth. She can feel him smirking against her, she's sure she can. And as she glances down, his dimples prominent as he suckles on her clit, Sarah gasps in delight, the knot in her stomach tightening.

Negan twitches his fingers slowly inside her, almost in a come hither gesture, groaning as she coats him with her juices. He lifts his head, rolling his thumb over her clit as he gazes up at her. "You're fucking delicious, sweetheart. Just look at you." He smirks, slipping his long fingers in and out of her. His fingers still inside her, he leans over her, nipping at her earlobe as he continues to rub his thumb over her heat. "I can't wait to feel you come all over my dick," he growls lowly.

"Negan," she moans, his fingers working expertly, and his breath hot against her neck. His cock twitches against her thigh, and that's all she needs to send her over the edge, heat coursing through her as she pulsates against his fingers. "Oh, God"

"Not God, baby. It's Negan." He smirks, taking great delight in rolling his thumb over her heat as she shakes beneath him.

Negan rises to his knees, his cock springing out in front of her as he takes off his boxers. Sarah's eyes widen a little, her thighs closing instinctively as she gazes at his length. She feels his hand on her knee, pulling her thighs apart.

"Uh-uh, i don't fucking think so, sweetheart." Negan settles between her thighs, running a hand through her hair.

"Will it hurt?" She whispers.

Negan bites on his lip as he strokes her cheek. "Yeah.. at first. But then it'll feel real fucking good, and you'll be begging me for more." He smirks. "I promise."

He leans down, ghosting his lips over hers. Sarah shivers as his cock rubs torturously over her clit.

"Look how wet you are for me," Negan groans. Her thighs tense as the tip of his cock parts her lips. "Try and relax, baby," Negan whispers, stroking her cheek. Sarah relaxes her thighs a little, gasping as he slowly slides the head of his cock inside her. "That's it, baby. Let daddy in." And at that her thighs part.

Sarah furrows her brows, letting out a sharp cry as he fills her completely, her fingers so deep in his shoulders she's sure she'll leave marks. It burns, his thick length stretching her. She lets out a whimper as he twitches inside her, quickly followed by him stroking her cheek soothingly.

"It's okay, baby," he soothes her, pressing his lips softly against hers. "Fuck.. you're so tight," Negan groans, trailing his fingers down her neck.

As he slowly rolls his hips, Sarah whimpers, the feeling of being filled completely so overwhelming. And yet she looks up at him in awe between each whimper, afraid she'll awake and it would all just be a dream. But as he drags his thick cock out of her, the sensation so alien and yet tinged with a pleasure so inevitable, she knows it's real.

He grinds his hips against hers, Sarah lifting her head and kissing him fiercely, her hands running through his hair. Negan let's out a groan, snapping his hips impatiently. She winces, and yet she wants more, her hips wriggling beneath him.

"Oh.. fuck," Negan groans breathlessly. He ghosts his lips over her ear, slowly sliding his length inside her. "Oh, i _knew_ you were gonna be a dirty girl," he groans, his brows furrowed as her walls squeeze his throbbing cock. "You're pussy is so fucking tight, baby." Negan nibbles on her earlobe, curling his fingers round her neck. He snaps his hips sharply, brushing his thumb over her throat. "You fucking like that, don't you?"

"Yes.." Sarah rolls her hips. 

Negan slides in and out of her, slow but firm, his cock twitching with every whimper and moan he elicits from her. "Look at you.. taking my dick like a good girl," Negan growls lowly in her ear. His grip on her throat tightens. "Whose pussy is this?"

"It's yours," she whimpers.

"Fuck yeah it is," Negan groans as he slowly drags his length in and out of her aching pussy. "This pussy is mine, _you.._ are mine."

"Negan!" Sarah arches her back, caught between pain and pure pleasure as his voice lights a heat deep inside her. He rolls his hips, rubbing deliciously against her clit, Sarah bringing up her hips eagerly to meet his. "Don't stop," she pleads, running her fingers over his shoulder blades. He grinds against her, his cock rubbing torturously against her g spot. Her legs begin to shake, and Negan grabs her thigh, his fingers still curled around her throat as he groans deeply, her walls squeezing his throbbing cock.

"Oh.. baby, you feel so fucking good." Negan bites on his lip, struggling to hold back. "Come for me, baby," he whispers, his fingers trailing from her thigh to her waist. "I wanna feel this sweet, little pussy come all over daddy's dick."

Her thighs tense up, her orgasm so close, and then it takes her by surprise. Eyes widening as it hits her, her walls clenching around him so suddenly, and it's the most intense mix of pain and pleasure she's ever had, she's sure she'll faint. "Negan.. oh god.. i can't." She throws her head back, Negan nipping and sucking at her throat as she shakes beneath him.

"Oh.. fuck!" Negan furrows his brows, trying his best to hold back as she comes over his sensitive cock, no intention whatsoever of coming inside her. But it can't be helped, her spasms milking his dick, his hips snapping sharply against hers as he loses his rhythm and shoots his hot load deep inside her.

Negan rests his head against her breast, Sarah brushing her fingers through his hair contentedly. It feels strange, Negan's seed dripping down towards her ass as she catches her breath.

He leans up on one elbow, looking down at her with a smirk. "How was that, sweetheart?"

Sarah cups his cheeks, resting her thumbs in his dimples. "Amazing." She wraps her hand around the back of his neck, laying his head down on her breast. "Can we just lay here a little while?"

"Sure," Negan says a little breathlessly, brushing his nose against the crook of her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah lies in bed with a smile. Inbetween her thighs aches, but it's a satisfied ache.

After they'd caught their breath the first time, she'd glanced between her thighs, her cheeks going red. Negan had assured her it was fine, and so she'd gone to the bathroom whilst he'd changed the sheets.

He'd rubbed at his temples, wondering whether he'd fucked her too hard, the sheets more crimson than he'd seen before from someone's first time. But then he figured every woman was different, and Sarah had certainly seemed to like it regardless of him getting a bit carried away.

They'd fucked twice more, then fallen asleep, Sarah draping herself over him like an ornament.

Now, as the first morning light peeks in through the curtains, Sarah can't imagine a better way to awake. If she were to die right now, she'd die happy.

She curls her fingers through his chest hair, watching his chest rise and fall contentedly. He stirs a little, and the way his eyelashes flutter sends an ache straight to her stomach. _Fuck_ _he's_ _beautiful._

Negan rubs at his eyes, glancing down at her with a smile. "Hey. You sleep okay?"

"I slept perfect." She smiles.

"Good." Negan pulls back the covers, swinging his feet to the floor. "We should get dressed."

"Can't we stay a little while?" Sarah reaches out a hand, trailing her fingers down his back.

"No, we can't. I've got too much shit to do," he says as he pulls on his boxers.

Sarah tries her best to not look disappointed. "You did like it, didn't you?"

Negan rolls his eyes. "Of course i fucking did. And it'll be even fucking better next time." He winks before grabbing his pants. Negan clears his throat. "You er.. you'll wanna go see Carson when we get back."

"Why?"

"You know." Negan gestures his hand towards her. "Birth control.. the morning after pill."

"Oh." She sits up. "Do i have to?"

Negan, in the middle of buckling his belt, suddenly stares at her as if she just asked him what is the meaning of pi. "Of course you fucking have to. I came in you, and then we laid there for about twenty fucking minutes. Didn't you pay attention in sex ed?"

"I.." Sarah glances down at the sheets. "Of course i did, Negan. I'm not stupid."

"Good. So if you're not stupid, then you'll go straight to Carson once we get back. Agreed?"

Sarah nods, her arms curled around her knees.

Negan let's out a deep breath, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Sarah. You're one of my best soldiers. I always said i wouldn't sleep with any of my soldiers, but.. you're really fucking hot. So i made an exception." Negan rests his hand against hers. "I can't have you getting sprogged up. I can't afford to lose you. You understand?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it weird." She smiles.

"That's okay.. we really need to get a move on though. It's about thirty minutes to the Sanctuary, and i wanna have plenty enough time to fill my men in before we check the new place out."

~

Carson hands Sarah a box with ' _Plan B_ ' written upon it.

"Take that, and you should be fine." Carson leans down, pulling another little box from the bottom drawer of his desk. "You'll want to start taking these, you can start tomorrow."

"What are they?" She frowns, picking up the box.

"Contraceptive pill. They have the days of the week on them, but that's not very useful anymore, since we don't know what day it is. Just take one a day, preferably at the same time." Carson raises an eyebrow. "I can give you the injection if you'd prefer? That way you won't need to worry about remembering to take them."

"No." Sarah shakes her head. "These will be fine."

"Okay. Well there are instructions inside. Make sure you read them properly."

"I will. Thanks, Doc," she says as she heads for the door.

Sarah goes straight to her room, opening the box and taking out the little pill inside. She holds it in her hand, then drops it in the sink, running the water and watching it wash away. Her stomach tightens, a sickly feeling washing over her as she realises what she may have just done.

~

"What i want to fucking know, is how the fuck you guys didn't notice we were being watched? Not one of you noticed a goddamn fucking thing!" Negan snaps.

His men sit around the table, staring down sheepishly.

"Well? Can anyone fucking answer that for me? Because i'd _love_ to know the answer."

Simon leans forward. "How long have they been watching us?"

"Fuck knows," Negan says, his jaw clenched. "I wanna know every fucking thing there is to know about these fuckers." Negan points at a map on the table. " _This_ is where they are. I'm gonna take twelve of my best men with me, and we're gonna play nice. I'm gonna listen to whatever bullshit this _Vince_ has to say, and maybe even make a deal."

"What kinda deal?" Simon asks. "Like the one we have with Hilltop?"

Negan shakes his head. "We can't. These fuckers are smart, and we don't know enough about them. They said they want men, builders, so that's what we'll give them. Lisa is one of the best we have, if me and this asshole come to an agreement, i'll have her put together anyone else she thinks is able. We'll play their game, but i want men out _here_." Negan points towards the woods surrounding Vince's camp. "And i want men, who know how to be fucking discreet, and who know how to not get their asses caught."

"You want me to take care of things here while you're gone?" Simon asks.

"No, you can come with me," Negan says. Simon looks at him in surprise. "I want this fucker to know he isn't dealing with just one Alpha, just make sure you follow my fucking lead though, don't go getting carried away."

Simon nods. "Sure thing."

"Good. Let's get this show on the fucking road."

~

Sarah sits beside Negan as they pull up outside a pair of large, metal gates.

"It's a fucking school." Negan chuckles. "In fact, i fucking worked here back in the day."

Sarah turns to him with a smile. "You used to teach?"

"I was a high school coach. I came here for about six months, coached their girls basketball team."

"Really?" Sarah bites on her lip.

Negan turns to her, raising an eyebrow. "You like that?"

"Maybe. I wish my gym teacher had been as hot as you.. i might've paid more attention in class," she teases.

"Hmm, well maybe when we get back, i might have to teach you a thing or two.. as long as you promise to fucking behave whilst we're here."

"Always."

They roll through the gates, men either side with rifles hung on their shoulders.

Simon drives his truck with Dwight and another Savior sat beside him, a frown on his face as he glances at the weapons Vince's men are carrying.

"How many people do you think they have?" Dwight asks.

"The hell am i? A magician? Can't see through walls, Dwight."

They pull up in the large school yard, Vince stood waiting with two other men.

"You made it!" Vince smiles as Negan steps out of his car. His gaze glances briefly to Sarah as she gets out the passenger side, Vince's eyes lighting up a little. Luckily for him, Negan is too busy checking out his surroundings to notice.

"A school." Negan nods. "Not a bad idea."

Vince walks over, nodding in agreement. "We didn't have to do much really. Gates were already up. We lost men clearing the place though, it was swarming with creepers."

"Creepers?" Negan raises an eyebrow.

"The dead.. why, what do you call them?"

"Dead fucks mostly," Negan replies, resting Lucille against his shoulder.

Vince looks behind Negan at the sound of car doors slamming simultaneously. "I see you didn't travel light."

"No, but then i'm not fucking stupid." Negan smiles.

Vince chuckles. "No, you're not. Why don't i show you and your men around?"

"Sure." Negan turns to Dwight and Arat. "You two stay behind."

~

The grounds were pretty impressive, and eerily similar to the Sanctuary in a lot of ways. The main hall was filled with beds, used for those who did menial work around the place. There were not many who had a single room to themselves, classrooms sleeping from as little as four, to as many as twelve, but few of them were full, leaving Negan to believe they mustn't have half as many people as the Sanctuary.

The fields had been the most impressive, filled with wheat, corn, tomatoes, bell peppers and cabbage.

He sits in what was once the principal's office, a place where he'd actually sat many years before. Negan had lost track of the number of times he'd sat in front of this desk, normally rolling his eyes as the principal read out complaint after complaint from parents. Never mind that his methods had been effective in the long run, despite his use of language, he got shit done.

Sarah and Simon stand either side of him, both remaining silent yet both ready should need be.

"We're producing a shit load, but, we don't have a windmill. The closest one is about five miles from here, so we have to drive out every so often," Vince says.

"I'm not sure i can help you with that. Lisa's good, but i think building a fucking windmill might be a bit out of her league. I wouldn't rule it out though, not if she had building plans or what the fuck ever." Negan waves a hand, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, that's not our biggest issue right now. As you probably noticed on your way here, that bridge is on it's last legs. You think she can handle that?"

"Should be a piece of piss. Should be able to fix the roads too."

"Good." Vince smiles. "So this is the fun part.. this is where we haggle."

"Well, why don't i start. I'll give you full use of my men, that includes my best builders, and some of my best soldiers to watch other them, for half of your crops," Negan offers.

Vince smiles then breaks into laughter, holding onto his stomach. "You're joking, right?"

"Does it look like i'm joking?" Negan smirks, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"There is no fucking way i'm gonna hand over half my crops for you to fix a few potholes."

"I think it's a little bit more than just a few potholes, Vince. It's _my_ men's lives out there. And i won't let them put their asses on the line for a few buckets of corn." Negan frowns.

Vince chews on his lip. "Twenty percent."

Negan chuckles, running a hand over his beard. "Oh.. shit. Twenty fucking percent? The fuck is that, Vince?"

"I'd say it's a damn food offer," Vince replies.

"It's a fucking insult is what it is." Negan shakes his head. "Forty five, and i'm being real fucking generous here."

"If you were being generous, you would've accepted twenty.. i'll go up to twenty five."

"That's _never_ gonna happen, Vince." Negan leans forward, resting his arm against the desk. "You see, Vince. We may be short on food, but we _can_ get by. _You_ on the other hand, can not. You _need_ that bridge. Once that goes, you're cut off from everything on the other side of it, including that little windmill that you need for your wheat. So, i'm gonna make you one more offer, and i really am being fucking generous. Forty percent of your crops."

Vince drums his fingers against the desk. "And what about once your men are done?"

"Well then we come up with a new deal. Maybe Lisa can _actually_ make you a fucking windmill."

Vince smiles. "You drive a hard fucking bargain, Negan."

Negan shrugs his shoulders. "That's the offer, and it's my final fucking offer."

Vince stretches his hand across the table. "We have a deal."

Negan takes his hand, shaking it briefly. "Good man."

~

"You sure you don't wanna stay the night?" Vince asks.

Negan rests an arm against the door of his car. "I'm sure. I've gotta get back, get my men in order. I'll send them out soon as we receive our half of the bargain."

Vince nods. "It'll be with you in the next few days, unless the bridge collapses. If that happens, then i don't think we'll be seeing each other for a good while."

"It'll hold out. Till next time." Negan nods as he gets in the passenger side. He drives through the gates, his convoy a little lighter than when they'd arrived. He'd taken up Vince's offer and left three of his men behind, with the intention of scoping the place out.

"You think he'll deliver?" Sarah asks.

"He fucking better."

"I'm surprised you agreed to less than half."

"Vince isn't like Gregory. He's not a fucking pushover. To be honest, i'm surprised he agreed to forty." Negan drums his fingers against the steering wheel. "So what do _you_ think?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, there's no fucker else here." Negan chuckles.

"I don't know. I only saw what you saw. Didn't really get a chance to scope the place out properly."

Negan raises an eyebrow. "You sound disappointed. Did you wanna stay behind?"

"Yeah, i did. I think i'd stand a better chance of blending in than the men you left behind. And i think i'd do a better job of finding the armoury."

"Oh, i _know_ you would."

"Then why didn't you leave me behind?"

"Because i don't like the way Vince looks at you, and because you're fucking mine." Sarah smiles, and Negan doesn't fail to notice. "You like that, uh?" Negan smirks.

"A little."

"Course you fucking do."

"You want my honest opinion on that place?" Sarah asks.

"Shoot."

"I didn't like it. I mean, it's a nice place, secure. But.. not one woman in there was carrying a weapon, did you notice that?"

"I can't say i fucking did. What's your point, sweetheart?"

"There were no women on the wall, all the soldiers were men."

Negan smiles. "Are we gonna have a sexism debate? Is that where this is going?"

"I just find it weird. Most of the beds in the main hall were occupied by women."

"So maybe Vince hasn't gotten as lucky as i have? Maybe the women there aren't as badass as the ones at the Sanctuary?"

"Maybe. But _i_ wasn't that strong when you came across me. I'm only where i am now because you allowed it. If you'd said.. ' _No, i want her in the kitchen washing fucking pots,'_ then that's probably where i'd still be.

Negan nods. "I see your point. Next time we go there, i'll let you scope the place out. Just be fucking careful."

"Always." Sarah reaches into her pocket. "Oh, i got you something."

Negan turns to her, furrowing his brows. "Where the fuck did you find that?"

"Swiped it from the office near the gym." She giggles, a silver whistle hanging from her hand. "I thought you might like it.. maybe you could use it to teach me a thing or two?" Sarah licks her lips.

Negan grins from ear to ear, reaching over and taking the whistle. "I'll keep it in fucking mind, sweetheart."


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah had hung around Negan's headquarters, hoping to be invited inside, but after thirty minutes she'd given up, heading for the communal showers.

She'd hated showering, hated washing Negan's scent from her skin. Halfway through rinsing her hair, Joan from the kitchen had joined her, and they'd made small talk, mostly Joan fishing for information about the new group. Sarah had told her as little as possible, then left, making her way back to her room in just a towel whilst giving creepy Dave the middle finger as he catcalled her in the hall.

"Hey, the hell are you doing walking the halls like that?" Simon raises an eyebrow.

"I forgot to take clean clothes with me."

"Well, don't make a habit out of that. Negan would flip his damn lid if he saw you walking around the Sanctuary like that," he warns her.

"I'm sure he would." She smiles, before opening her bedroom door.

Sarah closes the door behind her and drops her towel to the floor. She rifles through her closet and finds a pair of grey jeans and a white vest, along with a pair of plain white, cotton panties.

She takes the packet of pills Carson had given her, and drops one into the sink, her stomach feeling sickly as she watches it fall down the plughole. Of all the shitty things she's done, Sarah figures this isn't the worst, and yet it _feels_ the worst.

Tucking her knife into her belt, she heads back out the door, refusing to spend the rest of the day dwelling alone in her room.

Halfway down the hall, and she regrets her decision instantly as she walks past Negan's headquarters, slowing to a stop as she glances at Sherry lounging on a sofa with a glass in her hand.

"Problem?" Sherry frowns, taking a sip from her glass.

Sarah leans against the doorframe. "I don't have a problem, Sherry. Maybe you should cut down on that." She gestures towards the glass in Sherry's hand. "It's making you paranoid."

Sherry gets up from the sofa, knocking back the rest of her drink. "Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"I would, but you keep making it mine." Sarah shrugs.

Sherry raises an eyebrow, then let's out a long, drawn out laugh. "Oh, you finally got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"That's none of your business."

"He'll never be what you want him to be. He is what he is.. and sooner or later, you're gonna realise it," Sherry warns her, and if Sarah didn't hate her guts, she'd almost sound sincere.

"I don't really care what you think, Sherry." Sarah turns to leave.

"Well, don't say i didn't warn you. If you think Negan's gonna fall in love with you and leave his wives, then you're gonna be sorely disappointed. He'll have some fun with you, that's for sure. But the novelty _will_ wear off, and he'll have one of his wives in his bed this time tomorrow."

Sarah claws at the doorframe, clenching her jaw. "Fuck you, Sherry."

"Negan will," she giggles. Sarah spins round so fast, Sherry jumps a little, but she stands her ground. "Go on, you think i don't know how to handle myself?"

"Oh, i _know_ you don't, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Sherry, just stop it," Amber whispers.

"Why? It's fun, seeing how much it winds her up." Sherry smiles. "I wonder if Negan will be thinking of you the next time i'm riding his dick, which should be real soon."

Sarah rocks her head back before bringing it forward, her forehead smacking Sherry full force in the nose. Amber shrieks at the sickening crunch Sherry's nose makes when it breaks, blood splattering over Sherry's chest.

"The hell?! You broke my nose you stupid bitch!" Sherry gurgles before lunging at Sarah, knocking her to the ground and dropping her glass in the process.

Sarah quickly rolls Sherry off her. Moments away from clawing at Sherry's face and probably blinding her in the process, she feels a hand tug at her hair, pulling her backwards.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Negan yells, dragging Sarah to her feet.

"That little psycho bitch broke my nose!" Sherry yells, blood dripping down her fingers.

"She started it!" Sarah spits, going to rush forward, forgetting that Negan still has a handful of her hair wrapped around his fist. "Ow!"

"That's enough!" Negan shouts, pulling her back. He releases his grip on Sarah's hair, turning her to face him. "Go wait for me in my room."

"But she-"

"Now!" Negan yells, his eyes filled with fury. He watches her drop her head, walking sheepishly to his room. "Jesus Christ, Sherry." Negan kneels down in front of her, offering his hand. Sherry takes it reluctantly, her other hand cupped beneath her nose as blood drips upon it.

"You need to keep that little pitbull of yours on a leash."

"That's enough. If you hadn't wound her up, this wouldn't have happened."

"It doesn't take much. You're supposed to keep us safe."

"I _do_ keep you fucking safe."

"Really?" Sherry says sarcastically.

"Like i said, you shouldn't wind her up."

"That's not the point. She's dangerous, Negan, and you know it, in fact, i think that's what you like about her."

"You jealous?" Negan smirks.

"No, i couldn't care less. But one of these days, you're gonna regret not nipping her psychotic tendencies in the bud.. let's just hope i'm not on the receiving end when that happens," Sherrys says.

"Look, i'll have a fucking word with her, okay?"

"Whatever." She shrugs.

"Amber, will you take Sherry to see Carson?"

Amber nods, wrapping an arm around Sherry's waist.

Negan exhales deeply, running a hand over his beard before he turns and heads towards his room. Sarah waits for him, sitting on the sofa, her head lifting and her face appearing as if butter wouldn't melt.

"The fuck was that all about?" Negan frowns, closing the door behind him.

Sarah gets up from the sofa. "She was baiting me."

"Well you'd better fucking learn not to take the bait so easily, otherwise you're gonna quickly become a real pain in my ass, and that's the last thing i fucking need."

"I'm sorry," Sarah pouts.

"No, you're fucking not. You can't do shit like that. Sherry is my wife, whether you like it or not." Sarah clenches her jaw, turning to face the window. "Hey! Cut that shit out." Negan steps closer, placing his fingers beneath her chin and turning her to face him. He shakes his head, taking a step back. "Fuck this shit. This isn't gonna work."

"What?" Sarah whispers. "What do you mean?"

" _Us,_ it's just not gonna fucking work."

"Wait, don't say that.. i'm sorry." Sarah drops to her knees in front of him. Negan swallows thickly as he notices she isn't wearing a bra. "I'll be good, i promise."

As he looks down at Sarah, her sweet little face looking up at him, a look that tells him she'd do anything to prove just how sorry she is, he knows he's fucked. If he doesn't put a stop to it now, if he relents, then she'll probably be the death of him, or vice versa. Negan clenches his jaw, turning away from her. But as he feels her fingers curling around the back of his thigh, he can't deny the shiver it sends straight to his cock. "Sarah-"

"Please, i'll show you how sorry i am.. i'll do _anything_ ," she purrs seductively, knowing full well the effect she's having on him as she eyes his growing bulge.

"Get up," he growls lowly.

"But i-"

"Dont make me ask again." Sarah obeys, looking up at him cautiously. "Take those off." Negan gestures to her jeans. She takes off her belt and pulls them down, her legs shaking slightly.

"What do you wan-"

"Palms down on the drawers," Negan interrupts coldly.

Sarah walks over to a set of low drawers opposite the bed, resting her hands against it. She hears him stepping closer, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh as he trails his fingers down the back of her vest. Negan tucks his fingers into her panties and pulls them down her thighs until they drop to the floor, stifling a groan as he gazes down at her ass. Sarah inhales sharply as she hears the sound of him unbuckling his belt, and her pussy instantly feels thick and hot. She suddenly wishes she were still wearing her panties, then at least she would feel something other than cool air against her heat.

With no warning, she feels the sting of leather against her ass, her knees knocking against the drawers as she loses her footing for a moment.

"Keep those palms down," Negan orders. Sarah nods in reply, not daring to speak. "I want you to count, okay?" She nods, then winces as he snaps the belt against her ass. "I ask you a damn question, you answer."

"Yes," she whispers breathlessly.

"Good, and don't go missing a count, or we'll start again, understand?"

"Yes."

It's the sound that instantly does it for her, she'd always found it somewhat erotic. Then comes the sweet sting, added with the satisfaction that it's Negan dishing it out, and she struggles not to moan, unsure whether he'll appreciate the fact that she's very much enjoying it. In fact, she's enjoying it so much, she almost forgets to count. "One."

He brings down the belt again, Sarah clawing at the wooden drawer top as she bites on her lip. "Two." The next one is harder. "Three!" She winces.

Negan runs a hand over his crotch, his cock rubbing uncomfortably against his pants.

The next hurts the most, as he brings the belt down on her other ass cheek unexpectedly, Sarah wincing loudly. "Four!"

Negan bites on his lip, his eyes dark with lust as he brings down the belt once more, his cock twitching as she whimpers, her legs tensing as she no doubt anticipates another. But he drops the belt, admiring his work.

"Ah!" Sarah whimpers as he strokes the welts on her ass.

"That's a good girl." Negan pulls her vest up over her head and tosses it to the floor. Trailing his fingers down her spine, he slides his hand between her thighs, chuckling lightly. "Look at that, you dirty little girl. You're wet as fuck.. did you enjoy that?"

"Yes." Sarah rolls her hips against his hand, moaning lightly as his fingers circle her clit.

"You wasn't supposed to like it." Negan slips a finger inside her, massaging her inner walls. "It was supposed to hurt.. so you'd learn a fucking lesson." He leans forward, brushing his lips against her ear.

"It did hurt," she whispers breathlessly. "But i liked it." Sarah rubs her ass against his cock, and though it hurts, what with her being tender, she likes it very much. She groans at the sound of his zipper being pulled down.

"I hope you're gonna be a good girl, only good girls get fucked real good." Negan grazes his teeth over her shoulder, rubbing the head of his cock between her wet lips.

"I'll be good," she promises, biting on her lip in anticipation. "Ah!" Sarah cries out as he spanks her already tender ass, then she claws at the top of the drawers as he slowly slides his cock inside her, filling her completely.

"Fuck your pussy is so fucking tight," Negan groans. He curls his arm around her, reaching possessively for her breast as he slowly rolls his hips.

Sarah whimpers, his cock still feeling almost alien inside of her as he stretches her.

Negan chuckles, tugging at her earlobe with his teeth. "Look at you. You took that punishment like a champ, but my cock is too much to handle?" He cups her breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple as he allows her to adjust to his size. Negan brings his hand up to her neck, circling his fingers around her throat.

"Negan," Sarah moans, rolling her ass against him, her muscles tightening around his cock. He twitches inside her, her legs shaking as she struggles to stand. Negan drags his long, thick cock out of her, before snapping his hips against hers, his balls slapping against her ass. His other hand snakes round her waist, his fingers brushing her clit. "Oh.. Negan."

He rolls his fingers in time with his hips over her sensitive nerves, growling deeply as she tightens around his cock. His fingers squeeze her throat, and the moan he elicits from her makes his dick throb, the urge to fuck her hard almost unbearable. Negan drags his cock slowly in and out of her, her pussy coating him with every thrust. "Fuck you're a dirty girl," Negan groans.

"I'm _your_ dirty girl," Sarah moans, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh as he sucks a hickey into her neck.

"Fuck yeah you are!" Negan builds up a steady rhythm, his body pressing firmly against hers as he teases her clit. "You're fucking mine!" He growls, sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

"Oh God.." Sarah throws her head back against his shoulder. "Negan.. oh God!"

Negan pounds into her relentlessly, groaning against her shoulder as she screams his name. "Fuck.. that's it, baby. Take it like a good girl.. oh, fuck!"

If he didn't have a firm grip on her, she'd fall to the ground, her legs suddenly weak as her orgasm washes over her, her entire body trembling. His movements become more erratic, and she already knows he's meeting his own release. Sure enough, she feels his hot spurts coating her, and she smiles contentedly as she catches her breath.

Negan kisses her shoulder, slips out of her, and drops down to the floor, pulling her with him. Sarah rests her head against his chest as he strokes her hair. "I really hope you took me fucking seriously."

"Of course i did." She smiles.

Negan leans up on one elbow, looking down at her. "I'm being serious. What you did out there, you _can't_ do shit like that."

"I know." Sarah looks up at Negan, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "But she _did_ start it."

"She probably fucking did, Sherry's got a smart mouth on her, but that doesn't matter. She's my fucking wife, and i can't have you treat her like that. I'm supposed to keep her safe, that's the fucking deal, i'm not much of a husband if i can't even do that."

Sarah bites her tongue, feeling a knot in her stomach at his protectiveness over a woman she detests.

Negan cups her cheek. "Sarah, i know this is hard for you, i can see that. But if you can't handle it, then this has to end. I don't fucking want it to end, what happened just now is only the tip of the fucking iceberg of what i wanna do to you." He smiles. "But you've gotta fucking promise me that won't happen again."

"I promise."

"You'd better fucking mean it. Because if you do _anything_ like that to one of my wives again, we're done, you understand?"

Sarah nods. "I understand. The last thing i want is for this to end. I love you."

"I know you do." Negan smirks, kissing her forehead sweetly. "Look. Just fucking ignore her. She says something to piss you off, just bite your fucking tongue. You feel like you gotta take it out on someone, take it out on the fucking dead. Anything that doesn't cause me grief and make my life more difficult, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. You keep it up, i might take you to the safehouse again, spend the night there."

"Really?!" Sarah asks excitedly.

"Yeah, just stop making my wives give me shit."

"Okay, i'll bite my tongue, i swear."

"Good girl." Negan smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Negan steps through the Sanctuary doors, Lucille resting against his shoulder as he looks out at the gates. One of his men had called through on the radio, apparently two trucks had been spotted heading in their direction, most likely Vince's men with their supplies.

He smirks as he hears footsteps behind him. "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning." Sarah smiles, standing beside him. Negan turns to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her softly. She almost forgets to breathe, her fingers curling through the back of his hair. "Wow, someone's in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't i be?" He smirks. "We've got supplies on the way, and i've got a sexy piece of ass right in front of me. The world's my fucking oyster, sweetheart."

Sarah giggles, slapping his chest playfully. "When will they get here?"

"Soon is my guess."

"You planning on using her today?" Sarah glances at Lucille.

"You'd fucking like that wouldn't you?" Negan chuckles. "No, my baby's just for show today. Unless someone pisses me off."

They both turn at the sound of engines in the distance, Negan making his way down the Sanctuary steps towards the gate.

His men open the gate, two trucks rolling inside. Negan wastes no time, pulling back the tarpaulin and scanning Vince's offerings.

"This all looks good." Negan grins.

"I should hope so." One of Vince's men steps out of the truck. "Took us a good few hours to load it up. Name's Brian." He nods

"Well, we sure fucking appreciate it, Brian." Negan smiles.

"How about showing it by holding up to your end of the bargain?"

Negan stares at him coldly as Sarah steps forward.

"Hey, don't forget who you're talking to," she warns him.

Negan holds out a hand to keep her at bay. "She's right, watch how you're fucking talking to me."

"The bridge is gone. Nearly lost the second truck trying to make it over."

Negan runs a hand over his beard. "I see. Well, i'll have my people on it right away." Negan smiles. "Once i've got all this inside." He steps closer, his hand gripping Lucille tightly. "I can be reasonable. But you do _not_ wanna get on the wrong side of me, understand?"

Brian nods. "Sorry." He rubs the back of his head. "It's been a shitty morning."

"Yeah, i'll bet. Let's get this shit inside." Negan taps Lucille against the side of the truck.

~

Negan pulls up to what's left of the bridge, Vince's two trucks behind him.

"You weren't fucking kidding when you said it was gone. It's fucked."

"That's a fucking understatement," Sarah says.

"How long is this gonna take?" Brian asks.

"Fuck knows. This isn't exactly my area of expertise. Lisa!" Negan calls to the truck behind them. Lisa steps out of the truck, her blonde hair fixed into a braid. She holds a few books in the crook of her arm, a pencil tucked behind her ear. "How long you think this fucker's gonna take?"

"Depends."

"On what?" Negan asks.

"All kinds of shit. Whether it needs fixing or completely rebuilding, what kinda tools we have to work with."

Brian steps forward. "How about a rough estimate, best case scenario?"

Lisa makes her way over, taking a good look at what's left of the bridge. "If it can be fixed, we find some big-ass machinery, _and_ we have a lot of muscle." She chews on her lip, letting out a tsk. "A month maybe."

"A month? You're shitting me?" Brian frowns.

"Could be quicker, if you have men working all hours."

"There any other way across here?" Negan asks.

"There's a small footbridge two miles from here."

"Is it stable?" Lisa asks.

"Solid as a rock," Brian answers.

Lisa nods. "Alright. Well let's get our asses there."

~

"A month?" Vince shakes his head. "We can't wait a month."

"You don't really have much choice in the matter," Lisa points out. "And a month is best case scenario. If you want it done that quick, we're gonna need some heavy machinery, and a lot of men."

"So, if i can get you whatever shit you need, you think you can get it done in a month?"

"Yeah, i think so. As far as i can see, the bridge isn't beyond repair, which is good news. It'd be a whole different kettle of fish if it needed doing from scratch."

"And you're okay with loaning me your men?" Vinces looks over at Negan.

"That _was_ the deal. And i'm a man of my word, Vince. Whatever men you need, i'll provide. In fact, i've already sent some of my men out looking for the shit she needs to start fixing the bridge."

Vince smiles, slapping the table. "Now that's what i like to hear."

"You held up on your side of the deal, i'm sure as shit gonna hold up on mine."

Vince runs a hand over the back of his neck. "What about the creepers? This kinda work, all the heavy machinery. It's gonna make some noise."

"That won't be a problem. You get a couple of your best men, and i'll have some of mine keep watch alongside them. Sarah's volunteered." Negan gestures towards her. Vince's eyes light up a little, and Negan doesn't fail to notice, his jaw clenching briefly. He hadn't wanted her here, but she _is_ one of his best soldiers, and in spite of his dislike for Vince, he _is_ a man of his word. "We'll be staying a while. You got room for us?"

"Yeah." Vince smiles. "More than enough."

~

Negan paces the room Vince had given him to sleep in. It was pretty basic, just a pull out sofa bed, and a set of drawers. The rest of his men had been given a room to share, just across from his.

"You're gonna burn a hole in that carpet," Sarah says as she sits with her feet up on the sofa bed, sharpening her knife.

"I don't like it here."

"Why? Because it's not all black leather and filled with dopey bitches laid on their back for you?" She snorts.

Negan throws her a cold look, but it quickly softens into a smile. "That's a no on the second one, i've got you for that." He smirks.

Sarah throws a pillow at him. "Next time, it's the knife."

Negan chuckles. "Any fucking hoo. It's not that. I just, i'm a leader. You can't have two leaders under one roof. Too much fucking testosterone. Gives me a damn headache. And, i think you were right."

"About what?" Sarah looks up from her knife.

"About the women. I didn't notice a single woman on the wall. This place is just off."

Sarah tucks her knife into her belt. "You still want me to scope it out?"

"Yeah. Be fucking subtle though."

She crosses her legs. "If you really don't like it so much, then why are you here?"

"Because i don't like the way that asshole Vince looks at you." Sarah grins from ear to ear. "You could be a little less obvious that you get a kick outta that."

"Sorry, can't help it." She smiles. "Vince offered me a room of my own. You want me to take it, or should i share with the others?"

"No and fucking no. You can stay here with me."

"Really?" She grins, trying not to appear too excited, and failing miserably.

"Yeah. I don't know who that fucker thinks he is? Offering you a room of your own, and right next to fucking his." Negan balls his fists.

Sarah feels the all too familiar ache between her thighs as she watches him pace the room, his cheeks flushed and his eyes lit with fury. Negan didn't have to do anything to get her hot, just standing there being his usual asshole self worked. But when he was like this, jealousy almost oozing out of him. It was as if she could feel it, and she knows just how he'd make her his.

"Why don't you come to bed?" She purrs, leaning back on her elbows.

Negan turns to her, a devilish grin on his face. He leans over her, grabbing a handful of her hair and kissing her fiercely, rolling his tongue forcefully over hers. He reluctantly tears himself away. "No. Lisa's trying to get shit in order. I want you to go keep an eye on her." Sarah whimpers, pouting her lip needily. Negan chuckles lightly. "You be a good girl, and i'll fuck you so good later, you'll be begging for me to stop."

"But i want you _now_ ," she whispers, her face almost pained.

Negan smirks, placing his fingers beneath her chin. "Come on, baby. You know how much i love making you squirm."

"Fine." Sarah pushes him off her. "Where is she?"

"The gym. Got some kind of meeting with Vince's men."

"Okay. I'm on it."

~

"Listen, lady. I don't need you talking down to me. I go off Vince's orders, not yours."

"I'm _not_ talking down to you. This is called a plan, and i'm trying to explain it to you." Lisa rubs at her temples.

"I don't need no piece of ass explaining shit to me!"

"Hey." Sarah paces quickly across the gym. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Oh, here comes another one," he laughs.

"Excuse me?" Sarah frowns.

"I said, _here comes_ _another_ _one,_ you deaf? See, this is what happens when you get women to do a mans job."

"Watch your fucking mouth," Sarah warns him.

"Or what?" He scoffs.

"Let me ask you something. How much do you know about building a bridge?" Sarah rests a hand against her hip.

He rolls his eyes. "Well, i don't exactly-"

"You don't know shit," Sarah interrupts. "Which puts you way down here." She sticks out her hand. "And Lisa, is right up fucking here." She lifts her hand above her head. "Which makes her worth her weight in gold, you understand? Now, you do whatever the fuck she tells you, or this bridge doesn't get built. It shouldn't be that fucking complicated to get your head around."

His hand hovers above the gun on his hip as his cheeks grow red. "You smart mouthed little, bitch!"

"Fucking try it!" Sarah smiles, quickly drawing her knife. "I'd fucking love to watch your ass bleeding out on the floor."

"Fucking bit-"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Vince frowns.

"This little bitch giving me lip."

"Greg, that's no way to talk to our guests."

"Are all your men like this?" Sarah turns to Vince.

Vince laughs. "I'm sure this is just some kind of misunderstanding."

Sarah steps forward. "No, it really isn't. You held up on your side of the bargain, and now we're doing the same. But i won't have your men talking to us like we're something you scrape off your fucking boot. If this asshole talks to her like that again, i'm gonna slit his fucking throat, and i'll enjoy it, immensely."

Vince stares at her, his lips curling up into a smile. "Well, you heard what the lady said." He looks over at Greg. "You do as you're told."

"But-"

"No!" Vince snaps. "You _do,_ as you are fucking told. I won't have anything fuck up this bridge, okay? You understand?"

Greg looks down at his feet sheepishly. "Yes, boss."

"Good. Now get the fuck outta here," Vince orders. "I'm sorry about that. Some of these guys get a little hot headed."

"That's an understatement," Lisa says. "I'm gonna go look through these plans, I'll seeya later."

Sarah watches her leave, placing the knife back into her belt.

"You don't scare easy, do you?" Vince smiles.

"Why, should i?"

Vince laughs. "If even half my men were as ballsy as you, i'd have one hell of an army. Makes me wish you were on my team."

"I thought we were part of the same team?"

"Come on. Get with the programme, honey. You know how it works. You'd die for that man of yours."

"He's not mine."

"But you wish he was." Vince waves a hand. "That's not my point though. My point, is that we're all just kids in a sand box, trying to play nice. Soon as someone decides they want the other's play things, we won't be on the same team anymore."

"I see your point," Sarah agrees. "You keep your men on a leash, and we'll keep playing nice." She nods before walking away. Vince eyes her ass as she leaves, chuckling to himself.

~

"Where the fuck are we going?" Greg moans, wiping his brow as he watches her ass wiggling as she walks. It's almost hypnotic.

"Just a little further." She stops suddenly, her eyes scanning the woods around her. "Here's fine." She turns to him with a smile.

"Oh, i knew you were making eyes at me. Women always get fired up like that when they want it."

"Am i that transparent?"

"All women are."

She giggles lightly, standing on her tiptoes as she rests her hands against his chest. "I'm gonna make sure you never forget this."

He lowers his hand, grabbing a handful of her ass. "Hell yeah."

She presses her lips against his, then swiftly lifts her hand, slitting his throat. Greg stares at her in surprise, as if not realising what had just occurred. That is until he drops to his knees, his hand clutching uselessly at his throat.

"No one gets away with talking to me the way you did." Sarah smiles. He gurgles, his face quickly losing it's colour. "Go on, drop down, asshole." She turns at the sound of footsteps, grinning like a lunatic. "Here come the cavalry," Sarah giggles, watching as two dead fucks stumble towards them. She takes the bullets from his gun, and throws his knife a few feet away. "Come on, boys. Grubs up," she laughs before slowly walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

She'd had the sense to get rid of her vest, replacing it with another from her rucksack after she'd washed in the river. Sarah couldn't care less about what she'd done, in fact, she'd enjoyed it. But she knew full well the consequences if anyone found out, which was why she'd let the dead have him, and also why she'd emptied his gun.

Sarah climbs over the school fence, avoiding Vince's men. She enters via the gym, her footfalls echoing around the empty space. She smiles contentedly as she realises that she never has to see that prick Greg again. A part of her almost wishes people knew what she'd done, so they wouldn't look down at her like some stupid kid.

"You setting up camp in there?" She jumps a little. "And here's me thinking you didn't get scared." Vince smiles.

"Only when people sneak up on me outta nowhere." She frowns.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You settling in okay?"

Sarah nods. "Yeah."

Vince steps closer, resting his hand against the wall. "You want a tour, i could show you around if you'd like?"

"It's a school. I used to go to one, and they all look the same," she says nonchalantly.

"Sarah."

She looks over Vince's shoulder, Vince quickly dropping his arm as Negan makes his way towards them.

It's lucky Negan had left Lucille in his room, because he had the sudden urge to swing her right at Vince's head, repeatedly.

"Negan." He smiles. "I was just offering to show your girl around."

 _Oh, i bet you fucking_ _were_ _you piece of shit._ Negan pulls back his shoulders, bearing his chest almost animal like. "I think she's good, aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, i'm good." Sarah nods.

"Well, if you change your mind?" Vince offers.

"Goodbye, Vince," Negan says, clenching his jaw.

"Yeah, i've got shit to do. How about you two join me for dinner later?"

"Sure," Negan says a little dismissively.

Vince winks at Sarah before he heads back down the hall. "Seeya."

Negan turns to her, his eyes dark. "The fuck was all that about?" She opens her mouth, Negan cutting her off before she has the chance to speak. "Never-fucking-mind." He grabs her waist, pushing her back into the gym as his lips crash against hers. Negan pushes her against the wall, his body pressing against hers as he unbuckles her belt and unzips her jeans.

Sarah shakes off her boots, shuffling her jeans down her legs before kicking them to one side.

"You want this dick, baby?" He growls in her ear, unbuckling his belt.

"Yes, Daddy," she whimpers as he tugs at her panties.

"Oh, Daddy's gonna fucking give it to you." Negan snakes his hands beneath her ass, picking her up and pressing her firmly against the wall. He wastes no time, thrusting into her, Sarah clawing at his leather clad shoulders. "Fuck," Negan groans. "Your pussy's so wet for me already." He smirks.

Sarah moans as he sucks a hickey into her neck, leaving his mark. Legs wrapped around his waist, she rolls her hips, her walls clenching around his cock. "Oh, Negan. Fuck me, make me yours."

Negan chuckles, his breath hot against her neck, making her skin break out in gooseflesh. "You _are_ fucking mine." And he snaps his hips, as if proving his point. Negan pounds into her relentlessly, his cock already dripping with her juices. He nips at her throat, his breath heavy as she runs her fingers through the back of his hair.

"Oh, God!" Sarah moans as he fucks her mercilessly. "Fuck.. Negan!" She throws back her head, her walls pulsating around his cock as her orgasm washes over her.

"Oh, baby.. fuck.. that's it. Milk Daddy's dick," Negan growls, losing himself as he comes inside her.

He kisses her neck, standing still a few moments as he catches his breath.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I know you do, baby." He smiles, kissing her softly before he slides his hands off her ass and lowers her to her feet.

Sarah leans back against the wall, her legs like jelly.

"Here." Negan hands Sarah her clothes. "Dont want any of those fuckers coming in here and sneaking a peek." He smiles.

She dresses quickly, looking up at Negan as he offers his hand. Sarah takes it, smiling as he snakes his arm around her waist. "Was that fucker trying it on? Answer me honestly, sweetheart."

"Well, he didn't ask if wanted to go fuck. But yeah, i'd say he was."

Negan runs a hand over his beard. "I can't fucking have that."

"What are you gonna do?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fuck, i don't know, sweetheart. The fact of the matter is, we need their fucking food. Hilltop are still struggling."

"Why don't we just _take_ their food?"

Negan chuckles lightly, stroking her cheek. "You really don't give a shit, do you?" Sarah shakes her head in reply. "They're armed to the teeth. And they're well trained. Also, they've got women and children here. I don't want them getting hurt in the crossfire. We have to be smart about this."

"I know," she says almost sincerely.

"You had a snoop around?"

"No, i was just about to."

"Leave it for now. I want you where i can see you."

~

They sit opposite Vince at the table, Negan sipping a bottle of beer, as Sarah picks at her nails.

The door opens, a young woman carrying three plates on an old dinner trolley. She looks tired, her brown hair scraped up into a ponytail, and dark circles beneath her eyes.

Negan glances at her ass as she places their plates in front of them, hoping Sarah doesn't notice. The last thing he wants is her playing games in front of Vince. "Thanks, sweetheart," he barely mumbles, offering her a brief smile.

"Thank you." Sarah smiles. The woman just nods, barely acknowledging either of them. Sarah watches her with a frown, drumming her fingers against the table.

"This looks fucking good. Tuck in," Vince says through a mouthful of stew.

Sarah glances from Vince to Negan, then looks over at the door again, which is now closed, the woman nowhere in sight. It bothers her, immensely. Not the fact that Negan had been ogling her ass, he always did that, he was an ass man, and there were some things you just couldn't change. It bothers her how she'd seemed. Quiet, and dismissive of herself, as if she wasn't even there. She bites her tongue as she feels the overwhelming urge to say something about it.

"You'll be happy to know i just got word from my men. They found most of the shit you need, including some big-ass machinery," Negan says.

"Really? Well that _is_ good news." Vince looks over at Sarah. "I wanna apologise again for earlier."

Negan turns to her, his eyes wide. "Why, what the fuck happened earlier?"

"One of his men was being an asshole to Lisa."

"And i assure you, that won't happen again," Vince promises.

 _No, it certainly won't,_ Sarah thinks, smiling as she chews on a piece of meat.

"Some of my men are a bit.. old fashioned," Vince says.

"I think the term sexist pigs might be more suitable," she mumbles though a mouthful of food. Sarah feels Negan's hand on her thigh, and rather than being possessive, as if to warn her to stop, it's soft, as if telling her he hears her.

"Sexist or old fucking fashioned, i won't have my women spoken to like shit," Negan warns him. "I hear something coming out of someones mouth that i don't like, and i _will_ put a stop to it."

Vince's mouth twitches, as if he were hiding a scowl. "You've got nothing to worry about, they'll be on their best behaviour."

"Good," Negan says a little coldly, before continuing to eat his food.

"I think it's-" A knock at the door cuts him off, Vince clearly appearing irritated at being interrupted. "What?" He frowns.

One of his men enters, a rifle hung over his shoulder. He whispers in Vince's ear, Vince's eyes widening. He gets up from his seat. "I'm sorry. Gonna have to cut this dinner short."

"There a problem?" Negan asks, picking at a piece of meat stuck in his teeth with his tongue.

"One of my men hasn't turned up for their shift on the wall."

"Maybe he's busy getting laid?" Negan smirks.

"I highly doubt that. My men don't fuck around when they're supposed to be on shift. If he hasn't turned up, he's either in trouble, or he's gonna be."

~

Sarah and Negan search the woods with Vince and Brian, whilst more of his men search the closest town and the road.

"Anyone hear any gunshots?" Vince asks.

"Not a dickiebird," Brian replies. "Maybe he went off for a bit? He seemed pretty pissed off earlier."

Vince glances in Sarah's direction. "You see him after the gym?"

"Nope. But i guess he wants to steer well clear of me after that."

"Yeah. He can be a bit of an asshole," Brian says. "But he wouldn't just abandon his post."

"Heads up," Negan says, nodding ahead at the sound of the dead. He takes Lucille from his shoulder, swinging her at a dead fucks skull, whilst Sarah takes out the other with her knife.

Vince watches her, clearly impressed, that is until he sees what the dead were feasting on. "Shit!" He kicks the ground.

"Aw, man." Brian brushes a hand over his face, his stomach rolling a little.

"Looks like they had themselves a good meal," Negan says, looking over what's left of Greg's body.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Vince frowns.

Brian kneels down. "He must've gotten careless."

"Bullshit! He's got a fucking gun, why didn't he use it?"

"It's empty," Brian points out, checking Greg's gun. "Must've forgot to load it. Knife's over there. They probably took him by surprise."

"And why the fuck would he be out here with no bullets?" Vince demands to know. Brian shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not having that those creepers took him by surprise. Greg was one of my best men, he wasn't that stupid."

Sarah holds back a snort, her jaw clenched.

"Shit happens," Negan says. "Sometimes people get too comfortable, take their fucking eye off the ball. Can't afford to get comfortable out here. For what it's worth, i'm sorry. I'll have another one of my men sent out, extra muscle."

Vince looks at Sarah, as if expecting some kind words. "I'd say i was sorry, but it'd sound insincere.. what with me not actually giving two shits. I _am_ sorry you're down a man though."

Vince tilts his head, then smiles a little. "I guess that's better than nothing. Brian, can you take care of him?"

"Sure."

~

Negan looks over at Sarah as she sits on the bed, sharpening her knife with a smile on her face.

"Sarah."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

"To do with what?"

"You _know_ fucking what. That guy mouths off at you, and now he's dead. You see what i'm getting at?"

Sarah looks up at him like butter wouldn't melt. "No, i don't."

Negan stares at her, tilting his head a little as he attempts to read her. "Sarah, don't fuck around with me. Did you do something or not?"

She rolls her eyes, getting up off the bed. "He's gone, what the fuck does it matter?"

Negan grabs her arm, pulling her close. "Because i say it fucking matters," he speaks in a hushed tone. "Don't fucking lie to me, Sarah."

She shakes her arm from his grip. "Okay, so maybe i _did_ do something."

"What did you do?" Negan asks, his brows furrowed.

She chews on the inside of her cheek. "I may have lured him out there."

"What for?!" He snaps.

"Alright, i lured him out there, and i slit his fucking throat."

His eyes widen. "What? Why the fuck would you do that?"

"He was rude to me."

Negan shakes his head, taken aback. "I'm sorry.. you took a guy out to the woods, slit his throat, then let the dead eat half his fucking face off, because he was rude to you?"

"Not just me, he was rude to Lisa."

Negan grabs her shoulder. "This isn't a fucking game, Sarah. I specifically _told_ you to fucking behave. What if Vince finds out what you did?"

"He won't. The dead ate his throat, so they can't see. And i emptied his gun so it looked like he didn't have any bullets." Negan bares his teeth in frustration, and that hurts her more than his grip on her arm. "Are you mad at me?" She asks needily. "Please don't be mad at me."

"How the fuck do you expect me to be? You did the exact opposite of what i damn well asked you to do. If Vince _did_ happen to find out, this could start a war. And as much as i'd love to take that cunt out, as i said earlier, they're armed to the goddamn teeth."

Sarah drops to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks as she wraps her arms around his legs. "I'm sorry, Negan. I got carried away. Please forgive me. Don't stay mad at me.. i love you."

Negan looks down at her, sighing deeply. He strokes the top of her head. "Come on, get the fuck up."

She looks up at him with a smile, licking her lips. "You sure you want me to get up?" Sarah runs a hand up his thigh, sending shivers through his entire body.

Negan swallows thickly, his hand still resting against the back of her head. He wants to stay mad at her. What she'd done could cost them if Vince finds out. But fuck if she hasn't made his dick hard as steel, and she hasn't even touched it yet. Negan bites on his lip as she unbuckles his belt, his cock twitching uncomfortably.

He makes no move to stop her, so she tugs at his boxers, his cock springing out in front of her. Sarah rolls her tongue down his length, savouring the taste of him. _F_ _uck_ she loves the taste of him. And the sounds she elicits, his fingers pulling tighter at her hair as he groans lightly. She cups his balls with one hand, flicking her tongue over the tip of his cock, Negan whincing and tugging at her hair.

"Shit.. that's it, baby," he groans as she takes him into her mouth, sucking and rolling her tongue simultaneously. "Fuck you're a dirty girl."

Sarah smirks, quickening her pace as she bobs her head up and down his length.

Negan bares his teeth, almost hissing as she lights every nerve in his sensitive cock. He moves his hips, pushing her head with his hand as he fucks her mouth. "Oh, fuck. That's it, just like fucking that. Suck it, baby."

Saliva spills over his cock as he fucks her mouth. Just as she's at gagging point, he groans loudly, pulling at her hair as he shoots his load in her mouth, his thighs shaking. Sarah smiles contentedly, taking all he has to offer. And though it still tastes rather bitter to her, she accepts it gratefully, pulling his cock out of her mouth once he's done, and wiping at her lips.

Negan pulls Sarah to her feet.

"Am i forgiven?"

Negan sighs deeply, stroking her cheek. "Yeah, you're forgiven. But you've gotta fucking promise me it won't happen again."

"I promise." She smiles, resting her head against his chest as she wraps her arms around him.

Negan strokes her hair. "Listen, baby. I don't like these assholes either, but we _have_ to work with them, for now. Okay?"

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

"Fuck!" Negan slams the door, clenching his fists as he paces the room.

Sarah turns to him, rubbing at her eyes. "Negan. What's wrong?"

"I have to go."

"Where.. and why?"

"Dwight thinks he's got a lead on those assholes who took out T's post."

"Really?" Sarah jumps out of bed, searching for her panties.

"Woah, where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"You don't want me with you?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Of course i fucking do, but, i also need you here." Negan runs a hand over his beard.

Sarah doesn't know whether to feel proud that he needs her where she is, or sickly at the thought of him being away.

"Can't you send someone else to check out this lead?"

Negan shakes his head. "Not if i want it done fucking right. I've already got through to Simon on the radio. He should be here no later than tonight, hopefully."

"You sent for Simon?"

"Yeah. That asshole Vince needs another Alpha to keep him in line. Simon's the perfect man for the job, i know you'll be safe with him here."

"I _can_ look after myself, Negan."

"Yeah, it's not that i'm necessarily worried about. I need Simon to keep _you_ in line too."

"Gee, thanks."

Negan chuckles. "After what happened yesterday, you've shown me i can't leave you to your own devices. So fucking behave, you hear me?"

"Of course." She smiles.

"I'm gonna have Lisa sleep in here with you, along with Simon and Gareth."

"Wow! Simon _and_ Gareth.. in the same room as _me_?" She smirks.

"Simon isn't fucking stupid, he knows better than to fuck around with my girl. And Gareth.. well, the guys a goddamn pussycat, that, and he knows i'd cut his nuts off and make him wear them as ear warmers."

"That's an image i wont get out of my head for the rest of the day."

Negan makes his way over, kneeling down in front of her. "Sarah. You've gotta promise me you won't do anything stupid. That yesterday was just a one off."

Sarah rolls her eyes. "I promise."

"Hey." He places his fingers beneath her chin. "Say it like you mean it."

She looks deep in his hazel eyes, her heart sinking at the thought of not seeing them for a while. "I promise."

"Good girl." He smirks, brushing his thumb over her chin. Negan lowers his hand, giving her nipple a quick squeeze. "Now, get dressed. I've gotta go soon."

~

Negan drives down the road, tapping his leather clad fingers against the wheel. He didn't like leaving her, especially there of all places. Not necessarily because he was worried she'd get hurt, because God help anyone who did hurt her, that'd be their funeral. But because one, she was his, and two, he didn't trust her not to do something stupid. Fuck it turned him on though, just as much as it pissed him off. In fact, he was getting a hard on just thinking about her.

He'd never been so torn before. It felt good to be loved, real love, not the kind his wives lied about on a daily basis. His wives loved what he did for them, but they didn't love him, and he knows that. As much as he genuinely didn't want his wives to come to harm, it felt good when he saw the look in Sarah's eyes everytime she looked at them, because it made him feel wanted.

 _Jesus Christ i'm a fucking piece of shit._ Negan shakes his head.

As he drives, he wonders if he's not making things worse. That maybe his little games are gonna end badly. But he can't help but play them, and Sarah plays them so well.

"It's _all_ fucking good," he says to himself. "I've got it _all_ under control." Negan smirks, chuckling as he looks in the mirror.

~

Sarah sits in front of the mirror, trailing her fingers over the hickey Negan had left on her neck. She'd sat this way for at least thirty minutes, just staring at it over and over, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh as she'd imagined her own hand was his.

She knows she should get up, but she's pining for him already. At least at the Sanctuary, she could grab one of the many things she'd stolen from him, and take comfort from it. But here, she has nothing.

_You have a job to do. Negan's_ _putting_ _his trust in you,_ _don't_ _let him down again._

Sarah opens her eyes, forcing herself away from the mirror. She slips her knife and gun into her belt, then heads down the corridor, the kitchen being forefront on her mind, because where else would a bunch of sexist pricks place women other than a kitchen.

She makes her way through the main hall, attempting to be quiet as some of Vince's people are still sleeping. Sarah finds the kitchen, glancing around as she hopes to find the woman who had served her dinner. Her mood suddenly changes as she looks over at two women washing pots, and another stirring a huge pot on the stove.

 _Fucking knew it,_ she thinks.

"Hey, i'm looking for someone, but.. i don't know her name," Sarah says.

One of the women grabs a towel, drying her hands. "Not sure i can help without a name."

"She served us dinner yesterday. Me and Negan ate with Vince."

"Oh." She nods. "Thats Grace. She's probably on laundry duty."

"Of course she is," Sarah mutters under her breath. "And where's the laundry?"

"Near the gym."

"Thanks." Sarah nods, heading out of the kitchen.

She quickly makes her way through the school yard towards the gym, not having to bother going inside as she finds Grace hanging out washing.

"Hi. It's Grace, right?"

Grace holds a sheet in her hands, staring at Sarah in confusion. "Yeah."

"I'm Sarah." She offers her hand, Grace shaking it briefly before she goes about hanging the sheet. "How long you been here?"

"Since they first found this place."

Sarah crosses her arms. "You okay with doing their washing?"

"Someone has to do it," Grace points out.

"Yeah, doesn't have to be you though. Don't any of the women here know how to handle a gun?"

"We don't need to. They take care of us."

"The men?"

"Yeah."

"Are you telling me, there's not a single woman here that works on the wall?" Sarah frowns.

Grace grabs a shirt from the basket, hanging it on the line. "I.. i guess that's so."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't i be? It's just the way it is now."

"It's not though. Do _i_ look like i wash clothes and cook for assholes?"

"Well, someone must. There must be women back at your place that do all that."

"Sure, we have a few women that aren't good out there, but we have men like that too. In fact, one of our best cooks is a man."

Grace stares at her in bemusement. "Really?"

"Really." Sarah nods.

Grace shakes her head. "Well, Vince's men aren't like that."

"What _are_ they like?" She presses.

Grace opens her mouth, but quickly closes it as she glances over Sarah's shoulder. "Sorry, i've got work to do," she says, grabbing her basket and heading inside the laundry.

Sarah huffs, resting her hands on her hips.

"Hey."

Sarah rolls her eyes before turning round, already recognising Vince's voice. _Is this fucker_ _just_ _following me everywhere i go?_

"Hey." She nods, plastering on a smile.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, i was just talking with Grace."

"I can see that. You probably shouldn't bother her while she's working though."

"And why's that?"

"Because she needs to get her work done," Vince says.

"That's funny. Your men seem to manage chatting away on the wall just fine."

"Well, women don't tend to be good at multitasking, present company excluded." Sarah clenches her jaw, not finding him funny in the slightest. "I meant what i sad yesterday. I _really_ wish you were on our team."

"Why? So i can wash your dirty pants for you?"

Vince chuckles. "I think you'd be more likely to slit my throat than wash my pants."

Sarah swallows thickly. _Does he know?_ "Yeah, probably." She smiles, attempting to appear unfazed.

"Would you like to join me for dinner later?" Vince asks.

Sarah thinks there's nothing she would like less. "Sure."

"Good. I'll look forward to it." Vince winks before heading to the gym.

~

Simon sits with his feet up on the same bed Negan and Sarah had fucked on just that morning. He'd arrived thirty minutes ago, and he'd been mildly pissed off that he hadn't even had a proper greeting from their leader. They'd just shuffled him down a corridor, and shown him to his room.

He'd spoken with Negan in person before coming, Negan divulging everything he knew about Vince and his men. Negan had also told him about Sarah's little side mission, where she had killed one of Vince's men. Simon had hid a smile, but Negan had still noticed, scolding him half heartedly.

If Simon had to be honest, he was a little sweet on her. He would never make a move of course, because he wasn't fucking stupid. She was Negan's, and she _wanted_ to be Negan's. If she wasn't, then he'd definitely try and fuck her. He was pretty sure he'd fall for her in the process too.

But as he'd watched her marking days off the calendar, caught her taking Negan's things, and generally seen the way she looked at Negan, Simon had given up, knowing he didn't stand a chance.

He liked her though. She reminded him a little of himself, except she couldn't seem to keep the crazy in check. Maybe it's because she's too young, or maybe it's because she's just too damn crazy. Simon's unsure which is true. He hopes it's the first one, but he's almost certain it's the latter.

There was no bitterness on his part towards Negan, but he _was_ worried. Sarah wasn't the kind of girl to play games with, Simon knew that, and he's sure Negan would know that too, if he wasn't thinking with his dick.

"Simon!"

He jumps a little, shaken from his thoughts. "Sarah." He nods, rising to his feet.

"When did you get here?"

"About a half hour ago," he says, resting his hands on his hips. "And these assholes haven't gotten off to a great start. They haven't exactly been what i'd call hospitable. No, _hi, how you doing?_ No nothing."

"They could probably smell the Alpha oozing off you," she giggles.

"So, what do you make of this place?"

"I don't like it, and i like their people even less.. the men anyway."

Simon tilts his head, nodding briefly. "Yeah, i gathered that with your little." He traces a finger over his throat.

"Negan told you?"

"Yeah, we had a little _talk_ before i got here."

"You.. you didn't tell him about Jason, did you?" She asks nervously.

Simon stares at her bemused. "You shitting me? Do i look stupid? No way in _hell_ would i tell him about that. I'd be in more shit than you for keeping it from him."

Sarah breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Simon."

"Don't thank me, just _get_ _your shit.._ under control. Capisce?"

She nods a little sombrely. "Yeah."

"Good." He grins. "Now, where can i get some food around here? I'm goddamn starved."

~

Vince sits behind his desk, squeezing a stress ball in the palm of his hand. He's pissed. He'd been looking forward to finally getting some alone time with Sarah, then Negan had sent that fucking guard dog of his, no doubt to keep him away from her.

"Boss, you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm just fine."

"So, you want us to keep an eye on her?"

"Yeah. Without being fucking obvious though, Roger."

"You sure she had something to do with what happened to Greg? I mean, she's just a woman, and a little one at that."

"Oh, don't underestimate her. I'm more than sure she had something to do with it."

"How?"

"Because i fucking _know_ it was her. Paul found a white, blood stained vest. She must've thrown it in the river, but it didn't go far. Same one she was wearing that morning. See, i noticed that 'cause i was staring at her titties the entire time we were searching for Greg, and i thought she looked hotter in black."

"So what's the plan?"

"The _plan_ , is to carry on as normal until they fix that fucking bridge." Vince waves a hand. "After that.. well, we'll just have to fucking see.


	12. Chapter 12

The lead had come to nothing but a dead end, and Negan was less than impressed to say the least. On the plus side, it meant he could get back to Vince's place, and he was more than eager to do so.

Despite his eagerness, Negan had made his way back to the Sanctuary. Mostly to ensure the place hadn't gone to shit in his absence, but partly because he needed some fresh clothes.

He makes his way down the corridor, heading towards Sarah's room. Negan figures she'd appreciate fresh clothes as much as he does. He opens her door, scanning the bedroom briefly before rifling through her drawers, grabbing a few pairs of cotton panties, a couple of vests and jeans, and three pairs of socks. Negan freezes, furrowing his brows as he pulls out a box.

"What the shit?" He holds a box of what appears to be birth control pills in his hand. _Maybe she forgot?_ He tries to reason with himself, but he knows better. "Jesus fucking Christ, Sarah!" Negan rubs at his temples. _You were just asking for this. What the fuck did you expect her to do?_ Negan punches the drawer shut. He leaves her room, taking the box with him.

~

Sarah stands watch as Lisa makes a start on the bridge. The Saviors had brought almost everything she'd needed the day before, and Vince had been adamant she start immediately.

Simon watches over Vince's men with beady eyes. He didn't trust them, from the little Sarah had told him. That, and he himself had took note of how the women were. Quiet, as if they weren't really there, in fact, if you didn't go in search of them, you wouldn't even know this place had any women at all. Simon was far from being some kind of male feminist, but he _did_ treat those around him equally. He couldn't care less whether they had a pair of nuts, or a pair of tits, as long as they had his back and did their job well. So it bothers him that all Vince's men were exactly that.. _men._ And it bothers him more, because it bothers Sarah.

"Heads up!" Sarah shouts as a couple of the dead stumble out of the woods. "I've got it," she says, making her way over. She takes her knife, not wanting to waste bullets, and quickly takes out the first, plunging her knife into it's skull with ease. The second is a little more difficult, with it being more than a foot taller than her.

Simon takes note, drawing his gun and aiming it at the dead should she fail to take it out. He needn't worry, as Sarah comes up behind it, kicking it to the ground and swiftly taking it out with her knife. Simon smiles, placing his gun back in its holster.

"She's pretty damn good at that."

Simon turns to his left. "You have _no_ idea." He smiles.

"Name's Gavin." He offers his hand.

Simon takes it with a smile, this being the first of Vince's men to even bother introducing themselves. "Simon."

"It's been a while since i've seen a woman out here," Gavin says.

"We've got plenty women like her.. _well,_ " Simon tilts his head briefly to one side. "Not _quite_ like her. But, they know how to handle themselves."

Gavin nods, wiping at his sweat covered brow. "I guess the women here aren't so good with handling themselves."

Simon runs his fingers over his moustache. "How long you been here?"

"Not long. About a month, maybe two."

Simon toys with the idea of pressing him further, perhaps getting some much needed intel from him, but he's not sure it's a good idea to trust someone he'd just met. Yeah, Gavin seemed okay, but that didn't mean he was. His radio suddenly crackles, distracting him from his thoughts. "This is Simon, could you repeat that, over."

"This is Negan. I'm gonna need Sarah to haul her ass back to the Sanctuary, over."

Simon furrows his brows, wondering what could be so important that Negan would have her leave when she was needed here. "You want me to escort her, over."

"Negative, i'm sure she can manage. Don't hang around, over and out."

~

If she was being honest, she couldn't wait to get back to the Sanctuary. Negan hadn't been away that long, but she was pining for him like a love sick puppy.

Sarah makes her way down the corridor towards Negan's headquarters, grateful that Sherry wasn't hanging about as usual. She knocks on his door.

"Come in."

Sarah steps inside, struggling to contain her excitement as she sets her eyes on him. He stands facing the window, and she quickly wraps her arms around him. She steps back with a frown as he shrugs her arms away from him. "Negan, what's wrong?" He takes the box of pills from his pocket, throwing them down on the coffee table. Sarah opens her mouth, her heart suddenly pounding. "I.. shit, i forgot to bri-"

"Cut the shit," he interrupts. "You trying to trap me? Is that what this is?" He towers above her, lowering his head to meet her gaze.

"Negan.. i didn't-"

" _Don't_ fucking lie to me!" He snaps. "You knew _exactly_ what you were doing! What did you think was gonna happen? That i'd go all fucking gushey-eyed and suddenly fall in love with you?"

"I.. i'm sorry, Negan," she stutters, tears on the brink.

"You're not sorry in the fucking slightest, you're just sorry you got caught."

"I _am_ sorry.. i swear." Sarah falls to her knees, clinging to his legs.

"Get up." Negan gestures with his hand, huffing as he clenches his jaw.

"Please, Negan. Dont be mad at me. I wasn't thinking.. it's just, i love you so much."

" _Get.. up!_ " Negan spits, grabbing her arm and pulling Sarah to her feet. " _We_ are done." Sarah shakes her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "From now on, it's just business, understand?"

"Negan.. please."

He turns away from her, letting out a deep breath. "I've got some shit to do. We set off for Vince's at first light tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep," Negan says before heading out the door.

Sarah sobs on the floor, holding her head in her hands. It hurts, her heart aching as her stomach rolls. She falls on all fours and vomits, dropping down on her ass as she struggles to catch her breath, her chest hitching with every cry.

"The hell is up with _you_?"

Sarah looks up, hair matted to her face from crying. "Fuck off!" She spits, baring her teeth like a wild animal.

Sherry laughs. "Oh, i see. He got bored. Guess i'll be warming his bed tonight."

Sarah jumps up off the floor, lunging towards Sherry and knocking her to the ground. " _Fuck off you stupid fucking whore_!" Sarah hisses, smacking Sherry's head into the floor with a sickening crack. " _Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off! You stupid, fucking, bitch_!" She presses her thumbs into Sherry's eyes, Sherry grabbing a hold of Sarah's arms and kicking uselessly beneath her. Sarah grins like a lunatic as Sherry lets outs a piercing squeal, her thumbs squishing Sherry's eyeballs like a couple of grapes. "That's it, bitch. Shut the fuck up." Sarah smiles as Sherry suddenly stops kicking, tears of blood pouring down her cheeks as her arms flop down to the floor.

Sarah's eyes widen. "Oh shit," she whispers. Rising quickly to her feet, she races across the room, opening the door a crack. Breathing a sigh of relief to find the parlour empty, she closes the door, looking over at Sherry. She runs over, quickly checking Sherry's pulse, but she's gone. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Sarah panics, not because she cares, but because she knows Negan will. She suddenly wishes Simon was there, but then she doubts even he would help this time. This wasn't some easily forgotten Savior, this was Negan's _wife._

 _You need to get rid of the body, that's the only thing that matters right now_ , she thinks to herself. Her eyes scan Negan's room as she desperately tries to come up with a plan. Sarah runs towards his closet, grabbing a black sheet from within. Running back over, she spreads it out next to Sherry, then proceeds to roll her onto it. Sarah quickly wraps her up, then rummages through her rucksack, finding a couple of laces to tie on each end of the sheet.

Sarah freeze at the sound of footsteps. Luckily for her, they're out in the hall, and they continue on. _How the fuck am i supposed to_ _get_ _her outta here?_ She hears footsteps once again, her heart pounding. "Fuck it." Sarah races over to the window, taking a quick scan of the area. It seems to be clear, so she opens it wide. Making her way back over to Sherry, she grabs the bottom of the sheet, dragging her across the floor towards the window. Sarah struggles to lift her up onto the ledge, sweat dripping down her temples. "How the fuck do you weigh so much? There's nothing to you."

After struggling for a good few minutes, Sarah finally gets her on the ledge. She pushes her, the body falling down and landing below with a sickening thud. Sarah sticks her head out of the window, scanning the area once more. Seemingly clear, she steps out onto the ledge. Luckily, she isn't afraid of heights in the slightest, quickly making her way down a water pipe.

~

It hadn't been hard getting out unnoticed, but she'd had to leave on foot, and having a one hundred and odd pound body to drag had made it extremely difficult.

Three hours later, and a good enough distance from the Sanctuary, Sarah sits down in a clearing out in the woods, wiping sweat from her brow as she struggles to breathe.

"Oh, shit!" Sarah rubs at her temples as she realises she forgot to bring a shovel. The thought soon leaves her mind as she hears the unmistakable sound of a dead fuck. She looks over at the black sheet and laughs. "Oh damn. I'm just not fucking with it," Sarah chuckles, wiping at her brow and making her way over to the sheet, which is now moving. Sarah takes her knife and cuts both laces currently tied to the sheet.

It takes all of a minute for Sherry, or undead Sherry rather, to claw her way out of the sheet. Sarah finds it oddly satisfying, her lips curling up into a satisfied smirk as Sherry makes her way towards her, nothing more than one of the dead now.

"Let's go for a little walk. See what we can see." Sarah smiles. Undead Sherry follows her obediently, no doubt looking forward to her first meal. Sherry stumbles, Sarah turning around and rolling her eyes impatiently. "Jesus Christ, Sherry! You're fucking dead and you still get on my damn nerves."

After five minutes of walking, she finally breathes a sigh of relief as she reaches her destination.

"Here we are," she says as Sherry stumbles towards her. Sarah figures they must be able to smell, since Sherry would hardly be able to see, what with her eyes being fucked. "I would say it's been nice knowing you, but i'd be lying. Guess you won't be warming Negan's bed after all." Sarah smiles. "Now fuck off." She steps aside as Sherry lunges at her, grinning from ear to ear as she watches undead Sherry attempt to turn in her direction only to lose her footing, falling over a hundred feet.

Sarah looks over the edge, Sherry a mess on the rocks below. She waits a good five minutes, figuring Sherry is most certainly dead this time, then heads back to the Sanctuary.

~

This was the hard part. Killing Sherry had been easy, she'd enjoyed it even. But being back at the Sanctuary, knowing Negan hates her. That hurts.

After she'd made it back unnoticed, she'd showered, then gone straight to Carson. He'd done a pregnancy test, which had come back negative, and she'd found herself being surprisingly relieved. Not just because it might put Negan's mind at ease, but because deep down, the thought of raising a baby wasn't exactly on her list of priorities.

She felt that, the selfishness of it, and she hated that she felt it.

Carson had given her the injection that she should've had in the first place, and sent her on her way.

As she sits on the edge of her bed, trying her best not to break down again, she wonders how she can get him back.

_Surely he can't stay mad at me forever?_

She doesn't worry much about what people might say about Sherry disappearing, they'd most likely just assume she ran away. Sarah only worries about Negan.

_I'll get him back, he_ _can't_ _help himself.. he'll come back to me_ _._


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah had barely slept, and the ride back to Vince's had been an uncomfortable one. She'd wanted to say something, tell him how sorry she was and that she'd never deceive him again. But she remained silent, knowing full well he didn't want to hear it, and that she was already deceiving him again.

They pull up near the bridge, Negan getting out of the car without uttering a single word. Sarah follows suit, glancing over at the men already at work.

"How's shit going?" Negan asks.

"All good." Simon nods, glancing at Sarah briefly. "Vince had us out first light. They don't mind though, gives them something to do, makes them feel useful."

"Good."

Simon furrows his brows as he looks over at Sarah, who's already standing watch without having to be asked. "She okay?"

"She's fine," Negan says without looking in her direction.

"You want me back at the satellite post?"

Negan shakes his head. "No, Dwayne's got it covered. I need you here. Fuck knows when i might have to go out again, and i want at least one person with balls here."

"Sure thing."

"What do you make of this place?" Negan asks in a hushed tone.

Simon glances around, making sure there's no one within earshot. "It's too soon to tell, but on first impressions, i don't like it. There's just something about it that seems off. I think it's what Sarah said, about the women."

"Anyone seem alright here?"

"That guy over there, Gavin, he seems alright. Maybe Brian too. Neither of them have been here long though."

"I hear you. See what you can find out, but try not to make it too obvious." Negan steps closer. "You figured out where their armoury is?"

Simon shakes his head. "No, but i'm on it. To be honest, i think Sarah stands a better chance of finding it. I so much as set foot out my room, Vince's men are on me like flies on shit, makes it hard to sneak around."

"I fucking hate all this pussy-footing around. We need to find that fucking armoury, see exactly how much firepower these assholes have got."

~

Sarah sits on the back of a truck, a half eaten sandwich in one hand, and an empty bottle in the other. She looks off into the distance, her mind a million miles away.

"You gonna eat that?"

"What?"

"You gonna eat that?" Vince smiles. "Damn, you were in a world of your own."

Sarah looks down at her sandwich, shaking her head. "No, i'm not that hungry."

Vince raises an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Really? 'Cause you don't look it."

"I will be."

Vince looks over at Negan, biting his lip as he hides a smile. "You and your old man fallen out?"

"He's not my old man."

"Ahh, i see. Well, that's _his_ loss." Vince winks. "Let me top that up for you." He takes the bottle from her, heading over to a water butt and filling it for her. "Here you go. Don't want you fainting on us now, do we?"

"No, i guess not. Thanks." She offers him a smile, taking the bottle from him. Sarah glances over at Negan, her heart aching. He wasn't doing anything in particular, but he didn't have to, just his existence was enough to make her pine for him.

"So, what happened? He piss you off, or was it the other way round?" Vince asks. "I'm gonna assume it's the first, since i couldn't imagine a damn thing you could to keep _me_ away from you."

Sarah stares at Vince, a sly smile creeping through. "Really?"

"Really." He smiles. "Negan's a lucky guy. If you were mine, i wouldn't be able to keep my damn hands off you."

Sarah giggles lightly. "Well, i guess some people don't appreciate what they have."

"They sure don't." Vince licks his lips, leaning against the truck.

Negan turns at the sound of laughter, clenching his jaw as he sees Vince staring at Sarah as if he wants to fuck her right there on the back of the truck. He balls his fist as Sarah appears to like it very much, giggling stupidly in response to whatever bullshit Vince was spouting. _Don't_ _fucking do it._ _Don't_ _even think_ _about_ _falling for it. You_ _know_ _exactly_ _what Sarah's doing, and so does she._ His grip on Lucille tightens as he takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"That's a cool tattoo." Sarah smiles, gesturing towards the tribal style tattoo on his neck.

"You like that, uh?" He asks a little smugly.

"Yeah. How far down does it go?" She asks a little suggestively.

"Maybe i could show you some time?"

"Why not show me now? Or are you too shy?"

Vince chuckles. "Oh, honey. Do i look like the kinda guy that blushes?" Vince lifts his vest, pulling it up over his head, revealing a washboard stomach to rival Simon's. The tattoo trails down his waist and continues on below his hips.

"Wow! That's one hell of a tattoo. Did it hurt?"

Vince shakes his head. "Nah, i kinda liked how it felt when i got it done."

Negan glances in their direction, his eyes wide as Vince stands in front of her shirtless. "What the fuck?" He whispers. Sarah giggles, resting her hand against Vince's chest as she playfully pushes him away. "Oh, _hell no._ This shit is _not_ fucking happening." Negan walks over to his car, placing Lucille in the front seat, then he heads over to Sarah, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Sarah, i need a word," Negan says through gritted teeth.

"What about?" She asks nonchalantly

"In private."

"We're kinda in the middle of something here," Vince says with a smile.

Negan stares at him coldly. "You always walk around like that?"

Vince laughs. "Well, it _is_ hot out." He waves a hand. "Sarah wanted a look at my tattoo. And i'm not about to say no to a pretty little thing like her. That'd just be criminal. Don't you agree?" He asks, staring at Negan with a smile.

Negan counts to ten in his head, thankful he'd had the sense to put Lucille away, because she'd surely be thirsty, and he would be more than happy to quench that thirst. He looks over at Sarah. "Come on, a word." He gestures with his head.

Sarah hops down from the truck, heading in Negan's direction. "Seeya, Vince."

"Yeah, seeya." Vince grips his shirt tightly, his knuckles white as he watches her follow Negan.

Sarah struggles to keep up with him, having to almost jog just to stay level. "Jesus, Negan. Can you slow down? And where the fuck are we going?"

Negan suddenly spins on his heels, turning to face her. He grabs her neck, pushing her back against a tree. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He demands to know, his eyes lit with fury.

Sarah feels instant heat between her thighs. "What did it look like? I'm trying to move on." She bats at his arm, and Negan releases her. "It's not like you want me anymore."

"What, so you just go and fuck the first guy you see?"

"Why not? I'm learning from the best. What's good enough for the goose." She sneers. "Anyway, Vince is hot. And you've brought out the appetite in me, so one way or the other, i need to get laid."

Negan's eyes widen. He growls lowly, grabbing her throat once again. Negan smacks his lips against hers possesively, pushing her down to the ground as he bites on her lip.

Sarah moans needily, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh as he tugs at her panties, parting her thighs with his own. The sound of his belt unbuckling makes her ache, her fingers clawing at his shoulders.

Negan thrusts into her impatiently, groaning as her already soaked pussy surrounds his throbbing cock.

"Negan," she whispers breathlessly as he fills her completely.

"That's it, baby. Tell me who this pussy belongs to," he groans, dragging his cock slowly out of her. He teases his head over her wet lips. "Whose is it, baby?"

"It's yours," she whimpers, lifting her hips needily.

"Damn fucking right it is," he smirks before snapping his hips and filling her to the hilt. "No fucker's getting this pussy, baby. It's fucking _mine._ " Negan growls, curling his fingers round her throat as he rolls his hips. He bites at her shoulder, leaving teeth marks before he drags his lips over her collar bone.

"Oh, Negan.. fuck," she moans as he pulls down her vest, taking her nipple in his mouth and rolling his tongue in circles as she writhes beneath him.

"Fuck this pussy feels good," he groans, lifting his head to gaze down at her. "Tell me you want it."

"I.. i want it.. fuck i want it!" Sarah whispers. She whimpers as he snaps his hips. He picks up the pace, the sound of his cock sliding into her soaked pussy driving her wild.

"Fuck you're soaked," Negan smirks, biting on his lip as he slowly drags his cock in and out of her, delighting in the almost vulgar sound it makes. "No one could _ever_ make this pussy as fucking wet as i can, right?"

Sarah nods, her mouth open wide as she moans with every thrust.

His fingers tighten around her throat. "Speak when you're spoken to," Negan orders with a groan.

"No one," Sarah whimpers. "Fuck me, Negan. Show me i'm yours," she begs.

"You _are_ fucking mine," Negan smirks, grabbing Sarah's thigh and resting her leg against his shoulder. "Fuck!" He groans as her walls tighten around his cock.

"Oh, God!" Sarah moans, his cock twitching deep inside her. She whimpers with every thrust as he picks up the pace, pounding into her relentlessly. "Negan! Give it to me.. oh fuck."

"That's it, baby. Fucking take my dick like a good girl," he groans.

"Oh.." Sarah throws back her head, clinging to Negan's shoulders as he fucks her into the dirt. Her legs begin to shake as the heat in her stomach suddenly releases, her orgasm hitting her hard. "Negan!"

"That's it, baby. Come all over my fucking cock," Negan groans breathlessly. "Oh.. fuck!" Her walls pulsate around him, Negan unable to hold back any longer as he's hit with his own orgasm, releasing his load inside her. He rests his head against hers, his breath heavy.

Sarah curls her fingers through the back of his hair, gazing up at him with a smile, his eyes still shut tight. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

His eyes flicker open. "Are you?"

"I am," she says sincerely.

Negan sighs deeply, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "You understand why i got so mad, right?"

Sarah nods. "If it were the other way round i'd be mad too. I just.. i wanted to make you care about me," she lies, knowing full well she wants him to feel much more than that.

"Hey." Negan places his fingers beneath her chin. "I _do_ fucking care about you. I'd give a shit if something bad happened to you."

"You would?"

"Of course i fucking would. You're my girl." He smiles. His face takes on a more sombre tone. "But, if you think there's gonna be more, then you're always gonna be disappointed, sweetheart."

Sarah nods, too happy to care for now. "So, you forgive me?" Negan slips out of her, resting his ass on his heels as he buckles his belt. "Negan?"

His belt buckled, he stretches out a hand, pulling her close. "You've gotta promise me you'll stop with the crazy shit. That sounds fucked up coming from me, but you're a _whole_ other level."

"I promise, Negan. No more crazy shit. I went to Carson yesterday, i sorted everything."

"I know, he told me." Negan grabs her panties and hands them to her.

She rises to her feet, shuffling them on. "Then you know i mean it. That i'm sorry."

"I just.." Negan runs a hand over his beard. "I'm not gonna lie, sweetheart. I kinda like that you're a little crazy, it turns me on."

"Really?" She smiles.

"Yeah, but you've gotta dial it down a notch. I've gotta be able to trust you."

"You can trust me," she assures him, not giving a moments thought to what she'd done to Sherry.

"And that shit you just pulled with Vince, you cut that fucking right out. I'm not just saying that because it got me jealous as fuck, but because i don't fucking trust him. I think you're right, this place is way off, and i'm gonna need you to help me take him down."

Sarah wraps her arms around his neck. "Just tell me what you want me to do, i'm at your disposal."

"Of course you are." Negan smirks. "We need to find the armoury. Simon can't do shit without Vince's men being all over him like he's a cheerleader at a frat party. It's gonna be pretty much the fucking same for me, so it has to be you. Can you do that?"

"Of course i can."

"Good." He smiles, kissing her sweetly. "Come on, we've got shit to do."


	14. Chapter 14

Negan splays his hand between her shoulder blades, sweat pouring off him as he pounds into her, grunting with every thrust.

Sarah claws at the bedsheets, her face buried deep into a pillow as she attempts to quieten her moans.

"Look at you, taking my dick like a good, girl," Negan growls, spanking her ass.

Sarah gasps, lifting her head off the pillow. "Again.. spank me, Daddy."

Negan smirks, raising his hand and connecting with her already red ass. He takes a handful of her hair, winding it round his fist and pulling her flush against him.

Sarah rolls her hips, her thighs either side of his. She leans back against him, the pair of them slick with sweat, their breaths heavy. "Negan," she moans as he lowers his hand, teasing her clit as she rocks back against him. He snakes his hand over her breasts, curling his fingers round her throat and squeezing a little. She whimpers needily as his hand rises to her hip, so close to her release.

Negan chuckles, grazing her shoulder with his teeth. "I don't think so, sweetheart. You don't come until i fucking say so."

"Negan.. please," she begs, tightening her walls around his cock in protest.

Negan grunts, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. "Hmm, since you asked so nicely." He lowers his hand, rolling circles over her clit.

She rocks against his hand, his chest hair tickling her back as heat builds inside her with every stroke of his fingers. "Negan.. fuck!"

Negan grabs her hips, working her up and down his length as her walls pulsate around him. "Oh, fuck!" He groans as she milks his cock, shooting his load with a growl.

Sarah falls down on the bed, Negan falling with her as he catches his breath. He kisses her shoulder, her skin slick with sweat. "You taste even sweeter covered in sweat."

She smiles contentedly. And even though it's unbelievably hot, and Negan being laid on top of her certainly isn't helping, she wouldn't dream of having him move.

"Jesus Christ it's fucking hot in here." Negan frowns, rolling off her and making his way to the window. He pulls back the blinds, giving zero shits as to whether anyone can see him as he opens the window.

Sarah leans up on one elbow, admiring the view as he stretches up his arms and let's out a yawn. "You're fucking beautiful." She smiles.

Negan turns to her with a smile. "Why thank you, sweetheart. You're pretty fucking beautiful yourself."

She stretches out an arm. "Come back to bed." Sarah eyes him greedily.

Negan chuckles. "Damn, girl. And i thought _i_ had a fucking appetite."

"You not up to it?" She teases.

He makes his way over, cupping her cheek. "Sweetheart. If i didn't have a shit ton of stuff to do, i'd make you pay for even suggesting that." Negan smirks.

She brushes her nose against his. "Hmm, i wish you would."

Negan kisses her chastely before getting up off the bed, grabbing his pants off the floor. "Can't. Like i said, i've too much shit to attend to. _And,_ i need you to do some fucking digging. Find that armoury."

Sarah reluctantly tears her eyes off him and drags herself out of bed.

~

Whilst Negan watches over his men, Sarah walks once more around the school. She stands in the main hall, watching over the women sat on their cots. Three of them are sewing, and another two actually appear to be knitting, though it appears as if one is teaching the other and not having much luck.

Sarah folds her arms, tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. _Just_ _because_ _you don't do shit like that, doesn't mean they can't. They might like doing it for all you know._

She heads towards the kitchen, the women paying no attention to her whatsoever. Walking straight through the open door at the back of the kitchen, she scans the outside area, trying to figure out if there's anything she's missed.

 _There's gotta be fucking something. There's no way_ _they're_ _not keeping their_ _weapons_ _here.. where the fuck else would they keep them?_ She wonders.

Sarah looks over near the gym, Grace once again hanging out laundry. She squints her eyes a little, making her way over with a frown.

"Hi," Grace barely whispers, giving her no more than a cursory glance.

"The fuck happened to your face?" Sarah gestures towards a bruise on her cheek.

Grace shakes her head. "That.. that was nothing. I was reaching for something off the shelf.. can hit me right in the face."

Sarah tilted her head. "You really expect me to fucking believe that bullshit story?"

Grace glances around a little shiftily. "Well, that's what happened." She says, grabbing her empty basket and turning to leave.

Sarah rests a hand against her shoulder. "Grace. If someone's hurting you, we can stop it. Negan won't allow that kinda shit to happen."

"Thank you, but i'm fine."

She watches Grace leave, not believing her for even a second.

Sarah sits down, leaning against a low wall as she contemplates what to do next. Finding the armoury is her top priority, since it'll most certainly put her in Negan's good books. Just as she's contemplating leading one of Vince's men out, most likely to torture them for information as to the whereabouts of the armoury, she hears hushed voices coming from behind the wall.

"Why can't _you_ go get the fucking ammo?"

"Because i've got shit to do. Stop being a whiny little pussy, it isn't far."

Sarah smiles, peeking over the wall at the two men below her.

~

Sarah had felt brief disappointment when she'd realised she wouldn't have to kill another one of them, and as she follows Vince's man through the woods, she wonders if maybe there's something wrong with her.

Surely it wasn't normal to be disappointed that you didn't have to kill someone? That coupled with that fact that in the moment, she'd quickly forgotten that she'd sworn to Negan she wouldn't do anything stupid, and yet she would have gone through with her plan without a second thought.

She shakes her head, trying to focus on the task at hand as she keeps a good distance, knowing full well that if she gets caught, then she certainly _will_ have to kill him.

Sarah's mind wanders once more, in spite of her not wanting to be caught.

She'd killed before. Not just Jason, which only Simon knew about, but before the world had ended. Sarah had convinced herself it had been an accident, just a dumb fight gone wrong, but she hadn't felt bad about it, not for one second.

Sarah had been 15, and she'd been dating for just over a month when she'd found out her boyfriend had slept with a girl in their class. At first she'd blamed herself, since she hadn't put out. But after a shockingly short space of time, literally a few hours, she'd blamed _her._ The next day, Sarah had collared the girl in question in the schoolyard, and everything had gone red, much like it had with Sherry.

The girl, otherwise known as Gina, died three days later from brain injuries.

Sarah hadn't felt bad. In fact, the only time she felt bad, was when her boyfriend moved schools, most likely to get as far away from her as he could.

Her aunt had sent her to see a psychiatrist, but Sarah had blown off most of the sessions, telling her aunt it had been an accident, and since the law had agreed with her, there was nothing her aunt could do.

Sarah had spent the next year or so determined to get her boyfriend back, in spite of him moving once more after she finally tracked him down.

"Hey!"

Sarah snaps back into reality, freezing on the spot. _Shit! He's seen me,_ she thinks.

"I need some more fucking ammo."

She breathes a sigh of relief, kneeling down behind a bush as she looks at what appears to be a small cabin, one armed guard stood at the door.

"Alright," the armed guard starts. "Well don't just fucking stand there. You can go get that shit yourself."

Sarah watches as the guy she'd been following heads inside, coming back out a few minutes later, his rucksack seeming much heavier. She covers her mouth with one hand, feeling rather giddy at having found their armoury so easily.

~

She managed to get back to the school without being spotted, and she'd headed straight for the bridge, knowing most likely that's where Negan would be.

Sarah sees him in the distance, struggling to contain her excitement. She felt rather proud of herself. Not only had she found the armoury, but she also hadn't killed anyone in the process.

"Hey."

She rolls her eyes, turning round at the sound of Vince's voice. "Hey." Sarah smiles.

"How's it all going out here?"

Sarah shrugs her shoulders. "I just got here."

"You and your old man made up then?" Vince asks, struggling to mask the disappointment in his face.

"Yeah, we certainly did." She smiles, and this time it's genuine.

Vince bites on his lip. "Well, if he ever happens to forget how good he's got it, you know where i am."

Sarah stares at him, furrowing her brows. "Yeah, i'll keep that in mind."

"You make sure you do." He smiles before walking away.

"The fuck did _he_ want?"

Sarah jumps out of her skin. "Jesus, Negan." She rests a hand against her chest. "You fucking scared the shit outta me, i'm gonna have to put a fucking bell on you."

Negan stifles a chuckle, smiling briefly. "What did he want?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Just hitting on me."

Negan clenches his jaw. "I swear to God, if that fucker doesn't quit that shit, i'm gonna smash his goddamn brains in."

Sarah waves a hand. "Never mind that, you can bash his brains in another day. I've got some good news."

"What's that, sweetheart?"

She glances around her, making sure no one is within earshot. "I found the armoury," Sarah whispers.

His eyes widen, Negan leaning closer to her. "You're shitting me?"

"I shit you not. We shouldn't talk here though."

"No, we fucking shouldn't." Negan rubs at his stomach. "Simon!"

Simon turns, a rifle slung on his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"You hungry?"

"I'm fucking ravenous."

"Good. Let's go get something to eat."

~

Simon stands with one hand on his hip, stroking his moustache. "You sure that's the armoury?"

Sarah nods as she sits on the edge of the bed, Negan right beside her. "Yeah."

Negan rises to his feet. "It's pretty smart. Keeping the armoury off the grounds. Makes it harder for assholes like us to find it."

"So what's our next move?" Simon asks.

Negan rubs at his temples. "Sarah, you found out anything more about this place?"

"Only that i like it less the more i'm here. That woman i told you about, Grace. She had a bruise on her cheek this morning."

Negan stares at her. "You think someone's hitting her?"

"Yeah, i do. I think most of the men here have the women on a tight leash, and i think someone got pissed at Grace because i was talking to her, so they put her in her place."

Negan clenches his jaw, taking a deep breath. "I don't fucking know. We can't be rash about this. We've gotta be fucking sure before we make a move."

"You want Lisa to keep working on the bridge?" Simon asks.

"For the time being. Sarah, i'm gonna need you to try and get one of their women to talk." He holds up a hand. "And i _do not_ mean, by any means necessary. I don't want you going fucking psycho on their asses, you hear me?"

"Jesus, Negan. What do you take me for?"

Simon and Negan stare at her in bemusement, Negan shaking his head.

"Just, try and be fucking nice." Negan says.

"I'm always nice." She smiles. Simon snorts, and Sarah throws him a cold stare. "Whatever. They're women, and they need our help. I'm completely on board with that, despite what you think," Sarah adds sincerely.

"Good." Negan smiles. "We should get back out there, keep up pretences until we have a plan."

Simon leads the way, Negan curling his fingers around Sarah's arm as he pulls her back.

"You did good, baby. I'm gonna reward the shit outta you later," he whispers in her ear.

She smiles seductively, wrapping an arm around his waist as they head through the door.


	15. Chapter 15 (A Flashback)

It had been six months since she'd arrived at the Sanctuary, and though Sarah had been weak when Negan had saved her, she'd become so much stronger in that short space of time. Negan's men had shown her how to use weapons correctly, and most importantly, how to safely use a gun. Though she'd become a pretty good shot, she much preferred handling a knife.

She sat in the passenger seat of a beat up truck, Simon behind the wheel. He glanced at her every so often, wondering just how far away from eighteen she was. Just as he were about to find a way to bring it up in casual conversation, she broke the silence.

"You think i stand a chance with Negan?" She asked, looking out the window.

Simon tried to hide a look of disappointment on his face. "Sure. But not till you're at least eighteen.. Negan doesn't do shit like that." He cleared his throat. "You know about his wives, right?"

"Yeah," she said nonchalantly. "Maybe he'd get rid of them.. if he fell in love with me." Simon stepped on the brakes, Sarah stretching out her hand so as not to hit the windscreen. "Jesus, Simon! You trying to kill me?"

He turned, pointing his finger in her direction. "I'm gonna give you some advice. Don't _ever_ believe that you can change him. Negan won't give up his wives for nothing, and i very much doubt he'll fall in love with you."

"But-"

" _No._ You're gonna set yourself up for a whole shedload of disappointment." He interrupted. She looked down into her lap, her eyes beginning to well up. Simon tilted his head, letting out a deep breath. "That's just the way it is, Sarah. The way _he_ is. He's not a bad guy, he just.. he's dealing with some shit. He won't open his heart up to you. As long as you understand that, then you'll be fine."

She nodded, not really taking in his words.

Simon started the truck, carrying on down the road.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"Satellite outpost. Negan wants to see how you do on guard duty."

"I manage just fine at the Sanctuary."

"Yeah, i know you do. It's different out here though. Sanctuary's more well guarded, and it has _walls._ The Satellite outpost doesn't."

~

They pulled up outside the Satellite outpost, two men guarding the doors.

"Dawyne." Simon smiled as he stepped out of the truck. "How's it going out here?"

"It's quiet," Dwayne replied, a cigarette clamped between his teeth. He squinted as smoke drifted upwards, glancing over at Sarah with a smile. "You must be Sarah. Simon tells me you're gonna be keeping me company later."

"I sure am."

Dwayne offered his hand, Sarah taking it and shaking it briefly. "Heard you're a good shot."

"I'm not too bad. I prefer knives though."

"Yeah, it's best to save bullets for when a knife just isn't enough. Don't wanna attract the dead."

"I'm gonna take her inside, show her around," Simon said, placing his hand against the small of her back as he led her towards the door.

As they stepped through the door, Sarah scrunched up her nose. "The fuck is that smell?"

Simon grinned as he opened a door to their right. "Pot."

Sarah frowned. The room was filled with at least a dozen cannabis plants, two Saviors tending to them. "We're really wasting valuable energy on that shit? So people can get high?"

Simon closed the door. "There's a lot more to pot than just getting high."

"Like what?"

"It's medicinal. You can use it for all kinds of shit. Aches and pains, sleep problems, anxiety."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course, some people just like to get high." Simon smiled. "And as long as it doesn't get in the way of their work, Negan doesn't mind."

They made their way down the winding corridors, Simon introducing her to the men at the outpost. He showed her the armoury, Sarah surprised by how much ammo they had.

They stepped outside, a few men working in a makeshift garage. Two of them were working on a car engine, and another was leant down working on a dirt bike.

"This is Jason, he's the best damn mechanic we have."

Jason grabbed a rag, wiping oil from his hands. As he turned to her, Sarah felt as if she were falling fast, as if the ground had been snatched from beneath her.

Jason's eyes widened. "Shit.. Sarah?"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "You two know each other?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, we-"

"Went to the same high school," Sarah interrupted.

Simon rested his hands on his hips. "Well, isn't that sweet."

Jason stared at her as he rose to his feet. "You could say that.. i guess."

"Sarah's shaping up to be one _hell_ of a soldier." Simon smiled. "Won't be long before she replaces myself as Negan's right hand man."

"I doubt that," she laughed half heartedly.

Jason eyed her cautiously, as if she were a dangerous animal about to pounce.

~

Sarah stood outside the Satellite outpost, her mind a million miles away. She'd never expected to see him again. It hadn't been through lack of trying. Even after the world had ended, she'd gone looking for him. Thought that maybe things would be different now that everyone was gone, that maybe he would love her. But she'd come up empty.

She shook her head, surprised by how little she felt for him. Granted, there were still feelings, you couldn't just shut off love after all. But now, Negan had her heart, and Jason was almost nothing.

 _What if he messes things up?_ She wondered.

"You say something?"

Sarah looked over at Dwayne, shaking her head. "No. Was in a world of my own, probably thinking out loud."

Dwayne chuckled lightly. "Yeah, i get like that these days. I mean, what else is there to do? No TV, no football."

"They have TV'S at the Sanctuary."

He turned to her with is eyes wide. "You're shitting me? Nobody ever told me that. No wonder John was quick to switch posts with me. Fuck?!" Dwayne shook his head in disappointment.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "I never liked watching TV anyway, rots your brain."

"You got a point, have you seen how weird John is?" He laughed.

Sarah smiled. "Yeah, and that creepy David guy too."

"That _is_ his official name too, creepy David," he joked. "You smoke?" Dwayne held out a battered pack of cigarettes.

She shook her head. "No, it's a disgusting habit."

Dwayne nodded in agreement as he pulled one out with his teeth. "You're not wrong. But who wants to live forever? I'd rather one of these kill me than those fuckers out there. These are my retirement plan." He laughed.

"Speaking of undead fucks." Sarah gestured across the road as two of the dead stumbled out of the woods. "I got it."

~

Gareth had relieved her just after dark, and Sarah had headed straight for the garage with the purpose of speaking to Jason. She'd hovered by the door for a good five minutes, not sure if she should go out there.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors, the garage seeming empty. As she stepped out further, she realised it wasn't completely empty, as Jason was still working on the dirt bike.

"Hey."

Jason looked up at her, letting out a deep sigh. He rose to his feet. "The hell are you doing here?"

"Just thought maybe we should clear the air."

Jason laughed, shaking his head. "Wow. Clear the air. That's a good one."

Sarah frowned, balling her fists. "You cheated on me, what did you expect me to do, be happy about it?"

"You're fucking insane, you know that?" He shook his head. "What am i saying, of course you don't. We weren't even together. We went on two dates, and it didn't work out."

Sarah opened her mouth, but words wouldn't come out.

"You beat my girlfriend to death, all because you couldn't have me. And then to make it worse, you fucking started following me round like some crazy stalker."

"I was trying to make things better."

"Things would've been perfectly fine if you'd just left me the hell alone."

Sarah looked down at her feet. "Well, i'm sorry," she lied. "That's all behind me now. I love Negan now."

Jason stared at her. "Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"That you're a fucking psycho stalker?"

"I _am not_!" She yelled.

"Whatever." Jason turned away from her, kneeling down near the dirt bike.

"Don't say anything.. please."

"Negan has a right to know. I mean, he can handle himself, but i doubt even _he_ would see you coming."

Sarah suddenly felt hot, and not in a good way. Her cheeks were burning, and she felt faint, as if her world was unravelling. "I can't let you do that."

"What was that?" He frowned, his focus back on the dirt bike.

Those were his last words, apart from a few spluttered gargles as she slit his throat.

Sarah looked down at the knife in her hand, dripping with his blood.

She felt bad, and her heart even ached a little, but she couldn't have him running to Negan. Jason would ruin everything, and Negan was her everything now.

" _What.._ in the _holy shit!?_ "

Sarah turned swiftly, Simon stood behind her with his mouth agape. "I.."

"Explain."

"I.. he.. was trying to hurt me."

Simon dipped his head, squinting his eyes briefly. "See, that sounds like a lie. I know a lie when i hear it. So again.. _explain_." He rolled his hand theatrically.

"I went out with him.. before. And, he cheated on me."

"Wow! You just slit the guy's throat because he cheated on you a lifetime ago?" He shook his head. "That's cold, even by my standards."

"No, that's not it. I.. i killed the girl he cheated with.. i didn't mean to. Anyway, he.. he was gonna run to Negan. And, i can't have that."

Simon looked at her sceptically. "That _kinda_ sounds like a half truth, but i'll take it."

"Simon.. i'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she said, her eyes welling up. "Please, don't tell anyone. I don't want Negan to get mad."

Simon looked down at her sympathetically. He ran a hand over the back of his neck, nodding briefly. "We need to get rid of him."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "Can't we just let him turn, go on his own way?"

"No, we _can't._ If someone comes across him with his throat cut, then people are gonna ask questions, questions they'll want answers to. We'll take him out and bury him."

~

Simon patted the last of the dirt with his shovel, wiping at his brow. He sat down on a tree stump, Sarah sitting across from him.

"Thanks, Simon. I really owe you one."

"And then some." He shook his head. "You don't need to worry. There's no chance i'd tell the big man about this. I'd probably be in more shit than you. He'd go easy on _you_ , 'cause you're a woman."

"Well, i'm grateful."

"So, you killed the girl he cheated with. How old were you when that happened?"

"Fifteen."

" _Shit_! I mean, i know you said you didn't mean to, but, i'm calling bullshit on that. You remind me a little of myself. When that red mist descends." Simon ran a hand over his eyes. "It's hard to see clearly."

"It won't happen again. It's just.. with her, i was angry. And with him.. i just didn't want him to mess shit up."

"Sure. Those are both valid reasons to kill someone," he said a little sarcastically. "I've killed people, a lot actually. Never killed anyone before all of this though. I got in a shedload of fights, that's for sure."

"That's all it was, just a fight. Not my fault if she was too dumb to know how to defend herself."

Simon rose to his feet. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that." He sighed deeply. "Come on, let's get back before anyone notices we're gone."


	16. Chapter 16

Simon looks up as Negan heads through the door, appearing as if he has something bitter in his mouth.

"What's up, boss?"

"Sherry's gone."

"Gone?" Simon raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. John just got through on the radio. Said Amber was worried 'cause she hadn't seen her in a while."

"You think she just left?"

"Probably. She _has_ done it before.. with Dwight."

"Is Dwight missing?" Negan shakes his head in reply. "You got people out looking for her?"

Negan runs a hand over his beard. "Not this time. I've told my men to keep an eye out, but.. if she doesn't wanna be there, then i'm not gonna fucking force her to be. I just.. if she didn't wanna be my damn wife anymore, i wish she'd have just fucking said something. I'm a reasonable guy, it's not like i would've put her on the fucking wall, i would've got her a decent job."

"Well, maybe she never really got over Dwight. Maybe it was too much for her?"

"Maybe." Negan looks out of the window, his back to Simon. "You think i'm doing the right thing, Simon?"

Simon stares at the back of his head. "Regarding what exactly?"

"With my wives. I mean, look at this place, and how the women are."

Simon shakes his head. "Come on, Negan. That's not the same, and you know it. Your wives know what they're getting themselves into, they know how it is. They _can_ leave. Sarah on the other hand.." Simon trails off, looking down at his feet.

Negan turns to him with a frown. "What about Sarah? You got something you wanna say, Simon?"

Simon lifts his head. "I think what you're doing with her is not gonna end well. Don't get me wrong, i like her, but she's dangerous."

Negan steps closer. "Dangerous how?"

He rests his hands on his hips. "You know how she is, Negan. She can take someone out without a seconds thought."

Negan smiles. "Like yourself you mean."

"She idolises you.. and she wants you all to herself. And i think she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. That's a pretty dangerous combination, since you're never gonna give her that."

He rests a hand on Simon's shoulder. "I appreciate your honesty, Simon. But i can handle Sarah."

~

The school took on an almost eerie quality after dark, much like the Sanctuary. But unlike the Sanctuary, there were almost no women to be seen. Most of them seemed to disappear, and those that didn't seemed to be either washing, drying, or sewing some kind of garment.

Sarah's footfalls echo through the corridors. She wonders what Negan's next move will be, if he makes one at all. Her theory about the women was still that, just a theory, even if she was certain of it herself.

She stands still, muffled voices in the distance. Light spills into the corridor as one of the doors opens, Sarah slinking back into the darkness.

"You'll do as i damn well tell you next time!"

Sarah peeks round the corridor, Grace wiping at her eyes as one of Vince's men all but shoves her out of his room before slamming the door shut. Grace leans against the wall, covering her mouth with one hand as she sobs into it.

Grace jumps as she feels fingers around her arm. "Wha-"

Sarah places a finger over her mouth, pulling at Grace's arm as she leads her down the corridor. She finds an empty room, closing the door behind her.

"What was that?" Sarah whispers. "And don't try and tell me it was nothing, because i have eyes and ears."

Grace shakes her head. "It.. it doesn't matter."

"It _does_ matter. Look, i'm trying real hard to be nice. I _actually_ wanna help you. Maybe you don't want my help, but can you say the same for everyone else?"

"I.. i don't-"

"Listen, Grace. If it's just that you've got a man with heavy hands, and no on else has gotta through that shit, then fine, that's _your_ business. But if that's _not_ what it is, and someone else is getting hurt because you're keeping your mouth shut, then that's _everyone's_ business. So which is it?"

Grace looks down at her hands. "You can't help."

"Like fuck i can't."

"They.. expect things from us."

Sarah raises an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Just, things that a wife does.. _all_ the things that a wife does."

Sarah opens her mouth, closing it quickly as she realises it sounds eerily similar to Negan's arrangement with his wives. Is that what it was? Was she getting so riled up over something that Negan himself had going at the Sanctuary. "You mean you're sleeping with them in return to keep you safe?" Grace nods in reply. Sarah drops her shoulders, not sure what else there is to say.

"We.. we don't have a choice. It's just how it is."

Sarah raises an eyebrow. "Are you saying they're forcing themselves on you?"

"I.. sometimes. But, mostly we just don't have a choice. It's either do what they want, or go hungry."

Sarah clenches her jaw. "So.. they have you doing all the shitty work during the day, and then they pretty much fucking force themselves on you at night, is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah, but.. Vince said Negan's pretty much the same. That he's got a whole bunch of wives to himself."

"Negan _does_ have a whole bunch of wives to himself, but it is _not_ the same, Grace. His wives have a choice. Every woman at the Sanctuary has a choice. Wife, worker, soldier, everyone gets a chance. Negan doesn't go forcing himself on women or starving them because they won't put out." Sarah rubs at her temples. "Negan's gonna hit the fucking roof. This place is over."

Grace grabs at her arm, her eyes wide. "You can't tell him. What if something goes wrong? What if Vince finds out?"

"Negan knows what he's doing. Vince is gonna regret the day he came across the both of us."

~

Negan clenches his fists as he paces the room, his face an angry shade of red.

"That _fucker_!"

Sarah grabs his arm, pulling him to a stop. "You need to dial it down a notch, walls have ears."

"I just.. this is fucking wrong. I can't fucking stand here and let that happen. Knowing what i know _now._ " Negan shakes his head. "I should've listened to your instincts."

"Where's Simon?"

"He's on guard duty with Vince's men."

"Negan, i know you wanna go straight in there and bash Vince's brains in, and believe me, i really wanna see it. But we need to come up with a plan."

Negan strokes her cheek. "I don't like you being here. Not now i know what they're doing."

Sarah smiles, butterflies filling her stomach. She stands on her tiptoes, softly kissing his lips. Negan brushes a hand through her hair before he pulls away.

"Not here.. not while that's happening.. i fucking can't, sweetheart."

Sarah nods. "So we come up with a plan, and quick."

Negan sits down on the bed, running a hand through his hair. "We've gotta get to the armoury. Now we know where it is, it shouldn't be that hard."

"I think we should get the women out, that way they don't get hurt in the crossfire. It'll make it a lot easier. From the looks of it, most of them don't know how to fight."

"I agree, but how the fuck are we supposed to get all the fucking women out without Vince and his men noticing?" Negan frowns. "Are we sure they'll even come with us?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because even if they want to, they might be too afraid. That's what men like Vince thrive on, fear."

"I'll talk with Grace again. See if she can speak to the other women."

"I was talking with Simon earlier, he said a couple of Vince's men seem alright. They haven't been here long."

"You mean Brian and Gavin?"

"Yeah. And a few others."

"Well, i can't speak for the others, but from what i've seen of those two, i'd have to agree. Unless they know what's going on here." She shakes her head. "I find it hard to believe they don't know though. I mean, how could you not know that's going on under your roof?"

"You'd be surprised, sweetheart. There's a few of my own men that have felt the barbed end of Lucille. Sometimes you just don't see shit."

"You think they'll turn traitor? Because that'd give us one hell of an advantage."

"I'm fucking hoping so. I'll talk with Simon. If he seems to think so, then i'll trust his judgement. We could offer them good positions at the Sanctuary."

"When do you wanna make a move?"

"The sooner the fucking better." Negan runs a hand over his beard. "I can't stomach being here knowing what i know now. If not tomorrow, the day after."

~

Negan and Sarah had headed out in the dark of night, assuring Vince it was to pick up much needed supplies for the bridge.

They'd made their way to the Satellite outpost, Simon not far behind them.

Negan stands in front of his truck with Sarah, Simon, and a few of his men.

"So that's nine men, and you vouch for them?" Negan asks, glancing at Simon.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure we can get them on board."

Negan shakes his head. "We need to be more than pretty fucking sure, Simon. If we let them in on this, we need to fucking know they're not gonna screw us over."

"I vouch for them," he assures him. "They haven't been with Vince long, they have _no_ idea what's happening there. They find the place just as weird as i do."

"Alright. I got through to the Sanctuary, they're gonna send men out, should be here before first light. Sarah, how did it go with Grace?"

"She wants out, but she's scared, they all are."

"How many women are there?" He asks.

"Twenty-six. Grace said it's best if they don't know, and I agree with her."

Negan raises an eyebrow. "How's that?"

"Like i said, they're afraid. They don't wanna live how they're living, but I guess that's all they've known for a good while, and it's kept them alive. If they have the night to worry about how this could go wrong, no doubt at least one of them could go to Vince."

"You really think they'd fucking do that? Considering what that fucker's doing?"

"I do. Of course they want out, but they don't wanna die either."

"So, how do we get them out?"

"I've already spoken with Vince."

Negan puffs out his chest, clenching his jaw. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have time."

"And what the fuck did you say to him?"

"I convinced him to let me give them some basic weapons training."

Simon raises an eyebrow. "How the _hell_ did you get him to agree to that?"

"I used my womanly charms. I'm having dinner with him tomorrow.. apparently." She smiles.

Negan doesn't know whether to be jealous or impressed, his lips creeping up into a smile nonetheless. "But that doesn't get them off the grounds."

"Actually, it does. He wanted me to train them in the schoolyard, but i convinced him i needed  more room. So he's letting me train them out by the running tracks, with the condition he has two of his own men keeping watch, along with our own." Sarah turns to Simon. "You think you can swing it so Brian and Gavin are on guard duty?"

"I'll see what i can do."

"So we get the women in one place, outside the walls, then what?" Negan asks, intrigued to see where her plan is going.

"Well, that's the hard bit, because that's when they might panic. Luckily, we have Grace on board. Hopefully she can convince the women that we'll keep them safe, and that they're better off at the Sanctuary. Then we bring them here, until the fight's over."

Negan smiles, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's a good plan, sweetheart. If Gavin and Brian can be trusted, they can lead the women here, along with three of our own."

"You want me with them?" Sarah asks.

"No. I'm gonna need you to take the armoury. Soon as those women are in safe hands, you make your way straight to that fucker. I'll be waiting for you, along with a few others. We take it, and then shit goes down." Negan looks over his men. "I need to know that nobody's gonna cut and run. You panic, then take a fucking second to get your shit together. You _don't_ _fucking run,_ understand?"

His men nod in unison.

"Good. Let's go over the plan again."


	17. Chapter 17

They'd been given the men they'd wanted except one, but Sarah figured they could handle him before he even knew what was happening.

She stands on the running tracks, twenty-six women in front of her. They look a pathetic bunch to her, and Sarah wonders why she's bothering going to the effort to save them in the first place. She pushes the thought away. They're women, and given the right training they could be useful in time. Also, they needed her help, and Sarah would be damned if she'd stand by and let a bunch of men dictate over them as if they were nothing more than playthings.

Sarah looks from Simon to Gavin, then she nods. To her surprise, Gavin walks over to Vince's other man and slits his throat. Vince's man drops to the ground, the women turning in unison as he grabs at his throat.

They shriek, and a few of them begin to scream. This isn't how Sarah wants it to go. If they don't shut up, they'll attract unwanted attention.

"Hey!" She yells, taking the gun from her hip. "Shut the fuck up."

Most of the women cower, but two make a run for it.

"Don't even fucking think about it. I'd put a bullet in you before you get anywhere near those trees," she warns them.

They freeze, sobbing quietly as they shake like leaves.

Grace steps forward. "She's helping us."

"Helping us.. she just killed Tony," a red haired women says, glancing at his body.

"Do you like it here?" Grace asks. "We all know how it is here. Yeah, we get to live, but at what cost?"

The red haired woman looks down at her feet. "So what is this?"

Sarah takes a step closer. "We're gonna take you to the Sanctuary. You won't have to worry about Vince and his men anymore."

"And what if we die on the way there?"

"That won't happen," Sarah assures her.

"You don't know that."

"No, not for sure I don't. But do you really wanna keep living this way? I'd rather fucking die to be honest," Sarah says. "It won't come to that though. Simon knows what he's doing, _I_ know what i'm doing, and i'm guessing Gavin knows what he's doing." Sarah gives him a quick nod which he returns. "There's more men on their way, they're probably out there in the woods right now. There's a satellite outpost just a few miles from here. Shouldn't take you much more than an hour."

"You're not coming with us?" Grace asks.

Sarah shakes her head. "I've got shit to do here. Simon and Gavin will keep you safe, and like I said, Negan's men are on the way, you'll probably cross them in the woods."

"Thank you." Grace smiles.

Sarah stares at Grace, a strange feeling washing over her. She's unsure what to do with it, not used to doing something that seems so selfless. Sure, she has her sights set on Vince, but the plan to save the women had been her idea, and it makes her feel good. "You're welcome."

~

Sarah makes her way towards the armoury. They have thirty minutes before they're supposed to be back with the women, so thirty minutes before Vince realises something is wrong.

She swears under her breath as a branch snaps beneath her boot, then spends the next five minutes walking with her head down. Sarah sees Negan and two of his men in the distance crouched in the overgrowth near the cabin.

"How did it go?" Negan whispers.

"As planned. Simon and Gavin are leading them to the Satellite outpost."

"Good. There's two guards outside, not sure about inside. Paul." Negan turns to his left. "Once we've took out those guards, you lead. We need to keep this quiet, you think you can take them out quick enough with your bow?"

"Sure thing, boss."

"Let's fucking hope so. We can't afford one of them getting a shot off. The sound might carry, and if Vince hears it, game over. Sarah, we're gonna make our way to the back of the cabin. You take the guard on the right, i'll take the other, okay?" Sarah nods in reply. "Good. Let's get this fucking show on the road."

Sarah and Negan head in opposite directions, giving the cabin a wide berth until they come up behind it, meeting once again. Negan gives her a nod, taking the knife from his belt. They each step carefully towards the front of the cabin, slowly coming up behind their marks. The two men guarding the door only realise something is wrong once they feel the cold metal slashing at their throats.

Sarah places a hand over her victim's mouth, having not cut deep enough to render him silent. He drops quickly enough before she puts her knife through his skull. Negan glances at her with a nod then looks towards the back of the cabin, motioning his two men forward with his fingers.

Paul holds his bow and arrow, ready to draw as soon as they head through the door. He's unsure whether to enter slowly or burst inside, Negan hadn't specified which. He figures the best thing is to enter quickly yet quietly, not giving the men inside a chance to react. Paul nods towards the door handle, and Sarah turns it before he presses quickly against the door with his shoulder.

Two men sit playing cards. They look towards the door in annoyance as if expecting to see one of their fellow men. Paul sends an arrow through one of their skulls before he even has the chance to meet his gaze, then he takes out the other just as he reaches for his gun.

Paul steps further inside, the others with their weapons at the ready. They search the other rooms, but it's a relatively small cabin so it doesn't take long. The only room they haven't searched is just off the kitchen, and it's locked.

"That's gotta be it," Sarah says.

"Come on, let's go search those fuckers till we find a key."

"I can unlock it," Paul says. "Sarah, you got a hair clip or some shit?"

She digs in her pocket, pulls out a bobby pin, and hands it to Paul.

"You unlock that before we find a key, you might earn yourself some points." Negan smiles before heading back towards the dead men.

It takes them all of thirty seconds to find the keys, but by the time they get back to the door, Paul has unlocked it.

"Good fucking work." Negan smiles. He opens the door, grinning from ear to ear. "Now that's what i'm fucking talking about!"

The room is lined with shelves, and the shelves are filled with an array of weapons, bullets, and even a rocket launcher.

Sarah steps inside the room, running her hand over the rocket launcher. "This is pretty fucking cool."

"It sure is, sweetheart."

"We gonna use it?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Negan takes it from the shelf and hands it to his other man. "You know how to use this, Greg?" Greg nods in reply. "Good. You stay hidden. You only use it if we get overwhelmed with assholes."

"We can use these." Sarah grabs a couple of smoke bombs.

Negan grabs his radio. "Brett, time to move in, over and out."

Negan barely has time to clip the radio back onto his belt before five of his men enter the cabin.

"You guys load this shit up quietly. Get it the fuck outta here. Is everyone in place?"

"They are. Simon radioed through, said they're more than half way to the Satellite outpost."

"Good. Come on, let's go show these fuckers who's in charge around here."

~

Negan, Sarah, and six of Negan's men climb the gate, dropping down into the school yard near the gym.

Negan had played with strategies for hours. He'd contemplated drawing Vince's men out, but that would leave too many stragglers inside, so he'd gone with bringing more of his men, three to take out as many as they could on the inside, and the rest for the outside.

Much to her annoyance, Sarah was under strict instructions to keep on the outside. She'd wanted to be right by Negan's side, more than that, she wanted to watch him kill Vince.

Sarah looks down at her belt, now adorned with an extra gun courtesy of Vince's armoury. She has no intention of using it. This is the fun part, killing people and not having the worry of Negan finding out, because it's his own orders, and she fully intends on making the most of it, taking each one out with her knife unless they become overwhelmed and she has to turn to her gun.

She watches as Negan enters through the gym with three others, and she wonders how long it will take. Before the world had turned to shit, Sarah had always thought battles lasted hours, that was until Simon had set her straight. He said actual battles were normally over within a matter of minutes, sometimes less, and they weren't always as grand as movies liked to make out. They were ugly, and quite often they stunk. Sarah could understand that, people had a habit of pissing themselves, in fact, Sherry had pissed herself right before she'd died. When she'd killed Jason, he'd shit himself, and the stench had made her eyes water and her stomach churn. Sarah didn't like that part, she didn't like the smell, but as for the rest of it, she liked it very much. There's no fear, just adrenaline, and impatience.

It isn't long before she gets what she wants as two of Vince's men walk into the yard, chatting away to one another and paying no mind to the small girl heading in their direction.

Negan's men watch her with a frown, Paul grabbing an arrow should anything go wrong. They needn't have worried as Sarah doubles back on the two men, sending her knife through the back of one of their necks. The other stares dumbly like a deer caught in the headlights. Before he has the chance to reach for his gun, and before Paul has a chance to release his arrow, Sarah forces her knife into his throat, smiling as she watches his life ebb away from him.

Paul and the others run out, dragging the bodies behind the gym. They hear yelling from inside the school, then a gunshot.

"Shit!" Sarah runs for the gym doors, but Paul pulls her back.

"Don't. We have orders."

"What if Negan's hurt?"

"Then we'd know about it. Our orders are to stay out here and keep the yard clear."

They turn at the sound of voices heading their way. Over a dozen of Vince's men make their way through the yard, heading in their direction.

Sarah takes a smoke bomb from her backpack and throws it in their direction. It isn't long before smoke fills the yard. Vince's men grab their guns as they form a circle, standing back to back.

"Element of surprise is over," Paul says. "Go." He gestures to the other two, who then aim their rifles towards the shadows in the smoke.

Rapid gunfire puts an end to the silence, and the shadows drop down, the majority from gunshots.

Sarah takes out her gun as the sound of more boots fills the yard. She can hear gunfire in the distance, most likely coming from the gate. She fires blindly into the smoke, unable to do much else. Paul signals for her to throw another smoke bomb before he opens fire. She tosses it into the dissipating smoke, then crouches back behind the gym. As much as she doesn't want to miss the action, she has no wish to die either, and capable or not, all it would take is one stray shot and she's a goner.

Only three minutes have passed since Negan headed inside, and it takes all her willpower not to run into the gym. Instead, she keeps shooting, smiling contentedly every time she hears a thud, knowing she's put an end to someone.

She aims her gun as she hears the sound of rapid footsteps from within, smiling as Negan runs out with the same men he went in with. He crouches down beside her, his breath heavy and his face slick with sweat.

"Vince isn't fucking there!" He shouts over the gunfire.

"You think he ran?" Sarah frowns before firing into the smoke.

"That or he was never fucking here to begin with. How many have you taken out?"

"About twenty."

"That's a good fucking chunk of his men, he probably doesn't have more than half that number left. We took out ten in there. How many did Simon count?"

"Fifty."

He nods before jumping up, unloading his gun into the smoke. He crouches back down, grabbing his radio as it begins to crackle. "Say that again, over." Negan frowns.

"We have control of the gate, over."

"How many did you take out?" The radio remains silent, and Negan rolls his eyes. "Fucking over." Negan feels himself being pulled back, a bullet missing his temple by barely an inch. "Fuck!" Greg drops down in front of him, a bullet hitting him in the chest. "Shit! Someone get that fucking rocket launcher before they do!"

Sarah races forward. "Gareth!"

Gareth runs towards her, helping her pull Greg's body to the back of the gym. Sarah takes the rocket launcher from his shoulder and shoves it through the gym door

Negan presses down on the radio. "For fuck sake! How fucking many, over!"

"About eighteen, over."

Sarah looks into the smoke. There can't be more than two of Vince's men, and as she watches the gunfire being returned, she realises it's only one. She runs into the smoke.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Negan yells.

Vince's man doesn't see her coming as she comes up behind him, sending her knife through his temple.

~

Over a dozen of Negan's Saviors scour the woods while a dozen others double check the school, yet Vince is nowhere to be seen.

"He can't have gotten fucking far," Negan says.

Sarah walks beside him through the woods. She was almost grateful Vince hadn't been in the school. Now she would be able to see him die, perhaps even have a hand in it.

"Did the women make it to the Satellite outpost?" She asks.

"Yeah, they're on their way to the Sanctuary as we speak."

"We'll find him," Sarah assures Negan.

"I'm sure we fucking will. He won't last long out here alone."

"Negan." One of his men heads towards him, a rifle hanging over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

Sarah keeps on going, scanning the area. Negan was right, he couldn't have gotten far. She glances at one of Negan's best trackers. "Any sign?"

"It's hard to tell. There's boot prints all over the damn place. I'm gonna head down to the river."

Sarah nods. "I'll cover you."

They trek almost a mile along the river, Sarah trying her best to remain vigilant. The adrenaline from their fight has worn off, and quite frankly, she's tired.

"How long do we keep looking?" She asks.

"Till we find somethi-" he drops to his knees.

Sarah stares at him with a frown. His eyes are wide, but he's already gone, blood dripping from an exit hole between his eyes. She reaches for her gun.

"Don't even fucking think about it, honey." Vince smiles, aiming his gun at her, a silencer over the end of it.

Sarah clenches her jaw, then opens her mouth to yell. She doesn't get the chance, her vision suddenly going white, then black.


	18. Chapter 18

Sarah wakes in the darkness. She wonders could she really have been out that long, then she realises she hasn't, as light peeks through her blindfold.

"Oh, look. Sleeping beauty's finally awake." Vince chuckles. He crouches down, pulling the blindfold off her eyes.

Sarah squirms on the floor, her hands tied behind her back, and her feet tied together. She looks around at what appears to be an office, but it's much more basic than the one at the school.

"I'm gonna take this gag off. If you scream, you'll regret it, understand?" She stares at him coldly, and Vince smiles. "What am I thinking, of course you won't scream. That's not you, is it?" He shakes his head. "No. Screaming is beneath you. You're not afraid of shit. You're the kinda person that leads men out into the woods and slits their throats." Vince grabs her arm and pulls her up till she's on her ass, then he removes her gag. "So, you got something you wanna say?"

"You're gonna die."

Vince laughs. "Your man Negan has no fucking idea where I am."

"Negan isn't the reason you're gonna die," she sneers.

Vince smiles. "Cute. I like you. I _really_ wish you were on my side. But that seems out of the question considering the circumstances. It's a shame though. You're wasted on Negan."

"I don't give a shit what you think."

"Course you don't. But it's the truth, and you know it. He'll never love you. You'd have better luck with that big guy with the moustache. I think he likes you more than Negan does, but he's a smart man, knows how to keep his hands to himself."

"Simon doesn't-"

"Bullshit. I've seen the way he looks at you. It's kinda sad actually." Vince waves a hand.

"Where are we?"

"This place?" Vince grins from ear to ear. "Negan ain't as smart as he thinks. He's arrogant. See, he didn't think someone like me might have my own outpost. No, he's too busy fucking his bit on the side and his multiple wives, and you were too busy throwing Negan lustful looks and murdering my man. Tell me, Sarah, did you like killing him, did you enjoy it?"

"Not half as much as i'll enjoy killing you."

"That's not gonna happen i'm afraid. Not only do I have this secret outpost, but I also have thirty men guarding it, thirty men he knows nothing about."

Sarah clenches her jaw. They had been stupid, she can't deny it. Thirty men that they'd known nothing about, an outpost they'd known nothing about, most likely filled with weapons.

"I can hear the cogs turning in that pretty little head of yours. I wouldn't worry too much about it. This kinda thing happens when you get too comfortable, when you think you're above everyone else."

"We _are_ above you, a fucking turd is above you." She spits.

"How's that?"

"What your men do, what _you_ do, you're monsters."

"This coming from you?" Vince raises an eyebrow. "Maybe we are, but who gives a shit. We keep people safe."

"Negan keeps people safe."

"Sure he does. But he's failed here, hasn't he? You're not safe."

"I couldn't give a shit. If you're gonna kill me then just get the fuck on with it."

Vince leans closer, stroking her cheek. "Now why would I wanna do that? You're a pretty thing, feisty. I could think of much better things to do with you, and I _am_ a monster after all."

Sarah spits at him. "You come anywhere near me with that cock of yours and i'll fucking bite it off!"

Vince wipes at his cheek, biting on his lip as he smiles. "There it is! I love a feisty woman." He rises to his feet, rubbing at his visible erection through his jeans. "If I didn't have shit to do, i'd fuck you bloody. Maybe later." He smiles.

~

"Where the fuck is she?" Negan frowns.

"I think she went off with Chris."

"And where the fuck is Chris?"

"I.. i'm not sure. I think he was headed for the river."

Negan takes the radio from his belt. "Chris, this is Negan. What the fuck are you doing out there? Over."

He's met with silence.

"Chris, check the fuck in, over."

"He may have switched it off, Negan."

"Yeah, I fucking know tha-"

"Sorry, Chris can't come to the phone right now, what with him being dead and all.. over."

Negan's eyes widen as he looks down at the radio. "Vince, is that you you slimy little asshole?"

"Now that's no way to speak to the man who has your girl. She's pretty isn't she?"

"How do I know you're not bullshitting?"

"Here, beautiful, say hi." Silence ensues, then the radio cuts off.

"Hey, don't you fucking touch her!" Negan yells.

"She's a stubborn little thing. Won't fucking talk. Let's see how she feels about this knife. You see this, honey. It's gonna go right in your fucking eyeball unless you tell your man hi. He just wants to know you're okay."

Negan's breath becomes heavy as he listens.

"Hi.. there, you happy?" Sarah says over the radio.

Negan swallows thickly. "What the fuck do you want, Vince?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. I'm gonna have a little think about it. You know what helps clear my mind, Negan? Of course you do, we're alike in a lot of ways you and I. What helps clear my mind, is fucking the shit out of a beautiful woman, and since you took all my fucking women, I guess i'll have to fuck the closest woman to hand."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Negan spits. "I'll fucking kill you for this you piece of shit!"

"There's no need to be like that." Vince chuckles. "I wanna say I feel bad about losing all my women, but i'm guessing this one's worth ten of them. I bet she's a fucking fireball in the sack."

"Don't hurt her," Negan says, his tone softer than before. "Tell me what you want."

"Like I said, Negan. I need time to think. I'll get back to you."

"Hey! Don't you touch her! Hey!" Negan stares down at the radio, his face an angry shade of red. "Fuck!" He rubs at his temples.

"Sir."

"What?!"

"He.. he can't be far."

"And how the fuck do you know that?"

"That signal was as clear as a bell. He's most likely no more than a mile or so from here."

"I want every fucking man searching every fucking building within a few miles of here. Where's Simon?"

"He's on his way here last I heard."

"Good.. don't just fucking stand there, spread the fucking word, every man."

"Sure thing." He nods before walking off.

~

Simon spreads out a map over the bonnet of his truck, scanning it thoroughly.

"Most likely it's an outpost, and he's probably got more men there that we didn't account for. That's smart."

"Alright, I fucking underestimated him. So where the fuck is this goddamn outpost?" Negan frowns.

Simon shakes his head, running a hand over his moustache. "It's gotta be nearby, since the radio signal was pretty clear. My guess is it's some kind of warehouse or factory." He drums his fingers against the map before turning his head. "Pete. You know this area. Any factories or warehouses nearby?"

Pete makes his way over, running his finger over the map. "Closest warehouse is here, barely a mile away, but that's fucked, they couldn't be there." He chews on the inside of his cheek. "Then there's the tobacco factory, but that burned down a few months ago." Pete traces his finger over the map then taps it. "Here. That's the old textile factory. It's the closest one here that isn't ruined or burnt."

"How far is that?" Negan asks.

"Less than two miles. It's in the middle of a shitty little town."

"How do you know it's not fucked like the others?"

"I drove through there when I was out on a run a few months back, it was still standing."

Negan huffs. "That's not much to go on."

"But it's something," Simon points out.

"Alright, Pete, go check it out, but be fucking discrete. You see anything, get your ass back here."

~

"You hungry?" Vince asks as he rests his feet up on the desk.

Sarah scowls, turning away from him.

"Come on, you gotta be hungry. You took out all my men at the school, right? Killing is hungry work."

"I'm not hungry."

Vince shrugs his shoulders. "Suit yourself." He looks out of the window, glancing at the town below them. "He'll probably find us."

"He _will_ find you."

Vince nods. "True. So what do I do with you? Do I use you as a bargaining tool?" Vince shakes his head. "No, Negan would kill me the moment I hand you over. So what then? Maybe I slit your throat and leave before he has the chance to find us? That way I live to fight another day."

"I couldn't give a shit what you do."

"Really? You wanna die?"

"Not really, but we're all gonna die at some point."

"True. But there's a lot of ways to die, and some are much better than others. Give me a nice quick death any day."

"You'll die slow, and painfully."

Vince takes his feet off the desk and makes his way over to Sarah. He crouches down in front of her. "I don't think you realise just how far up shit creek you are." He tilts his head to one side. "Yeah, you're a fucking badass. But you're still just a girl. A girl who's in a very fucking vulnerable situation." He takes the knife from his belt and presses it against her cheek. "I could kill you nice and slow if I wanted to." Vince brings the knife down towards her throat, her breath becoming heavy as he trails it over her chest. He cuts one of the straps on her vest, and Sarah flinches a little. "Yeah, you're not so tough, honey." Vince cuts the other strap, watching as her chest rises and falls.

Sarah attempts to squirm away from him, his knife nicking her shoulder in the process. Vince grabs the top of her arm and pushes her into the corner of the room.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" She almost growls.

Vince chuckles, the knife glinting as he turns it in his hand. "I don't think so, honey. This is gonna be fun."

~

Pete had been right, and Negan had wasted no time in gathering all his men together. The hardest part had been getting all his men as close to the factory as he could without being seen or heard, which had meant travelling on foot.

Negan peeks through the window of a rundown convenience store, the factory in his sights. He turns as Simon steps through the back door.

"How many, Simon?"

"Eight guards, but i'm guessing there's a hell of a lot more inside."

"That little fucker," Negan says through gritted teeth.

"How long do we wait?"

"We can't wait any longer. It's gonna be messy, but we've gotta do it now."

~

Sarah kicks at Vince, the rope binding her feet having come undone. She lies on her back, her boot connecting with his mouth. Vince falls down on his ass, his jaw suddenly throbbing fiercely. He spits out blood along with two of his teeth.

"What the fuck?!" He stares at his teeth on the floor in surprise, his face lit with fury. "You stupid, bitch!" Vince knocks her sideways with the back of his hand, grabbing at her throat as he kneels over her.

With her hands behind her back, all she can do is squirm. She doesn't hear the gunfire, and neither does Vince, his ears ringing from the kick to his face. He bares his teeth, looking a little ridiculous now he's missing two of them, then he loosens his grip. Vince turns her onto her stomach and unbuckles his belt.

"Negan won't fucking want you by the time i'm done with you!" He sneers.

A searing pain suddenly rips through his temple. Vince falls off of her, turning his head quickly as blood pours down the side of his face.

"You sick fuck!" Negan roars, bringing down Lucille once again. Vince rolls quickly to his right, narrowly dodging another bat to the face.

As Negan attempts to bring Lucille down once again, Vince brings his boot up into Negan's crotch, and Negan crumples to the floor, the wind taken out of him as he drops Lucille. Vince charges at him, his fist connecting with Negan's cheek.

Negan returns the favour, Vince letting out a pained growl as he connects with his jaw. Negan takes out his knife, aiming for Vince's throat, but Vince knocks it out of his hand and it clatters to the floor.

They grapple, each one struggling to take control. Vince brings his knee up into Negan's crotch once again, Negan letting out a breath so pained Vince might sympathise if he weren't so enraged. Vince leans over Negan, grabbing at his throat. He squeezes hard, Negan's legs scrambling against the floor for purchase. His legs begin to weaken, the only focus being that he can't catch his breath.

Vince smiles as he watches Negan's eyes go red, his face turning almost blue.

"I'm gonna keep that woman of yours alive for a long time! By the time me and my men are done with her, she'll be begging me to kill her!"

Vince feels himself being pulled backwards, and suddenly he's struggling to breathe.

Sarah holds each end of Lucille, pulling her tight against Vince's throat. The barbwire pricks at her left hand, but she barely feels it. She moves Lucille quickly in a slashing action, piercing his throat, but not enough to kill him.

Vince inhales sharply as the loss of contact allows him to take a breath, but Sarah brings her boot to his face, his nose breaking with a sickening crunch. Sarah forces the blunt end of Lucille down on his nose, then she sits astride Vince. Taking Negan's knife which she'd used to cut the rope binding her hands, she plunges it into his chest, Vince's mouth widening in response.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" She sneers, before pressing her thumbs into his eyes.

He makes much more noise than Sherry did, and he kicks up more of fuss, but the knife to his chest is already proving fatal, and his movements become much less erratic.

Negan looks over at her, still trying to catch his breath. He'd fully intended to help her, but she obviously doesn't need it, in fact, if it weren't for her, _he_ would be dead. He takes note of her face as she buries her thumbs to the knuckle in Vince's eyes, and for the first time, he contemplates Simon's warning. Sarah was _not_ someone to be messed with.

Sarah smiles as Vince becomes still, his chest no longer rising and falling. She wipes her hands on her jeans and turns to Negan.

Negan is wary for a moment, but then he sees the marks on her neck, the bruise on her cheek, and suddenly she's his girl again. He rushes over on all fours, pulling her close to him.

Sarah smiles contentedly, breathing in his scent.


	19. Chapter 19

It feels good to be back at the Sanctuary, to finally be home.

Sarah sits on the steps outside, looking down at her left hand. It hadn't been as bad as it had looked, so she'd only needed a couple of stitches. Negan on the other hand had sworn like a sailor as Carson had fixed his nose, threatening to throw him into the furnace as his eyes had watered.

A week has passed since their attack on Vince's group, and they are now ten men stronger, but they also have thirty-six extra mouths to feed, and twenty-six of those mouths don't know how to fight.

She walks down the steps, standing in front of the chain link fence as she stares at a wooden spike just beyond the wall.

"Ain't so fucking tough now." She smiles contentedly. Sarah almost wishes she hadn't gouged his eyes out. It would be much more satisfying to see that vacant look that the dead have, but it was satisfying nonetheless. She watches as his mouth open and closes almost rhythmically, his hands hanging down by his sides, twitching every so often. They'd cut off his legs, leaving only his upper body chained to the post. Sarah will enjoy watching Vince rot, she's sure about that.

"You watching him again?"

"Yeah." She turns to Simon. "You heading to the Satellite outpost?"

"I sure am." Simon stuffs his hands in his pockets. "It's kinda strange how Sherry just disappeared, don't you think?"

Sarah shrugs. "Couldn't care less."

"Well, I did figure you'd be happy about it. But still, Sherry just taking off like that, it doesn't make much sense when you think about it."

Sarah turns to Simon. "Then don't think about it."

Simon nods. "Sure, I'll try not to."

"Good. You be careful out there." She turns back to look at Vince.

~

Things are good, in fact, things are much better than good in Sarah's eyes. Every morning for the last week, she'd woke up in Negan's arms, and Negan never let anyone sleep in his bed, nevermind on a regular basis.

She walks down the corridor towards his room with a spring in her step, and a smile on her face. As she steps through the double doors, Sarah barely notices his wives. What she does notice is Negan sitting at the bar with Grace.

Grace seems much more upbeat since leaving the school, and it shows. The dark circles beneath her eyes have faded, and her hair is freshly washed, hanging in loose waves.

Sarah's stomach rolls a little. She shakes her head, making her way over to the both of them.

"Hey."

"Hey." Grace smiles. Before Sarah can think of a polite way to ask what the fuck Grace is doing here, Grace hops off the stool. "I was actually looking for you."

"You were?" Sarah asks with a frown.

"Yeah. I made you something." Grace hands Sarah what looks like a sheath. "I know yours broke when Vince.. well." She shakes her head. "I put a loop on it, so it'll go straight on your belt."

Sarah looks down at the sheath, a little taken aback. She was used to men being nice to her, that happened a lot, but women, she was certainly not used to women being nice. "Thanks, this.. this is great. You didn't have to."

Grace waves a hand. "It's the least I can do after what you did."

Negan watches Sarah in bemusement, wondering what's going on in her head. She was a hard girl to read, and he wasn't entirely sure he would want to read her.

"Well, thanks." Sarah smiles a little uncomfortably. "How you settling in?"

"I'm settling in okay. I keep busy sewing. But Negan said he's gonna teach me how to handle a gun soon. I doubt I'll ever be anywhere near as good as you, but I can try."

Sarah swallows thickly. "I don't know. Negan's a damn good teacher."

Negan rests a hand against Sarah's shoulder. "You could teach her how to handle a knife. You're fucking exceptional at that." He smirks.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

Negan frowns as he watches her look down at the sheath. She looks hurt, and he can't for the life of him think why.

"Anyway, I should go," Grace says. "Got lots to do. I'll seeya later." She waves as she heads off.

"Sarah."

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" Negan asks.

She looks up at him, plastering on a smile. "No.. why would something be wrong?"

"Because you look like you just got picked last in gym. The fuck's up?"

Sarah shakes her head. "It's nothing."

Negan takes her hand. "Sarah. I'm really fucking trying here. I'm trying to do the right thing, to be a decent fucking guy. Haven't I been good to you since we got back?"

"Yeah, everything's been perfect."

"Then what's wrong? I thought you'd be on cloud fucking nine. We've spent every night together, and I haven't touched my wives once."

Sarah squeezes his hand. "It's nothing. I was just.. thinking about Vince, you know, flashbacks," she lies.

He nods, stroking her cheek softly. "Of course. I'm sorry. I didn't fucking think."

"You're gonna ask her to be your wife, aren't you?" Sarah blurts out.

Negan stares at her, his eyes wide. "I.. why the fuck would you think that?"

"The way you look at her."

Negan rubs at his temples. "Jesus, Sarah. I literally just told you I'm gonna teach her how to handle a gun. You think I teach my wives how to handle guns?"

She looks down at her feet. "No."

"No, I don't."

"But why her? Why not any of the other women we brought back?"

"Because Grace has shown a fucking interest." Negan holds up a hand. "Listen, sweetheart. I don't fucking appreciate all the questions. Now, I've been real fucking nice since we got back, as you well know, but don't fucking push it."

"I'm not pushing it, I'm just-"

"You're jealous, when you have no fucking need to be."

"So you don't think she's hot?"

"I didn't say that, I mean, I've got fucking eyes in my head. Grace is a knock out, and don't fucking look at me like that. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into when you got with me."

"But, I thought you.." She shakes her head.

"You thought what.. that I love you?" Negan tilts his head to one side. "Even if I were capable of feeling that for anyone, you.. you make it so fucking hard for anyone to love you, Sarah."

Her eyes begin to fill up, and Sarah wipes at them quickly.

Negan runs a hand over his face. "Jesus, Sarah, don't. I'm not saying I don't care about you. I _do_ care about you, a fucking lot more than I've cared for anyone since the world turned to shit. Look at me." He places his fingers beneath her chin. "I'm an asshole, I've always been honest about that. Could I fall for you?" He chews on the inside of his cheek. "I really think I fucking could, sweetheart. But, only if you cut this shit out. Sometimes, the way you feel about me.. it's ugly. Just.. chill the fuck out, okay?"

Sarah nods, a tear falling down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Negan sighs deeply. "Don't be sorry, sweetheart. You're a lot like me in many ways. I'm a jealous mother fucker," he laughs. "I get it, sweetheart, I really fucking do. This isn't easy for you. Loving someone like me. But, I'm trying, and that's all I can do. I can't promise you anything else."

"I really do love you.. so much."

Negan brushes his fingers through her hair before softly kissing her forehead. "I know you do."

~

Sarah sits on the end of her bed, clawing at the covers as she tries to calm herself.

 _Don't ruin it, he really is trying,_ she tries to tell herself. But it's hard to listen, and the thought of someone else having his attention when she's so close to winning his heart, she can't bear it. Sarah closes her eyes tight as she attempts to think rationally. _He said he could fall for you, he's never_ _said_ _that before. Just breathe._ But she can't breathe, her heart aches. She wants it all, and she doesn't want to wait for it. Waiting could mean things get in the way. _Just breathe._ She holds her head in her hands, pulling at her own hair as tears stream down her cheeks.

Sarah wipes at her eyes as she gets up off the bed.

"Just stop it," she whispers to herself.

~

"Are you sure we're safe out here?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine," Sarah assures her.

"Sorry, I've asked you that about five times already, it must be getting annoying. Thanks again, for offering to train me out here. I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing."

Grace stops for a moment, turning to Sarah. "It's not nothing. I know it must seem pretty stupid to someone like you that I don't know how to handle myself in the slightest. So I'm real grateful that you're giving me the time of day."

Sarah swallows thickly. "That's.. you're welcome."

They walk together through the woods, Sarah leading the way.

"I'm not gonna be much use if the dead come by," Grace says apologetically.

"That's okay, I can handle them." Sarah stands in a clearing, scanning the area.

"We training here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So, if one of the dead comes by, you'll put it down?"

"Yeah. I just thought it'd be a good idea for you to see it, and maybe you could learn the best way to kill them."

Grace smiles as she rests her hands on her hips. "That's smart." Sarah takes out her knife and offers it to Grace. She takes it, looking down at it in awe. "Am I holding it right?"

Sarah shakes her head, and takes the other knife from her belt. "Like this. See, it gives you more range."

"I see." Grace jumps as a branch snaps nearby. "Shit!"

Sarah grabs Grace's arm. "Don't panic, I've got it." She steps forward, waiting for the dead thing to make it's way to her, then she stretches out a hand, pushing against its chest before sending her knife into its temple.

"Wow! You made that look so easy. How do you do that? I mean, I was terrified."

"You get used to it. It's best not to think of them as people. Makes it easier. Come on." Sarah gestures towards the corpse. "You can practice putting your knife into it's skull."

Grace looks from Sarah to the dead thing, her hands shaking a little. She feels sickly, but she doesn't want to disappoint her. Grace kneels down in front of the corpse, her knife at the ready.

Sarah comes up behind her, adjusting the knife in Grace's hand. "Like that. Now just push."

The knife in her hand begins to shake. Grace takes a deep breath, pressing the edge of the blade against its skull.

Sarah rests her hand against Grace's shoulder. "You can do it," she whispers.

Grace nods. She closes her eyes and sends the knife deep into the dead things skull. Grace smiles, laughing almost in relief. Her eyes suddenly widen, then she drops to the floor.

Sarah stands above her, blood dripping from her own knife. "I'm sorry." And she is sorry. She hadn't wanted to kill her, and it hadn't felt good in the slightest, but Grace was getting in the way, and Sarah can't have that.

She kneels down, pressing her knife against Grace's temple since she'd only stabbed her in the back of the neck. Sarah hears rustling to her left, then the sound of the dead reaches her ears. She rises to her feet then walks away, leaving Grace for the dead.

~

** Author's Note  **

**So the next chapter will be the final one, unless it goes on for too long, then** **I** **might split it into two. Thanks for reading. X**


	20. The Final Chapter

Sarah runs her fingers through Negan's hair as he sleeps, his mouth hung open a little as he snores lightly. She traces a loose curl that hangs over his forehead, smiling contentedly as she watches his chest rise and fall. She could watch him sleep for hours.

A knock startles her, and it rouses Negan from his sleep. He rubs at his eyes, looking up briefly at Sarah.

"Was that a knock?" He barely mumbles.

"Yeah, you want me to get it?"

He shakes his head as he throws back the covers. There's another knock, much more loud and urgent than the last.

"Alright, give me a goddamn minute!" Negan shouts as he pulls on his pants. He answers the door to a shifty looking Simon. "What's up?"

"The Satellite outpost."

Negan runs a hand through his hair. "What about it?"

"Everyone's dead."

Negan's jaw suddenly clenches, his eyes widening as he stares at Simon. "What? What the fuck do you mean everyone's dead?!"

~

Sarah sits with her feet up on Negan's sofa. She'd wanted to go help, but Negan had insisted there wasn't much she could do, and so he'd left.

She wonders who could have attacked them, whether it was the same people who had attacked T and the others. It was just their luck to come across more assholes after just putting an end to a whole fuck load of them. Not only had they lost a shit load of men, but they'd lost a hell of a lot of weapons, since those who had attacked them had cleared out the armoury at the Satellite outpost.

This would mean another war, and she smiles a little at the thought.

~

Dwight walks through the woods near the Sanctuary, another Savior by his side. He'd been trying hard to get the hang of his crossbow, but he still couldn't quite hit his target. He aims at a spot he'd marked on a tree, swearing as he misses it by a good distance. His arrows shoots off into the bushes.

"Harder than it looks."

"You think?" Dwight says sarcastically. "Make yourself useful, Alden, and go get my arrow." Alden laughs as he heads towards the bushes. Dwight furrows his brows. "Wait!" He runs after Alden, grabbing the collar of his shirt just as he's about to step off a steep drop.

"Holy shit!" Alden gasps as he falls down on his ass, sitting close to the edge.

"I forgot about that drop," Dwight says.

"Someone should cut these back." Alden gestures to the bushes. "Jesus! If you hadn't pulled me back.." Alden shakes his head as he looks over the edge. "What the.."

"What is it?" Dwight asks.

"It's.. oh shit."

"What the hell is it?" Dwight frowns as he leans over to take a look.

Alden grabs his shoulder, pulling him back. "Don't. You don't wanna see."

Dwight stares at him, then shrugs off his hand before looking over the edge. It feels like the ground has been pulled from beneath him, as if he's falling at a great speed, when really he's just still. "It's.." Dwight shakes his head. "It can't be." He swallows thickly.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It isn't her. It can't be!" Dwight yells as he rises to his feet. He runs along the ledge, trying to find a way to get down. He scrambles down a shorter drop on his ass, Alden not far behind him.

Once he's at the bottom he slows down, as if prolonging the process will change the outcome. But he knows it's her, he knew it was her from the top of the drop.

They stand in front of the decomposed corpse, it's eyes gouged out of it's head. Dwight turns away, drops on all fours, and vomits.

~

Negan drives his truck down the road as he heads back towards the Sanctuary. His knuckles are white as he grips the steering wheel, his jaw clenched as he calculates the loss they'd just suffered.

"You think Hilltop had anything to do with this?" Simon asks.

"Fuck knows. But if they _do_ _,_ then they're gonna fucking regret it." Negan's radio crackles, and he takes it off his belt. "Repeat that, over."

"We have a situation out here, you need to see this, over."

"Fuck sake!" Negan yells before pressing his thumb on the radio. "What kind of situation? Over.. and who the fuck is this?"

"It's Alden. Dwight and I are out in the woods just east of the Sanctuary, we're at the drop, over."

"Alright. I'll be there in about ten minutes, over and fucking out." Negan tosses the radio over his shoulder onto the back seat. "This is just what I need, more fucking bad news."

~

Negan and Simon make their way down the drop, then head over to Alden and a sickly looking Dwight.

"The fuck's going on?" Negan asks. Dwight looks down at his boots, shaking his head. "Well?"

"We found Sherry," Alden says, gesturing towards a crumpled body on the rocks.

Negan steps forward. He looks down at what once was Sherry. Her body is badly decomposed, no doubt from the heat and perhaps from birds picking at her. His face falls as he looks at her eyes, or rather her lack of them.

"You just found her?" He asks.

Alden nods. "Dwight's arrow shot off through the overgrowth up there, I would've fallen if he hadn't pulled me back.. that's when we found her."

Negan rubs at his temples, his throat suddenly dry. "I.. I'm sorry, Dwight." As much as she hadn't been Dwight's wife for a good while, Negan isn't completely heartless, he knows this will hit Dwight hard. "Alden, could you go back to the Sanctuary, have someone bring a couple of sheets."

"Sure thing." Alden nods.

Negan clears his throat as he turns to Dwight. "You want _us_ to bury her, or do _you_ wanna do it?"

Dwight looks up at him in surprise, not expecting that to be an option. "I.. yeah. I wanna bury her myself."

Negan takes his scarf and kneels down as he places it over Sherry's face. He can't stand to see it. "You erm.. you want us to wait with you till the others get here, or are you alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine."

Negan nods. "Come on, Simon. We've got shit to do."

They both make their way back up the drop, Negan rubbing at his temples most of the way.

"You okay, boss?"

"No, I'm fucking not okay." Negan runs a hand over his face as he parks his ass on a log. "You know what I'm fucking thinking, don't you?"

Simon shoves his hands in his pockets. "We don't know she did it."

"Come the fuck on, Simon. There's a reason you're thinking it, and that's because she's more than fucking capable of doing that. She hated Sherry with a passion." Negan shakes his head. "But I _know_ she did it."

"How?"

"Because it's the same way she killed Vince."

Simon nods in agreement. "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

Negan runs a hand through his hair. "I don't fucking know, Simon. I mean, thi-"

He quickly rises to his feet at the sound of the dead approaching. Simon takes out his knife as Negan brandishes Lucille. There are about half a dozen of the dead, so not too many to handle.

Negan swings Lucille, taking out one of the dead and knocking another on it's ass in the process. He takes out a second with ease, before going back to the other which is attempting to eat his boot. He brings down Lucille, his breath heavy as he wipes at his forehead with the back of his hand.

Simon has also taken out three, but now he stares at one of the bodies, his eyes wide. "Holy shit," he whispers.

"What is it?"

"Isn't that Grace?" Simon points down at the body.

Negan steps closer, sure that Simon must be wrong. "That.." Negan shakes his head. It can't be, but it is.

"What was she even doing out here?" Simon frowns.

"I don't.." Negan turns Grace's head to one side, taking a look at her neck.

Simon looks over Negan's shoulder. "Is that a stab wound?" He asks, knowing full well it is. "Negan," he whispers. "You don't think.."

"What the fuck do _you_ think, Simon?" Negan clenches his jaw, wiping at his eyes as tears threaten to fall.

"I.. I don't know, boss. I mean, why the hell would she do that? Sherry I get, but Grace?"

Negan rises to his feet. "That's just Sarah, it's what she does. I thought.. I didn't think she was _this_ bad." He shakes his head.

"What are you gonna do?"

Negan runs a hand through his hair. "I don't fucking know."

~

Sarah had thought it was an odd time to go out on a run, but she guesses they need supplies now more than ever, and it means more alone time with Negan, and that makes her happy. She turns to Negan as they drive down the road. He's quiet, but that's to be expected, since he'd just lost so many of his own.

She rests her hand against his knee and slowly begins sliding it up his thigh.

Negan pulls his thigh away from her hand. "Not now," he mumbles. Sarah smiles, resting her hand against his thigh once again. "I said don't!" Negan snaps a little. "I'm not in the mood."

Her face falls, and she rests her hand back in her lap. "Sorry."

Negan let's out a deep breath, but remains silent.

"Where are we even going? We've been driving for hours," she huffs.

Negan slowly brings the car to a stop, then steps out, closing the door behind him. Sarah watches him with a frown before following him.

"What are we doing out here, Negan?"

Negan pinches the bridge of his nose before he looks down at her. "I know about Sherry and Grace."

Sarah stares at him, her instant reaction telling him all he needs to know. "I don't know wha-"

"Don't.. just don't." Negan shakes his head. "Why?"

"I.. I didn't mean to," she stutters, her lip beginning to tremble as her eyes fill with tears.

"That's fucking bullshit!" He yells. "You know, I can kinda understand what you did to Sherry. I don't fucking like it, and it wouldn't have gone unpunished, but I understand. But Grace?" Negan shakes his head. "What did she _ever_ do to you?" He asks her, and his tone is almost desperate, as if he needs to know the answer. Sarah shakes her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "She never said a bad word to you, she even made that fucking sheath for you. So why?"

"I don't know."

"The fuck you don't! You know _exactly_ why you did it. It wasn't no fucking accident! You led her out there with the intention of killing her, didn't you?" She sobs, refusing to answer. "Didn't you?!"

"Y.. yes.. I did. I.. I didn't want her to take you from me."

Negan runs a hand through his hair. "Jesus fucking Christ, Sarah! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, Negan." She takes a step towards him, but he takes a step back.

"You're not fucking sorry in the slightest. You'd do it again.. and again. There'd be no fucking women left by the time you were done." Negan shakes his head before he makes his way to the car. He pulls out a backpack and tosses it on the ground in front of her.

Sarah looks down in confusion. "What's this?"

"You know what it is."

Sarah's eyes widen, her heart suddenly pounding. "No.. Negan, please!" She drops to her knees. "Please, I'm sorry!"

"There's enough food in there to last you a couple of days." He points down the road. "There's a car with half a tank of gas, ta-"

Sarah scrambles across the ground towards him, wrapping her arms around his legs. "Please, Negan! I'm sorry!" Her tears leave a damp patch against his pants as she presses her cheek against his leg. "I won't do it ever again, I fucking promise! I'll be good.. I swear!"

Negan wipes at his eyes then shakes her hand off his leg. "I can't risk my people." He squats down in front of her. "I don't trust you around them. My people have to come first." He rises to his feet then heads towards the car.

Sarah bares her teeth. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" She spits, but he keeps on. Sarah takes out her gun and cocks it.

Negan freezes on the spot then turns. "Don't do this."

The gun shakes in her hand. "Then d.. don't walk away from me," she says.

Negan takes a step towards her. "Put the gun down."

Her bottom lip trembles. "Please, Negan. I'll do fucking _anything._ "

"I know you will, which is why you killed Grace in the first place. Because you'll do fucking _anything_ to get what you want. Sherry was right, I should've nipped this in the bud." He shakes his head then turns to leave.

Sarah pulls the trigger, her stomach rolling as Negan drops to the ground.

"Fuck!" He looks down at his leg, and thankfully the bullet had just scraped him.

"I.. I'm sorry. I didn't want to, just.. please... don't leave me out here. I love you so much."

Negan pushes himself up off the ground. "You're fucking insane. Just go."

She sobs, her gun still aimed at him. "No."

Negan takes out his own gun and aims it at her. " _Go._ " He orders firmly.

Sarah shakes her head. "I'll never leave. I love you." She smiles, and under the circumstances it looks almost psychotic.

"Fucking go!" Negan clenches his jaw, the whites of his eyes red as he bites back tears.

"No."

"Sarah.. please," Negan pleads with her. "Just go."

Sarah raises the gun a little higher, aiming for his chest. "I'm yours.. and you're mine. I'm not leaving. If I can't have you, then no one else can." Her finger twitches as she teases the trigger.

Negan sees her arm tense up, and he pulls the trigger, watching as she falls to the ground with a thud. He can't breathe, and he can't see, his vision blurred as tears fill his eyes. "No," he barely croaks, his lip trembling before he drops to his knees. Negan crawls over to her, cupping her cheeks as blood pours from the hole in her forehead. "No, no, no." He shakes his head. Negan let's out a scream so low and broken that it's almost a growl.

~

Negan sits on his sofa with a glass of whiskey in his hand, his eyes all red and puffy.

He stares into the distance, his mind a million miles away as Simon walks through the door.

"Boss?" Simon steps closer. "Negan?"

Negan glances at Simon and knocks back his whiskey. "Simon." He nods before grabbing the bottle off the coffee table and filling his glass.

Simon swallows thickly. "Is.. is it done?"

Negan rubs at his temples, his eyes shut tight. "She's gone."

Simon sits down in the chair opposite Negan, resting his elbows against his thighs. "What do you mean when you say _gone_?" Negan looks across at him, his eyes bloodshot, and Simon needs no reply. He puffs out his chest and clenches his jaw.

"You got something you wanna say, Simon? Then _say it_. I can take it."

Simon grinds his teeth, his hands balled into fists. "I.." He jumps up off the chair. "I fucking warned you. I told you not to mess with her!" Simon spits.

Negan looks down at his glass and nods. "I know you did." He places the glass down on the table and rises to his feet. "Is that all you've got to say?"

Simon pulls back his arm and punches Negan square in the face, Negan's newly set nose breaking once again.

" _You.._ you fucking did this to her! You knew how much she fucking loved you!"

Negan cups his hand beneath his nose, catching the drips of blood. "Yeah, but it's not like I knew she'd do what she did. You think I would've messed around with her if I knew that?"

Simon huffs, then shakes his head in reply.

Negan wipes his hand on his pants. "But.. it's still on me. I accept that."

"Maybe if you'd let me go with her.. then maybe-"

"Come on, Simon. You and I both know that was never an option. She wouldn't have fucking left, and you know it."

"But maybe-"

"She couldn't be here anymore." Negan shakes his head. "But.. she.. she wouldn't leave." Negan turns away from Simon as tears fill his eyes. "I fucking had to, okay. You _know_ I had to."

Simon nods before dropping back down into the chair. Negan heads over to his drinks cabinet and grabs another glass. He fills it and hands it to Simon.

Simon downs the whiskey, grimacing a little since he never had liked it much. He wipes at his moustache with the back of his hand. "Dwight went out straight after burying Sherry. He.. he buried Grace right beside her."

"Where's he gone?"

"Looking for the group that attacked us. Guess he wants to keep busy."

Negan looks down at his glass. "Pretty sure I'll be doing the same. When we find this group, they're gonna regret fucking with us, that's for damn sure."

Simon nods. "Oh, I found out why John and David weren't at the Satellite outpost when it got attacked."

"Why?" Negan asks, not really interested in the slightest.

"Alden says they've been seen sneaking off to some cabin in the woods. He thinks they've taken the food that's gone missing too."

Negan waves a hand. "Right now, I honestly couldn't give a shit what they're doing out there. Probably making fucking moonshine. Just leave them to it."

"You need me for anything tonight?" Simon asks. Negan shakes his head, then Simon reaches for the bottle, pouring himself another glass. "Good, because I've got a bottle of gin in my room which I intend on emptying." He downs the glass then places it on the table before heading for the door.

"I _am_ sorry," Negan says. "I know you liked her.. probably more than I did."

Simon stands with his back to Negan. "I liked her a _lot_ more than you did. Things would've been much better if she'd loved me. But she didn't love me, so it doesn't matter." He leaves, closing the door behind him.

Negan pours himself another glass, leans back on the sofa, and stares into the distance.

This was on him, and he knows it. He reaches down the side of the sofa, pulling out Sarah's knife. He hadn't been sure whether he should bury her with it, but then he'd decided against it. He'll keep it himself, as a reminder of what he'd done.


End file.
